


Afterdeath - 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW

by Gleae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Asphyxiation, Assisted Masterbation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Inflation, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Masterbation, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, References to Depression, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleae/pseuds/Gleae
Summary: I'm sure you guys know the gist of this: I follow a list of sexually related prompts and write for each day.I tackled it in a bit of a different way than you'd expect. Contrary to many, doing separate oneshots, I did string them together for some level of cohesion. Although, I though it would be fun to break the fourth wall and have Reaper find the physical list and somehow convince Geno to go along with it.Unfortunately, I do not know who originally made the challenge but I found it through the Eyeless x Seth 30 day NSFW OTP challenge by BlueRose161, on Wattpad. Although, unlike that one being a coherent story, mines probably just going to be a long, well thought-out shitpost.





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

The god of death rested on the ledge, taking in a deep breath and released it, allowing his shoulders to synonymously slump in general tiredness. His gaze cast over at the setting sun, waiting for any new signs of death in the multiverse. He sighed again before stumbling to his feet and summoning his scythe in his hand, gripping the familiar blackened wood handle firmly. He ripped a hole into space with the extended blade, the portal giving off a hazy glow, showing a black void through it. He stepped through slowly, feeling the familiar mild fatigue drag him down. The doorway warped closed behind him, his eyes immediately draw to a quaint house seemingly lighting its voided black surroundings: a welcomed illuminating beacon in the otherwise unchanged scenery. 

A smile graced the god’s face as he began to walk towards the front door, but his attention was suddenly faltered at the sight of a single sheet of paper unexplainably falling from above. He carefully snatched it from the air, examining it’s contents, immediate confusion struck him. He read the header written in a bolder font: 30 Day OTP Challenge. _-What the fuck?-_ He gandered over the text below it, noticing quickly the pattern of explicitly lewd topics. An odd thought struck the death god’s mind as he side glanced at the door before turning down to the page again. _-30 days huh?-_ With a slight smirk, he folded up the paper with one hand, slipping it into his pocket, scythe still in the other hand. He entered the house, initially seeing his lover curled up on the couch in just a white t-shirt and shorts, resting peacefully in the otherwise silent home. Reaper smiled contently upon the serene sight, despawning his weapon from his hand and making his way to the couch. He sat at the end of it gently brushing his finger against the other’s cheek, stirring him slightly.

“Love, you okay?” Geno groaned, screwing his eyes shut from being awoken. 

“Hmn, I was trying to sleep, what?” His voice sounded raspy from just being pulled out of his subtle slumber.

“I found something that might be interesting,” The glitched skeleton sat up with a tired expression over his face, his one eye hardly open. 

“You have three seconds to give me your excuse for waking me up,” Geno fell back onto the couch with a loud thud, wincing in pain. “Fuck, that was a bad idea,” He spoke through his gritting teeth and quickly rolled to his side, holding his ribs tightly to ease the pain, hissing at the impact. Reaper mostly disregarded this, with it being a normal occurrence and nothing worth rousing concern. 

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun~”

“You and the word fun never bode well for anyone, especially me,” Geno side glanced coldly at his husband, still feeling a slight bit of pain from his ribs. Reaper let off a quiet chuckle before pulling out the sheet of paper, at this point simply humouring the smaller. Geno gave a confused look while taking the folded paper into his hands, hesitantly opening it up and skimming the contents with a blue blush hastily growing on his face as the seconds drew on. “What the fuck is this Reaper?! What the hell kinda joke are you trying to pull?” Geno abruptly sat up, that damned paper being tightly held up in his hand. By this point, Reaper couldn’t contain his laughter at his lover’s reaction, placing a hand over his face in hopes to ease the likely roaring laughter building in his chest. Geno’s urge to slap his partner grew tenfold in the few seconds that exchange occurred, crumpling the paper into a ball in his hands while white hot anger boiled inside him synonymous to embarrassment. 

“Babe, calm down. It’s not like we haven’t done some of it before,” Reaper finally relaxed as he spoke nonchalantly. 

“Yea, but I’m not going on a 30 day sex-scapade with you, Reaper,” Geno growled, his face still a fuming blue. 

“But this is the perfect chance to change things up a bit,” Reaper leaned into the crook of Geno’s neck, breathing softly against the bone and planting a gentle kiss there to ease Geno. Geno begrudgingly allowed him, turning his head to the side, grabbing into Reaper’s black clothed shoulder for support. Of course he was still conflicted with the notion listed on the paper, which was now in a tightly crumpled ball in his curled fist. “Plus, day one isn’t even that hard,” Geno’s curiosity got the better of his common sense as he uncrinkled the page and looked at the first listed item: cuddles. The smaller huffed slightly, looking away with a now subtle blue dusting his cheekbones. 

“Fine…” Reaper planted another tender kiss on his husband’s neck, inducing a soft hum from the latter. 

Reaper pushed Geno down so he was once again laying on the couch surface, carefully contrary to the last time. The god simultaneously untied the rope around his waist and neck to allow for the cloak to be taken off, pooling onto the floor. Geno stifled a soft moan as Reaper continued to pepper his neck and collar bone with butterfly kisses, feeling the grim reaper’s hand begin to careen up his shirt to his ribs. The taller took special care in pulling the shirt up and over Geno’s ribs, minding the scar and other imperfections in the bone, gently stroking the more sensitive points of the ribcage. Geno lifted his arms to allow for the shirt to be pulled away from his frame and onto the floor to join the other garment. 

Reaper lightly kissed his husband’s sternum before making a swift motion to lock their ‘lips’ together in a sweet kiss. Geno’s hands ardently pulled at the front of Reaper’s black tee, thus inducing Reaper to reluctantly pull away and frantically pull the clothing off of him, just as quickly closing their distance again in a kiss. 

In their current state, their final articles of clothing were removed without much thought. The two pulled away, panting heavily from lack of breath, not wanting to have separated until this point. 

Reaper fell beside Geno, nearly flipping their positions as Reaper pulled Geno against his chest. The smaller gratefully huddled against the other’s body but shivered at the feeling of exposure that latched onto his open frame. The god took notice to this and grabbed his cloak by the couch-side and draped it over the two with it being excessive in length, ending up almost completely covering Geno. Reaper pulled back the cloak to show the face of his lover, smiling softly.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Geno’s one eye looking at him calmly and then closing as he rested his head to hear the gentle thrum of his husband’s soul, humming contently. Reaper didn’t need to hear a reply to receive affirmation from his partner, tightening his hold around Geno’s shoulders for a moment to plant a soft kiss on the other’s skull, gently lulling the smaller to sleep with a few subtle words of affection. It didn’t take long for the two to finally fall asleep in each other’s arms as the ‘night’ dragged on.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (Naked)

Geno stirred softly in his sleep, instinctually burying his face in the warmth below him. He finally cracked his eye open to be met with the sleeping face of his husband below him; he smiling gently at the sight. Geno leaned forward slightly, planting a loving kiss along Reaper’s jaw, consequently waking up the taller from his well deserved rest. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” The god spoke in a whisper, rubbing his eye socket to rid of the latching tiredness, the arm around the smaller tightened. 

“‘Morning,” Geno cooed, contently snuggling into his partner’s hold. 

“You’re in an awfully good mood today,” The corner of Reaper’s mouth curled up into a subtle smirk.

“Because it’s nice to wake up like this with you,” Geno smiled up at Reaper.

“What? Naked together in bed? If you like it so much I could certainly make it happen more often,” Reaper teased, inducing a soft dusting of blue on his partner’s face. 

“Way to ruin a perfectly peaceful moment, jackass,” Geno puffed up in anger, beating his hand against Reaper’s chest, but not enough to actually hurt him. The god only responded with a low chuckle, taking the aforementioned hand in his own and bringing it to his ‘lips’ to kiss the fingers lightly. Geno turned passive again, as he leaned his head against Reaper’s chest like before in begrudging silence. 

“Speaking of ‘making it happen’...” Reaper rummaged through the pocket of the cloak that still covered them, pulling out the crumpled list. Geno scoffed, rolling his eye as Reaper fiddled with unfolding the list, finally opening it and reading the next day’s action. “Huh,” 

“What?” Geno asked unenthusiastically, still curious. 

“Do you want to find out?” Reaper cooed slyly, loving the idea of playing around the subject, slightly infuriating the smaller. 

“No,” Geno spoke firmly, looking away from Reaper, a brighter azure over took his cheekbones. “…maybe…” He retrospectively mumbled, jolting slightly when he felt Reaper’s lips over his own. 

“That’s it,” He pulled with a satisfied expression, baffling his partner. “It just says ‘kiss’,” Geno still seemed confused but was melted into another kiss from Reaper, not really caring about his previous wonder. “Of course, just one ‘kiss’ is never enough from you. I couldn’t kiss you a million times and be satisfied,” Reaper’s words spoke so pure and genuine, which was a welcome change from his lewd teasing, deepening the blush on both their faces. 

“Shut up, Reaper,” Geno whined quietly, but his husband knew that was simply his way being flattered and thankful, resulting in peppered kisses all over the glitched skeleton’s face. Eventually Geno managed to pry himself away from his partner and sit up, inadvertently straddling the taller. “I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Geno briskly changed the subject and stood up, hastily fiddling with his clothes on the floor, pulling them on. He turned again to face Reaper, whom was still remaining comfortable on the couch, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the room into the branching kitchen. Reaper soon followed and sat up on the couch slipping his clothes on as well, leaving his cloak haphazardly thrown on the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to see his husband occupying himself at the stove. The god didn’t hesitate to walk behind the other and nearly startle him as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his neck softly. “Fuckin- Reaper don’t do that,” Reaper simply hummed in amusement. 

“I aim to kiss you every moment of the day,” He cooed gently, burying his face in the crook of his partner’s neck. 

“Can’t you at least wait for me to finish breakfast?” Geno kept his attention to the pan on the stove he’s been stirring around, “Besides, don’t you have a job to do?” Geno finally noted an important factor, that brought out a quiet groan from the grim reaper. He summoned a leather bound book into his hands, flipping through his typical pages of quota to complete, noticing the past evening’s hard work had paid off and lasted as he was met with empty pages. 

“Ha, not yet I don’t,” Reaper spoke victoriously, but Geno remained silent, unphased by the realization. The two stood together until breakfast was made, and as Reaper said earlier, he held true to the notion of persistent kisses, firstly annoying the other but was quick to settling into the pattern, greeting his husband with a kiss unquestioningly. As their variant of an evening approached, the two finally headed to bed, kissing one last time for the night before falling asleep in each other’s hold.


	3. Day 3: First Time

Reaper had fallen asleep with his head rested against Geno’s clothed chest, allowing the soft humming of his lover’s soul to lull him to sleep. Even with having a day off, Reaper was still tired from previous sleepless nights in which he couldn’t seem to pry away from work. Geno understood, finding no discomfort in their position, gently petting the top of his partner’s skull as he was falling asleep and, just the same, as Geno woke up before his husband, simply laying there to allow for Reaper to catch up on much needed sleep. 

It didn’t take much longer for the god to hum quietly, signalling to the other that he is finally waking up, which could finally allow Geno to get up without the worry of disturbing his partner. Reaper turned his head up to Geno, his eyes half lidded and hazy with tiredness. He leaned forward and gave Geno a small ‘good morning’ kiss which Geno graciously accepted with a small hum as well. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Geno spoke unenthusiastically, hoping to hear ‘nothing’ and just lounge about the house with Reaper. 

“Why don’t we let our list decide,” Reaper cooed, his voice still sounding tired and slurred. Geno rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply in disinterest.

“Can’t you just give it a rest?” Geno sounded simply too tired to deal with anything, let alone what the list had to suggest. Although the past two day seemed pretty casual, supposedly giving good promise to the prospective days, but Geno knew better based one some of the more intense subjects he read lower in the list. 

“Not when we have twenty-eight beautiful days left,” Reaper smirked, loving the potential suspense, both of them undeniably curious as to what the list has to offer for the couple. The taller used his magic to levitate his cloak from a chair on the other side of the room, pushed against a desk, bringing it over to him to grab the still unkempt paper. His eyes quickly swept over the words, his attention immediately drawn to the current day’s listing. He snickered quietly upon reading it, resulting in the latter to raise a figurative eyebrow at the immediate reaction his partner gave. In the midst of laughter, Reaper tried to deliver some form of explanation to Geno. “What do you say we have our first time again, love?” He could hardly finish the sentence without breaking into another exhaled chuckle, his chest shaking slightly from it. Much like before this baffled the smaller, before he himself took the paper and saw what the list stated: First time. 

“Well, since we won’t be able to do it I suppose this could be our day off from this bullshit,” Reaper’s laughter eased at the proposition that roused in his mind. 

“Not necessarily, we just have to be a bit more creative with it,” Reaper’s voice began to shift very quickly to his deeper more seductive voice, dusting the other’s face in blush. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Geno was both curious and nervous at the potential outcome of what Reaper is insinuating, but pushed on slightly to further see how this will escalate. Reaper pulled himself up and hovered over the smaller one, that seduction in his voice and eyes only growing. 

“We could always just have a little bit of our own fun,” He eye glowed a deeper blue, signifying the use of magic, drawing Geno’s attention to the side where he saw his crimson scarf draw near from its previously folded position on a cabinet. “Do you remember our first time, love?” It was evident that the memories were flooding back to the smaller judging by how deeply blue he has gotten. “Remember how I used this?” The red scarf was now in his grasp as he gestured to it. Geno looked away timidly, trying to repress those memories, but Reaper’s following action made it hard to do so. He sat up slightly, straddling the smaller and taking his wrists, binding them carefully with the crimson fabric, Geno not really finding it in him to protest against it as his arms were lifted over his head. Reaper pushed Geno’s head towards him, locking their ‘lips’ together, initially surprising the smaller at the spontaneity but was quick to adjust by swinging his arms around the other’s neck, indefinitely deepening the kiss. The two quickly clashed in a heated battle, their tongues twisting together eagerly. As the two finally broke apart, a heavy pant residing between them, their foreheads resting against one another. 

“Don’t you think it’s too early for this?” Geno mumbled thoughtlessly, knowing full well it is vain to even ask. 

“It is absolutely never…” Reaper paused mid sentence, catching his breath, “too early for this,” He continued with a breathy chuckle, meeting their lips in a soft peck contrary to the last. Reaper spared no time to removing Geno’s shorts, not really bothering with his tee, mimicking the same action with his own lower garment as well. He drew carefully calculated patterns into his partner’s pelvis, knowing exactly what drove the latter crazy. Geno’s hand began to tightly grip the fabric of Reaper’s black shirt from behind him, already giving in to the pleasure churning in his bones. He clearly understood the silent signal and coalescing his magic to the focused area, forming a deep blue entrance that was already shamelessly wet with ardent want. Reaper smirked at the welcome invitation, now tracing the folds in the summoned anatomy to receive more suggestive moans. “I have to say, Geno, the biggest difference between then and now though, is how easily you’re complying. Have I broken you down that much or have you just admitted how much you love this?” Reaper cooed with mocking intent. 

“Well I did marry you, didn’t I? I’ve certainly gotten used to it since,” Geno remained composed in his reply, his eye lustfully half lidded. Reaper patience seemed to only stretch thin at the temptation, quickly summoning his member and just as well moving it to prod the smaller’s entrance. An immediately deep penetration resulted in Geno’s spine to arch deeply, almost inducing a climax from the sheer force of it. The glitched skeleton’s bound hands still tightly gripped Reaper’s clothes from the immense pleasure, almost becoming too much to handle. Reaper knew from many sessions before that it didn’t take long for Geno to adjust and began at a steady pace of thrusting to draw out a much expected beg from the smaller’s struggling voice. “Fuck- Reap..er please, faster…” The statement was punctually broken up by gasps, but was still clear to the latter. Although there was much joy in depriving the smaller of climax, Reaper found it hard to hold back himself, progressively speeding up to the point of delivering firm and thorough thrusts inside of Geno at an impressive speed, clearly hitting a particularly sweet spot within his cunt. Geno’s hands had already fallen above his head once again as he has become a complete mess under his husband, his body rocking back and forth from the fervent motion enacted upon him by the taller. Like a tight knot being twisted and pulled, their climaxes approached quickly, finally releasing in the form of heavy moans and cum. The motion quickly waned as their orgasms rode out, settling into rest. 

Reaper pulled out soon after, musing over his hard work as he sat up, noticing the exhausted expression dawned over his lover’s face. He reached over Geno to untie his hands, carefully setting the scarf on the nightstand. Geno hummed quietly as he rolled over to his side, feeling a settling soreness reside in his lower region. The grim reaper leaned down to kiss his partner’s temple sympathetically, pushing off the bed and standing at the bedside once he has bothered to put some shorts on again. 

“I’ll go make some breakfast, love. You can sleep,” Geno gave a soft hum in affirmation, nearly unconscious in slumber. 

For Geno the day seemed to have completely slip by: Reaper did actually succeed in making breakfast, and after eating it in bed with Reaper sitting beside him, he ended up dozing off again. The smaller didn’t even realize his husband left for work until he heard him come back, seeming exhausted as he always does after completing his quota. Geno unconsciously wrapped his arms around his husband when he flopped beside him in bed, immediately relaxing the god into a lulling sleep.


	4. Day 4: Masterbation

Geno opened his eyes, feeling well rested but was, to his dismay, met with an empty bedside. In retrospect, this is not uncommon for him with Reaper always having to work and all, even if he did try to at least be home by evening. He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling pointlessly. Geno turned on his side again, feeling at taunting boredom, but his attention was quickly grasped when he saw a folded sheet of paper on the nightstand. He immediately knew what it was without even looking at it and had a funny feeling it was left there intentionally by Reaper. Geno sighed deeply, internally debating whether to remain stubborn or simply humor his husband’s silent message. He scoffed quietly before snatching the paper up and unfolding it briskly. His eyes scanned over the list, finding day number four, a blush immediately cascading down his face. -He planned this, didn’t he?- He folded it back up and slammed it back onto the nightstand rattling the small lamp placed over it. Geno sat up on the bed, placing his hand over his mouth trying to ease his flustered face and suggestive thoughts, soon turning his attention to the nightstand again, glaring at the list with fiery disdain. He stood up and made his way towards the door, taking a quick glance at his brother’s crimson scarf, now hanging on a nearby cabinet door, before stepping out and making his way to the kitchen to prepare some food for himself. 

The day stretched on, or what was established as a ‘day’ in this blackened void. The constantly pestering thought struck him for a reason that was beyond the glitched skeleton’s perception. He bided his time though, doing chores around the house like the housewife his husband teases he is. After so long, he completed all the needed work, falling back on the couch tiredly after putting dinner on, now only awaiting the arrival of his lover. As the silence set in, thoughts began to consume his head, mostly of their recent ‘sessions’ and of course the intent behind leaving the note with him. He curled up, pulling his knees up to his chest as he felt an uncomfortable heat circling in his bones. Geno silently cursed under his breath, spiting himself for getting to this point. 

The skeleton hesitantly lowered his legs taking notice to a hazy blue glow that has begun to form and tighten in his shorts; he groaned in dissatisfaction, sighing heavily, slipping the garment down enough to allow the member to spring free, breathing deeply. He paused as though waiting for any sounds around him, trying his best to keep this secret as though the empty house itself was watching his shameful act. He held his breath as his fingers drew down the length, finally wrapping the lanky appendages around the phallus, allowing it a few firm pumps, exhaling a shaky breath. He screwed his eye socket shut as he continued in a slow, steady pace, gasping at the pleasure but not finding it nearly enough to satiate his much growing arousal. In his hazy state he could hardly register the click of the door but jolted as it opened, quickly snatching the first bit of fabric - a thin blanket resting along the arm of the couch - to cover his indecency. His husband stepped in, scythe in hand and a tired expression riddling his face, almost not noticing the smaller sitting tense on the couch if it were not for the sudden ruffling of fabric to gain his attention. The grim reaper immediately took notice to the strikingly bright blush engulfing his partner’s face as well as a faintly seen glow through the thin textile. A spark of intrigue and minut surprise struck the god’s mind, as he smirked slightly but played a fool for Geno’s sake. 

“How’ve you been, love?” Reaper kept his eyes on Geno’s, avoiding too obvious of a motion or action. 

“Fine, just waiting for you...” Geno avoided Reaper’s burning gaze, that seemed to draw out a deeper azure from his face. Reaper despawned his scythe with a twist of his wrist and a small spark of residual magic, pulling his cloak off and tossing it over the back of the couch beside the smaller haphazardly as he took a seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The proximity alone made Geno tense up more, his breath hitched when he felt Reaper snake his hand down his arm and under the blanket, placing it against Geno’s thigh. 

“Is that so?” Geno kept his vision focused on his husband’s hand or better its motion as it crept between his legs, subtly shifting to grasp the base of his summoned length. “I see you got my little… message,” The taller buried his face in the crook of his husband’s neck, cooing deeply into his nonexistent ear. Geno still remained attentive to how his partner’s hand carefully swept over his member, making him shiver. “I didn’t let you finish, did I? Or do you want me to do that for you?” Geno had shoved away any sense of pride at this moment, nodding numbly as he let himself go to the whims of his husband. Reaper comfortingly kissed the other’s neck, moving his hand simultaneously, creating a desired friction for Geno, making his mind go blank from the pleasure. The smaller’s voice grew louder, signifying how much closer he is to climax, moans and soft begs for more dripped off his tongue, his one eye hardly staying open as the rapturous feeling spread to his entire body, buzzing through his bones. 

The feeling grew to a point of peaking, his member cumming over the blanket as well as Reaper’s hand, dripping off his slender phalanges as he pulled it away. He kept his arm wrapped around Geno as he pulled the cum stained hand to his mouth, licking it clean, feeling Geno’s head lazily fall back onto his shoulder, his pants subsiding slightly as his magic dispersed from his pelvis. The smaller side glanced his husband with a vague expression, leaning back a bit more to signify to the taller to fall back onto the couch. Geno turned around in a swift motion and curled up into Reaper’s chest, still feeling his arm securely enveloping the glitched skeleton. “Did you not want to eat dinner first?” Reaper quietly noted between the two of them, only receiving a short shake of the head before the smaller’s breath settled to a gentle inhale and exhaling, putting the god at ease as well and soon after, to sleep.


	5. Day 5: Blow job

Geno lazily opened his eyes assumingly in the morning, feeling the comforting presence of his husband below him, holding him close. It would have been a peaceful morning like any other if it weren’t for the fact that there was a disconcerting bulge underneath Geno, pressing against the smaller’s clothed pelvis unintentionally. Geno shifted upon the realization, trying to not arouse his partner further, assuming this may have been due to last night. The glitched skeleton’s attention soon turned to a crumpled sheet of paper on the coffee table, baffling him. -Holy shit, it’s haunted and psychic- Geno still picked it up, minutely curious what the given day’s subject is, blushing as soon as he found it. -God, this paper is as determined to get us to fuck as Reaper is- Geno puffed up, not wanting to admit to himself that he actually wanted to do it. 

It’s not like they haven’t done this in the past, but it always took some convincing on Reaper’s part. Geno spared a glance at his partner, softening at the sight of his calm expression, his chest rising and falling subtly. The smaller leaned forward to plant a soft, almost unnoticed, kiss on the corner of his husband’s ‘lips’ inducing a soft stirring in his lover, but he remained in slumber nonetheless. Geno regretted even thinking of doing such a thing but as long as his husband remained sleeping it would be a reverie for all intents and purposes. He slowly crawled back, facing the approximate location of where Reaper’s member was encased in the fabric of his black shorts. 

Upon taking a heavy gulp, he slipped the shorts down, revealing the hardened member, drawing his finger from tip to base, earning a muffled gasp from the latter. Geno tensed up for a moment, cursing himself quietly for even thinking this was remotely a good idea, on the contrary, far from it. Since Geno had already gotten this far, he leaned his head down, placing his mouth over the tip lightly, using one of his hands to massage the base of the length. He used his tongue to tease the tip, already feeling precum run down his throat. In a swift motion, he bobbed his head down almost feeling the need to choke from the size but restrained it. His tongue continued to press and twist against the ecto-flesh, quickly and vigorously deepening in intricacy. The smaller hardly paid any mind to the grunts received from Reaper, signifying his focused work is doing its job well. 

The smaller skeleton allowed his mind to be clouded, only paying mind to the task at hand, that was until he felt a hand cup the back of his skull bringing his motion to a screeching halt but progressed again as the member was forced deeper down his throat. Geno had to ardently think about not gagging from lack of breath but decided against it, pushing through to grant his husband release. Reaper’s hand subconsciously tightened along Geno’s head, releasing a few breathy moans and gasps. Geno took this as a sign that the latter was drawing near to climax, feeling the member throb eagerly in his mouth, only driving Geno to intensify his work on the phallus. The feeling of Reaper’s fingertips curling up and digging into to his skull seemed to accompany the long awaited orgasm, but the pleasure between the two had more than numbed out the pain. Geno’s throat was just as briskly filled with hot cum, making him pull his head away with a slight pop, fighting the urge to cough the viscous liquid up, finally swallowing hard, feeling the thickness of it travel and disappear somewhere in his nonexistent stomach. Geno felt his head spin from previously being unable to breath as well as receiving the seed deep with in his mouth, only vaguely hearing a soft chuckle in front of him.

“I appreciate the good morning kiss, my love. Although you didn’t have to go that far~” Geno stumbled through incoherent self ramblings, unable to justify his action, not like Reaper even needed one, his smug crooked smile speaking for itself. 

“Weren’t you asleep..?” 

“How could I possibly sleep through something as amazing as that?” Geno’s face exploded in its traditional blue shade, immediately looking away, feeling the hot burning shame searing his cheeks. Reaper gently placed his pointer finger on Geno’s chin, lifting it up with such grace, meeting their ‘lips’ in a tightly locked kiss, Geno too stunned to be opposed of simple affection. “I eagerly await to return the favor, my love,” Reaper bit his lower ’lip’ trying to withhold a sly smirk, Geno still seeming in a perpetual state of confusion and embarrassment. Reaper leans down and repeats the previous kiss but with far less time and intensity put into it, ending as soon as it happened. “And don’t worry you will get your turn soon, hun~” Geno seemed far too purplexed to say anything, still processing his failed notion of ‘doing it while he was still asleep’ spiel. The smaller quickly buried his face into the god’s chest, trying to repress his shame, his hands tightly gripped the black t-shirt in front of him. Reaper chuckled again, seeing such a vulnerable state in his lover, petting the back of his skull gently, once again curling up together on the couch, with it recently being a notable pattern in their routine. 

Not long later they actually progressed there day much like any, eventually leading to Reaper answering his phone and, to Geno’s dismay, work. Hours flew by with Geno awaiting the arrival of his husband, which didn’t come in time to see the smaller fall into slumber on the plush surface of the couch, in fact nowhere near the time that was noted as evening or night. The following day approaching quickly when the god of death finally returned to his home, stumbling through the door in draining exhaustion.


	6. Day 6: Clothes getting off

Reaper closed the door behind him, dematerializing his weapon from his hand. He leaned against the door, allowing his tired body to give way to gravity and slide down the smooth wood surface. The god let out a deep sigh, feeling his eyes grow heavy as his hood cast a shadow over his face. His instinct was leading him to fall asleep but a small red detailed focused in his vision, drawing his eyes up to the couch to see the small sleeping form of his lover. 

The god pushed himself up with greater effort than he anticipated, grunting quietly. He stumbled over and took a seat on the side of the couch, his eyes scanning over the details of Geno’s face, visible in the soft glow of a lamp near the corner of the room, tracing his finger over his cheek gently. Reaper breathed a small laugh at the sight of Geno snuggling into his worn red scarf wrapped around his neck, much like a child would with an over-attached-to stuffed toy. The taller leaned down to plant a string of kisses down his jaw and neck, pulling the scarf down enough to peck the edges of his clavicle. 

Reaper took a deep breath, inhaling the subtly sweet scent that radiated off his partner’s delicate bones. It seemed intoxicating to the god, and in his already exhausted state, he pursued this feeling. One of his hands already began snake up his shirt, feeling the scathed edges of the bone, succeeding in drawing out a pleasured reaction from the smaller. His mind clouded over, hearing the muted moans as a plea for more, pulling the shirt up and off the fragile form below him, the smaller’s arms now over his head. Reaper lowered his head to begin at his neck and proceed with the continuity of kisses, finally stalling at his sternum. Geno seemed to enjoy the affections of his husband, humming contently, even while unconscious. Reaper’s fingers dance along his partner’s ribs tenderly, shifting to lightly caress the edges of his bleeding scar.

“Hmn.. Reaper~...” Reaper froze for a moment, thinking he might have hurt his small lover, but eased up to see the same content expression he was showing before. The god still drew away, feeling an irking feeling that this was a wrong commitment, lightly cupping Geno’s face, feeling him subconsciously nuzzle into his palm.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Reaper whispered quietly, intending to keep it to himself, brushing his thumb against Geno’s closed eye socket. He sighed again, smiling at the sight of how peaceful and subjectively beautiful his husband appeared in the dimly lit room. He took his cloak, the ebony shade contrasted heavily against the white ensemble the other displayed, carefully wrapping Geno in the garment, pulling his arms through as gently as possible. A small blush crept over the god’s cheeks as he saw his husband roll to his side and curl up, the cloak on him multiple sizes too large, almost drowning his thin frame in the black fabric. He felt a familiar presence ping in his mind; someone is dying. 

Reaper let off a heavy tired sigh before forcing himself to stand up again, quickly transporting a black hoodie from the bedroom to at least look the part, not having the heart to disturb the smaller’s deep slumber. His scythe materialized in his hands with a glowing flash of blue magic, the god’s left eye turned the synonymous color as he did so, soon disappearing through a portal he formed, leaving Geno to rest in the enveloping protection of the Death god’s cloak.


	7. Day 7: Half Dressed

The glitched skeleton hummed softly as he stirred in his slumber, feeling the comfort the oversized cloak gave him, hugging his bare bones ever so gently. He finally cracked his eye open thinking for a moment that it was Reaper who was enveloping him in such blissful enclosement, but disappointedly found himself alone on the couch, with the black fabric draped over him. He hugged himself tightly, imagining being held by the god, humming at the familiar scent the textile gave off: slightly sweet with a small underlying bitterness, which wasn’t a wonder of its origin considering the latter’s occupation. 

Geno vaguely remembers having an oddly lewd dream the previous night, but it ended all too soon, remembering it’s abrupt end, almost bringing out an audible whine from Geno again. Another intriguing curiosity struck Geno’s tired mind; He knew for certain he didn’t fall asleep with Reaper’s cloak on, so the wonder was drawn from how it ended up on him. This was followed by a realization and another string of questions on how he was shirtless under the black clothing. 

Geno huffed.

He finally stood up from the couch, feeling a slight creak in his neck, likely resulted from consecutive day spent sleeping on the old matted couch; it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but it felt right for Geno to wait for his husband to walk through the doors - even if it was late and even if the smaller had already dozed off. He cupped the extra fabric of the cloak that fell past his hands, crinkling it tightly in his fist, finding comfort in even holding it in the absence of his husband. He tied up the cloak around his waist trying to pull up some of the extra that dragged on the floor due to Geno’s generally smaller stature to his husband. Why Geno even bothered with wearing such cumbersome attire was beyond him, but he felt a level of security while adorning the god’s ebony cloak. Geno chose to make his way to the kitchen to prepare himself some food, even if the urge to eat never really seemed to strike him. He had to roll up the sleeves multiple times to actually make any strides of shortening it to the point of not getting in the way, finally doing so as he felt the heavy bunch of fabric rest right in the joint of his elbow. 

After finally eating a small bit of food deemed a meal, he walked back into the living room and sat down lazily on the couch, sighing in boredom, pouting like an unamused child. Geno’s eyes drew to the side of the room where a small bookshelf resided, quickly levitating a mundane science book to him with blue magic. He flipped through it, scanning over familiar material he has likely read hundreds of times in the past. A sudden knock at the door jolted the smaller from a near trance, dropping the book onto his lap. He couldn’t really guess who could be at the door since it was a given they would hardly receive guests given their residence. The smaller hesitantly opened the door, cracking it only slightly to see who this spontaneous ‘guest’ is. He was met quickly with the sporadic eyes of the creator, a little taken aback by his sudden appearance. 

“Uh.. hi…” The glitched skeleton came off as perplexed, greeted by a friendly smile from the artist. 

“Heya, sorry for the drop by, but I had some time and noticed Reaper was out working so I figured you were home likely doing nothing,” Geno would have been insulted by the assumption but Ink was unfortunately not wrong, “So how’s the house been so far?” Ink quickly changed the subject, the question bringing a subtle reminder to Geno that the house was indeed graciously built up by the creator when he and Reaper got married. 

“Oh great, thanks again for your help. It means a lot,” Geno timidly responded, “You can come in for a bit if you’d like to,” He waved the artist in and Ink nodded affirmingly, setting hit oversized paint brush beside the door. 

“Nice get up by the way,” Ink snickered teasingly, noticing Geno picking up the lower part of the garment to avoid tripping on it; Geno shot an annoyed glare at Ink. The two took a seat on the couch, silent for a moment before Ink sprung up another question, “You haven’t really gone out much, have you Geno?” Geno looked down at the floor, as reason for this pile up in his head. 

“Kinda hard when you’re in a constant state of dying. Even with the amulet that I got from Life, it puts such a heavy strain on my body to leave the save screen,” Ink remained silent, not quite sure how to comment.

“Maybe you should consider having kids or something. That would certainly make your life more exciting,” 

“Exciting or tiring?” Geno replied unenthusiastically, taking rather high malfavor towards the idea.

“Both,” Ink shrugged.

“Yea, I’ll pass, although knowing Reaper he would likely jump at the opportunity,” Geno scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Don’t give him the idea by the way, he probably wouldn’t stop pestering me until I gave in,” 

“Wouldn’t you want a kid with Reaper?” Geno thought for a moment at the notion of starting a family with the god of death, imagining how chaotic a life with children would be, but he had to hand it to Ink, it certainly would be more exciting then sitting in a house alone everyday. The thought of asking Reaper did not quite appeal to the skeleton though. 

“I wouldn’t hate it…” Geno mumbled quietly, looking away from the artist while slumping down on the couch with a soft pout. Ink chuckled at how much the other denied the favor of starting a family, proceeding with a mocking remark. 

“Eh, one day you two will just forget to wear protection anyway,” He spoke nonchalantly causing a bright blue shade to cascade down the glitched skeleton’s face. 

“Ink!” The artist held back another snicker before sensing an irking feeling inside him, halting him in the action. 

“Shit, I gotta get going. Error seems to be fucking something up again,” The mention of Geno’s younger brother piqued his interest.

“You're still trying to rip his head off?” Geno asked in certainty of the answer.

“Yea and vise versa,” He shrugged, “Anyway, I’ll talk to you some other time, and Geno you should really consider what I told you,”

“No ink,” Geno spoke bluntly.

“Suit yourself,” Ink created a portal with his brushed a warp away, leaving Geno alone in the house once again. 

***

Reaper finally made his way home later that ‘evening’, appearing even more exhausted than before. He heard soft clattering from the kitchen and stumbled in to see Geno still wearing the god’s oversized clothing, working over a small pot on the stove. He walked behind his husband, pulling him tightly against his body, just enjoying the feeling of the smaller tightly encased in his arms. Geno tensed up ever so slightly in the split second he felt the other’s arms wrap around him, but immediately relaxed at the assurance it was who he hoped it was. Reaper said nothing, burying his face into the crook of Geno’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent he seemed to always radiate. 

“Love, I am so tired right now but seeing you in my cloak is sexy as hell, and now I really want to fuck you…” Reaper sounded out of breath, panting softly against the smaller’s neck. Geno was initially stunned at the bluntness of the statement, but then again he shouldn’t be because this is after all Reaper and even more so Reaper with extreme sleep deprivation and little to no common sense remaining. 

“Reaper, I honestly can’t tell if your tired or horny,” Reaper chuckled weakly, planting another kiss along Geno’s neck. 

“Fuckin- both…” Reaper was slowly feeling intoxicated by Geno’s presence and scent, wanting to get more at any cost, “Please Geno, you’re driving me crazy…” The god continued with his string of kisses along the delicate bones of Geno’s neck and collar. Geno didn’t find the heart to oppose, feeling a small bit touch starved himself. He turned the stove off as a precaution and released a heavy sigh.

“Fine, but you better-” Geno gasped as Reaper took the opportunity the second it was granted to him to scoop the smaller into his arms and walk over to the couch in the living room. As soon as Geno was thrown onto the surface of the furniture, Reaper pinned him down, his hands quickly began to deal with the clothing that was in his way. Fortunately for him, other than the cloak that was easily untied anyway but still left on the smaller’s frame, only shorts remained on Geno’s form below him which were also dealt with in a matter of seconds. Reaper continued to pant heavily as he awaited for Geno to get the message and summon an entrance in his pelvis, which, much like everything else, took only a short amount of time. 

Even in such a short exchange, Geno had managed to get aroused enough to already be wet in his entrance, which was lucky for both of them because Reaper didn’t have the patience for foreplay; Although Geno would have still found pleasure in it being the immense masochist that he was. Regardless, Reaper spared no time to pull his member out from his pants and thrust into his lover hard, taking less care over Geno in his hazy state. Reaper’s hands danced along Geno’s arched spine as he continued to thrust at a firm yet quick pace, easily turning Geno into a mess under his husband. The smaller threw his head back in deep enveloping bliss, giving himself entirely to Reaper’s whims. Reaper kissed deeply down his partner’s neck and trailed down to focus on his sternum and upper ribs, pulling his hips up slightly to get a better angle to pound into Geno’s wanting entrance. 

This slight change in position was just enough to have Reaper’s hard member thrust against the latter’s g-spot, making them quickly fall into the clutches of pure rapture. At Geno’s peak, his cunt tightened around the other’s length, pressing around it in such a way that climax was inevitable, resulting in a hot pleasant feeling to consume Geno’s womb, not caring at the current moment the potential consequences of that: that would be a problem for his future self to deal with. Reaper barely had the energy to pull out, collapsing onto Geno’s chest, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the smaller form below. Geno panted heavily, his mind clouded by the amazing orgasm he just endured, placing a hand over Reaper’s skull as he slept peacefully against him. Geno’s eye quickly drifted shut as well, feeling a residual warmth around them both.


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

_I actually ended up skipping this day, because at the time of writing this challenge I was getting behind on sleep and took this day to just catch up. In this book on Wattpad, I reference my readers to my oneshot book where I wrote an Afterdeath oneshot called 'Phone Sex'. It has become apparent to me that you cannot access Wattpad books without an account, although if you by chance have one, my username is the same as here._

_I did have intentions of rewriting this day as a stand alone smut oneshot a bit later in time to post here, but for now this will remain void._


	9. Day 9: Against the wall

A weight pushed down over Geno’s ribs slightly, subtly awaking the smaller, causing his eye to drift down to see Reaper completely out of it, attempting to satiate his exhaustion in a deep slumber. Geno thought for a moment about their spontaneous excursion to the couch last night, remembering the climactic finish and looked down at where his torso would be in a panic. He was quickly washed in relief as everything seemed to be unsummoned from the previous night, exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. -Ink is right though, one day I’m not going to be so lucky- He shoved that worry aside for now, bringing his attention to his husband who had his head resting against the smaller’s ribcage. He smiled softly and rested a hand on the top of his head, lightly petting it in a loving way. Reaper hummed in his sleep, tightening the hold around Geno unconsciously. The smaller squirmed in the god’s hold trying his best to release himself from it without stirring his husband, and if it weren’t for the lack of sleep Reaper had gotten in the past day, he may have not been so fortunate. 

Geno sighed as he stood right beside the couch, still somehow wearing Reaper’s black cloak, although this time being completely bare underneath. He quickly tied it up, in a haste to cover his indecency even with the lack of presence in the house. Geno looked back down at the couch to see Reaper nuzzling the pillow that the other previously slept on. The glitched skeleton let off an exhaled chuckle at how purely adorable his partner was in his sleep. 

As Geno began to walk towards the kitchen in hopes to prepare breakfast, he winced slightly at a humming ache from his lower region, even with the magic disbanded from his skeletal form. Unfortunately for the smaller, he was very used to this feeling, especially recently, thus continued walking without much falter. 

Upon entering he realized how lacking his appetite was and mentally settled on preparing hot water for coffee instead. The water quickly came to a boil in the kettle, signalling Geno to finish the prep and finally walk over to the small kitchen table to indulge in his caffeinated beverage. He felt his eyelid was still fighting off a lingering tiredness, occasionally falling before Geno snapped back to reality. Geno could feel with every sip of the hot coffee, unwanted stress melting off his bones, which on the contrary seemed to dig up some forgotten thoughts. 

He remembered the artists notion from the previous day, seemingly unstirred by the idea other than a soft dusting of blue over his cheeks. He allowed that idea to wander further into what life would be like with children. Geno found such a lifestyle unappealing at best, but for some odd reason he couldn’t completely reject it from his mind. He didn’t even realize that he had sat there for over an hour, completely consumed by his thoughts, until he tried to take a sip again and was met with an empty mug, inducing a dejected huff from the skeleton. 

He stood up again, being mindful of the extra fabric dragging at his feet and walked to the counter to make another cup for himself. As he did so, he heard a rustling and muted groan from the other room, but found no need to turn around, knowing what or better yet who it is. Upon hearing the shuffles move closer to him, he felt arms wrap around his chest, luckily leaving his arms free, and a chin resting against his right shoulder, allowing the smaller to spare an unenthused glance at his partner. 

“Coffee?” Geno spoke up bluntly, sensing the still leeching tiredness from Reaper. 

“That sounds great, babe..” He mumbled quietly, but Geno already seemed to know the answer and reached for a mug in the cupboard beside him. The two remained in content silence as the water was set to boil in the kettle again, but was broken when Reaper shifted his head to kiss his lover’s neck gently. “Thank you for last night, by the way. I eagerly anticipate doing it again today,”

“Did you just fuck me last night because of the list subject?”

“Partially: while overlooking it quickly I thought about doing those things to you, and it turned me on so much. And when I saw you in the kitchen I just couldn’t resist you,” Geno rolled his eyelight, unsurprised by the statement. 

“So what’s today?” Geno unenthusiastically asked, figuring to humor the god, who chuckled in response. His eye glowed blue as he materialized the paper in his hand from wherever it was originally located. 

“See for yourself~” Geno took the paper, scanning it to get to the next day, becoming numb to reacting this early in the ‘morning’ and already expressed pointless protest towards for it before. 

“Huh…” Geno felt a soft heat rise to his cheeks but otherwise seemed inexpressive. 

“I take this as a sign of approval~?” Geno sighed with minut annoyance, setting the paper down on the counter. 

“Can’t you at least wait until after breakfast?” He spoke dejectedly, hearing the kettle whistle. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Reaper cooed against the latter’s neck, still remaining wrapped around the smaller as Geno monotonously poured the hot water into two mugs now, making the coffee the two deemed ‘breakfast’, “Besides, you seem to already be ready for it~” Reaper’s hand slipped into the cloak caressing the sensitive edges of Geno’s pelvis, causing a flash of pleasure to jolt the smaller, almost making him knock the mugs over as he gripped the edge of the counter, his other hand covering his mouth to avoid making excessive noise. 

“Reaper!” The god chuckled as he pulled his hand away briskly, taking a mug from the counter before he’d have to deal with Geno’s violent outburst. Geno huffed as he saw his husband leave for the living room, with an intentful smirk gracing his face. The smaller turned back to the counter, feeling slightly flushed from the small feel-up he received, taking a few sips of his coffee before realizing how little of an interest he has to finish it and wanted to just go to his husband to get today’s subject done and over, or he actually wanted to get rammed up a wall by Reaper: either way he is quite literally fucked. He took a few more unfocused sips of his coffee before setting the mug down far harder than he should have, hating how frustrated he has gotten. 

He walked into the living room and saw Reaper lounging on the couch with his phone in hand, coffee resting on the coffee table in front of him. Geno exhaled heavily before walking over to his husband and taking a seat on his lap. Reaper rose a figurative eyebrow as he set his phone down and wrapped one of his arms around his partner’s waist, feeling through the garment to tell that Geno had summoned a torso and assumingly everything else needed. The smaller cupped his husband’s face, kissing him deeply, stifling a moan against the other’s mouth as he felt the god creep his hand up the latter’s inner thigh, reaching the folds between his legs, warming up the entrance for the real thing. Reaper halted as he felt Geno pull their faces away harshly, shooting a weak glare at him. “You better fucking use protection this time…” Geno’s words seemed more forced than before, a bit out of breath from the make out and teasing he received. Reaper didn’t reply but breathed out a quiet chuckle, shifting Geno slightly on his lap so that the smaller was straddling him, wrapping Geno’s legs around his waist. 

“It’s inevitable anyways, might as well start trying now,” Reaper cooed, kissing Geno’s neck.

“If you get me pregnant, I’m forbidding you from having sex with me until I give birth,” Geno spat in a low growl.

“Touche,” Much like he did with the list earlier, he used his magic to manifest a condom into his hand, for the sake of appeasing the glitched skeleton. He pulled out his member from his pants and fiddled with the wrapper with his teeth before succeeding in taking it out and putting it on. “Now where were we~?” Reaper aggressively pulled the cloak off Geno’s thin frame, leaving the smaller entirely exposed to him. 

Reaper stood up, locking his hands together to support Geno from underneath, but that didn’t stop Geno from tightening his hold around his husband, feeling the base of the exposed member push up against his clit, making him stifle a moan. Reaper maneuvered to the nearest wall quickly, slamming Geno against it with heavy ardence, soon forcing his member in flush to Geno’s hips, Geno having received just enough foreplay to feel the length slide into his wet cunt with ease. Pleasure immediately consumed the smaller’s mind, the pure ecstasy made him feel like he was melting under his husband’s touch. Reaper gripped Geno’s thighs tightly as he continuously delivered hard thrusts into Geno, turning him into a begging mess under him. 

“Fuck- reaper~ Harder~! please... “ The words were punctuated by thrusts and broken up otherwise by Geno’s inability to speak, panting and moaning heavily. Reaper growled lowly as he fucked Geno harder against the wall, leaning in to bite Geno’s collar bone, driving the latter’s masochistic mind insane with want. Geno’s grip on Reaper’s shoulder’s tightened nearly to the point of drawing blood, but this didn’t bother Reaper as he was wholly focused on finishing both of them off. Fortunately, that was very quick received, Geno cried out loudly as he came onto Reaper’s dick, clenching around it to induce Reaper’s undoing as well. Geno limply fell against his husband, his energy entirely drained, his body trembling from overexertion and pleasure. Reaper carefully carried his small lover over to the couch, draping his cloak over Geno once again before he walked off and disposed of the used contraceptive. He returned to see his husband more than graciously curling up into his cloak, and Reaper bent down to pick up and drink his now cooled coffee. 

“How was that, darling?” The god lightly brushed a hand against the side of Geno’s skull, seeing his lover faintly lean into it, although weakly glaring at him.

“If I say it was good will you get me my coffee?” Reaper chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. 

“You loved it, baby, admit it,” Geno grasped the cloak and pulled it up to his face to obscure his evident blush.

“I suppose, but can you still get me my coffee?” He asked more meekly after admitting that, although both of them knew it was crystal clear the smaller enjoyed himself about as much as the taller did. With a slight smirk, Reaper took a larger sip of his coffee to leave in his mouth, setting the mug on the table again before quickly leaning down, taking Geno by surprise with a deep kiss. The smaller didn’t really think much of it, although completely missed the part where Reaper drank some of his coffee before, going momentarily wide socketed at the feeling of a warm smooth liquid entering his mouth. He certainly didn’t protest the action though, drinking it almost as soon as the taste touched his tongue, deepening the kiss to take away the lingering taste of black coffee from Reaper’s mouth. They drew away with a pant, a string of saliva connecting the tip of their tongues. 

“Cute, although that’s not what I asked for,” Geno sudden burst of confidence intrigued the god, but he was even further taken aback when Geno licked a trail of coffee that slipped from the corner of Reaper’s ‘lips’ and ran down his chin. 

“What? Does caffeine make you horny, baby~?” Reaper’s hands trailed to Geno’s still summoned thighs, hoisting them up and around his waist, “‘cause if that were the case, remind me to never stop giving it to you~” Geno wrapped his arms around Reaper’s neck, pulling him the tiniest bit closer, looking at him promiscuously.

“You wish, hun, now go get me my coffee,” Geno moved one of his hands slowly from his back to his chest, harshly pushing his husband off him. 

“Rejected for coffee, how could you, angel?” Reaper pulled himself off, and Geno just snickered at the mock offence he took, “I could always just give you mine, but I’d only let you drink it from my mouth,”

“Tempting, but no,” Geno rolled onto his side, covering up his legs again. Reaper just shrugged and finally made his way to the kitchen where Geno had left his mug, letting the smaller to wrap himself further in the comfort of his husband’s cloak.


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning: A bit of pet play (including collars)

Another day overturned at the Afterdeath household, the couple quietly slept in there upstairs bedroom for a change. Geno had more or less recovered from the previous morning’s session, curled up against his husband’s clothed chest. Reaper laid there, an arm wrapped around Geno’s smaller form, examining the list while Geno was asleep. Reaper turned to look at him, feeling the subtle rise and fall of Geno’s chest against his own as he slept peacefully. Reaper set the list on the nightstand, trying to avoid stirring Geno, moving back to his original position casually, kissing the smaller’s temple, inducing a quiet purr from his lover. Geno soon fluttered his eye open, meeting his gaze with Reaper’s and immediately leaned in to meet their lips in a sweet early morning kiss. 

“What do we have today, Reap?” Geno asked tiredly, not really caring about potential repercussions behind the question. 

“Are you actually looking forward to doing it?” Reaper cooed teasingly, causing Geno to bury his face into Reaper’s chest in denial.

“I just want to know is all, it’s most likely unavoidable anyway,” The smaller mumbled quietly, causing Reaper to chuckle, tightening his hold to pull Geno for a kiss placed on his forehead. 

“Well if you really want to know, I suggest you get onto your hands and knees and I can show you~” Geno inevitably blushed because of how lewd he made the comment sound. Reaper buried his face into the crook of Geno’s neck, kissing and nipping the bone, drawing out a few muted moans and gasps, continuing to whisper quiet seductions against Geno’s jaw, “I’ll let you choose when I do it, alright my angel~? But when you do, expect me to be rough with you~” Geno never vocally admitted it but he loved when his husband was rough with him and it wasn’t hard for Reaper to figure it too, knowing very quickly how much of a masochist his small lover is. Geno coiled his arms around Reaper’s neck, kissing him deeply, nipping at the taller’s lower lip, silently signalling his desire. The god smirked into the kiss, clearing getting the message and flipping the two over so Reaper was pinning Geno down. 

They continued their heated makeout, their tongues twisted eagerly, yearning for more. Geno, in the moment, subconsciously wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist, pulling him closer. “I told you love, you’ll have to get onto your hands and knees before I start,” Geno whined, not wanting to halt their current progress, but even with the reminder, Reaper still began to strip away the t-shirt and shorts. The smaller had already saved Reaper the trouble, summoning all the necessary parts, feeling the god’s enrapturing touch dance along his increasingly sensitive ectoplasmic body. “I think I’ll have to make it a little more clear what I want, babe~” Reaper growled lowly into the latter’s neck, the vibration from his voice pressed against Geno’s bone. Geno spared a hazily confused side glance to his husband, noticing a soft glow beside him but it was difficult for him to make out from his blindside. He heard a soft rattling of metal on metal, followed by a feeling of something strapping around his neck. He was about to protest but was met with Reaper’s smug ass face as he mused at his new little ‘pet’. “Hm, maybe now you’ll listen~” 

“Reap- ah..!” Geno yelped when he felt his whole body being flipped, his hips grabbed rather aggressively and pulled up to have his ass lewdly displayed in front of Reaper. The taller pulled back on the leash that was clamped to the collar, bringing Geno into a slightly less shameful position of being on his hands. “What’s with all this…?” Geno meekly asked, hesitation surrounding his words. 

Reaper chuckled again, “I thought the collar would be appropriate considering today is ‘Doggy style’. Besides, I haven’t had a good reason to use it recently,” Reaper continued to coo at his lover, petting the fold of the other’s vulva, feeling how wet it has become by this mild teasing alone. Geno’s mind has already clouded up, doubling finding the collar a bit of a turn on for him, trying his best not to indecently moan even before they have started. Of course that wishful thinking was short lived as Reaper prodded Geno’s wet cunt, thrusting in with a hard buck of his hips, pulling the leash back even further to limit Geno’s movements. The difference in position had caused the length inside him to abuse Geno’s g-spot inducing a cry in ecstasy, the smaller barely holding back his orgasm in attempts of lasting for at least longer than a minute. With each ram inside his pussy, it made it all the harder to hold back, inevitably lolling his tongue out right at the peak of a blissful climax, but was abruptly stopped right on the edge of falling. Reaper apparently hadn’t found this to be enough for him to cum and also believed Geno could still go for more. “Geno love, we’re not done yet~” Geno panted heavily, appearing to turn his head to the side unsure of how to think in such haziness of thought, “As my little ‘pet’ for the day, you have to call me by the right name, then I can grant you your beautiful release~” Geno bit his ‘lip’ restraining his voice from simply saying ‘master fuck me hard..’ or some other questionable phrasing that would make Geno come off as about as desperate as he currently is, but refuses to admit it. 

“...m-master, please let me cum… give it to me hard~” He couldn’t help himself: he was desperately digging his hands into the bed pillow, wanting to feel a reliving orgasm to satiate his arousal. 

“How quickly you learn~” Reaper cooed as he once again began to fuck Geno hard in his over sensitive cunt. The taller pulled hard on the leash, pulling Geno’s trembling form up so he was sitting in the taller’s dick. Reaper continued to bounce his helpless lover on his lap, causing the tip of the length to pound against the smaller’s womb, bringing focus to a concerning thought that unfortunately sparked in his mind right before falling into the clutches of climax. _-Son of a bitch forgot protection again-_ Geno would have begun to mentally beat himself up, but alas every thought in his head came to a screeching stop, completely shot out by the familiar warmth consuming his insides as well as a wash of immeasurable pleasure. Geno fell limp in his husband’s lap, his body lifted up to pull out of him, hot cum dripping down his summoned anatomy. Reaper cupped the opposite side of Geno’s face, kissing him sweetly as that managed to lull him to sleep, being the final straw towards completely passing out. Reaper took the collar off Geno’s thin neck, laying him down on the bed, admiring his handy work. He curled up beside Geno’s still shaking body, tracing soft circles onto Geno’s upper thigh. He kissed the nape of Geno’s neck, hearing a subconscious hum from the smaller as the two fell asleep together again, even though it was still technically morning.


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning(?): Role reversal, joking daddy kink courtesy of Reaper

“You want to what?” Geno’s calm lounging on the couch was quickly obstructed by the rather blunt question that baffled the smaller greatly. He previously paid no mind to his husband, who walked into the living room minutes before, but he shouldn’t be surprised of the questions or recent suggestions being made. 

“Switch,” Reaper spoke simply causing Geno to furrow his brow. 

“There’s no way you’re serious, you’d never let me top. I gave up on even trying after we got married,” Geno figured that this was merely a mocking antic played by the god, drawing his attention back to his phone that was sifting through before he was interrupted. 

“Well today’s subject seemed a little dull considering you’re always submissive under me~” Reaper cooed teasingly, “Besides, I’m willing to sacrifice a bit of my pride for the sake of experimenting,” 

“Really now?” Geno rolled his eye, speaking sarcastically as he still remained doubtful and waiting when this is all called as a stupid joke. 

“Come on Geno, I know you want to~ and I’m growing curious to see what you’re like on top,” Geno huffed, blushing an increasingly brighter blue. Reaper fell into Geno’s lap, cupping the other’s face to look down at him, one of his eyes holding a glowing white eyelight contrary to his typically voided sockets. He was clearly playing a drama queen, continuing to mock Geno, hoping to break him with sheer annoyance. Geno, on the other hand, tried to resist the urge to just throw his husband off of him, finding his behavior slowly whittling at his nerves. 

“Reaper…” The glitched skeleton groaned as he tried to pry Reaper’s hands, that have already begun to wrap around his body, off him. Finally, Geno felt something snap when Reaper planted a few bites on his collarbone, his hands continuing to roam Geno’s upper body, even tracing the hem of his shorts. His patience was gone as he grabbed both of Reaper’s wrists and pinned them above his head against the arm of the couch. The god turned wide-eyed for a moment, before smiling crookedly at his partner. 

“This is rather forward of you, Geno~” 

“You’re fucking asking for it,” 

“Well it’s good to see the last fifteen minutes of teasing aren’t going to waste,” Reaper’s generally smug conduct managed to tick Geno off more, wanting nothing more than to rid of it. His grip tightened around Reaper’s wrists more as his eye flared blue with a deep crimson melting into it. A flash of magic overtook the two as they both ended up atop their bed upstairs. 

“If you want this so badly, then you’ll fucking get it,” Geno growled, not even a hint of sympathy in his voice: just annoyance.

“Hmn, yes please~” Reaper’s hands were still restrained, but he was intrigued to say the least at how far Geno is going. Geno leaned down to meet their lips together in a rather aggressive display of desire, feeling Reaper bite at his lower ‘lip’ as he pulled away, looking down to see Reaper’s tongue lolling out, avidly mocking the smaller. “Ah~ fuck me daddy~” Geno stopped dead, his one eye turning void, debating whether or not to simply leave, maybe finally escape what he thought for a moment was a hell that he had entered.

“I am going to god damn strangle you if you say that again,” Reaper found it to be increasingly more entertaining to lewdly tease his husband, knowingly taking it too far for anyone’s good, let alone Geno’s.

“Oh~ I knew you were kinky, but I didn’t know you were into that~” Geno huffed, fighting off the urge to slap Reaper. 

“Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?” 

“Aww, you love it babe,” Reaper wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, pleasantly surprised to feel a bulge pressing against him. “Oh~ you do,” He cooed, noticing a blush cover Geno’s face, “No need to wait Geno, go ahead,” The hand that wasn’t used to hold Reaper’s arms in place, ever so hesitantly drifted to Reaper’s shorts, pulling the fabric slowly down. Geno mused for a moment at such a contrasting sight as Reaper with a female form, gently tracing his finger tip over the folds, receiving a sharp breath from Reaper. Geno’s eye shot up to be met with Reaper’s, the eye light wavering slightly even from the smallest touch. He assumed there wasn’t a need to delay, releasing his partner’s wrists and pulling his shorts down as well to now show a hardened member not quite Reaper’s typical size, but certainly enough for him given his current anatomy. 

Geno looked up again for affirmation, receiving an unusually confident nod from his husband, setting in a small bit of panic in the smaller at the fact that this was actually happening, fearing he may mess up somehow. In his precautionary cacophony of thoughts, he remembered that now he had to put protection on because god forbid the one and only day Reaper decides to bottom, he got pregnant. Pulling one out of the nightstand drawer, he ripped away the wrapping and put it on without much additional thought. 

“You’ll thank me later,” He spared another glance at Reaper, who snickered under his breath, but not doubtful of what the other said. Geno finally lined himself up with Reaper, pushing in slowly figuring the latter is likely extremely unadjusted to the feeling even for how cocky he seemed before. Almost immediately, Reaper bit back a hiss of discomfort but refused to say anything, thus Geno continued to push in. He could feel how Reaper’s hands gripped tighter into Geno’s forearms that were on either side of him, his fingers digging into the bone. 

“Fuck- Geno, wait,” He stopped, almost at the point of being completely in, but could clearly tell that Reaper was in more pain than the mild hissing entailed. 

“Hm, is it too much?” He spoke gently, receiving a denying shake of the latter’s head.

“No… just wait…” His voice wavered, his eyes avoiding his husband’s from above him. 

“I suppose this would be equal to your first time, huh?” Geno’s voice continued to be delivered with care, remembering exactly the feeling his husband is currently experiencing.

“We’ve been married for how long and only now am I losing my virginity,” He chuckled weakly, picking fun at his own pain. They remained silent for a while as Geno waited for Reaper to say anything, simply hearing heavy breaths from his partner below. Geno remained patient, until he finally got a silent nod from Reaper to begin moving, his head falling back while he bit down hard on his lower ‘lip’ to refrain from making noise, his hands now tightly gripping Geno’s shoulders. He started out slow and steady, not hearing any complaints thus inducing a progressively increasing pace. 

“There Geno~ right there… ah harder~” Reaper’s voice finally gave way to a few moans, his words were already weak and exasperated, but Geno complied without comment, thrusting harder as per request, seemingly hitting a particularly sensitive spot within the god. “Fuck, Geno… I’m… hmn,” Geno also felt this, quickening his pace until he felt the entrance clench on him, joined by a weak stifled cry from Reaper, signalling climax, the other quickly following suit, coming to an abrupt halt in movement. “That was amazing, why haven’t we done this sooner…?” Reaper’s voice was riddled with heavy panting, attempting to catch his breath.

“Because you never wanted to,” Geno rested his forehead against the other’s, panting lightly as well.

“We should consider doing this more often then~” Geno looked away, silently whining, “Unless you want to keep subbing under me?” The grim reaper smirked knowingly at his partner, Geno trying to create some kind of excuse but both knew that was unlikely possible. 

“S-shut up…” Reaper chuckled, cupping Geno’s face while still wearing his trademark smirk. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll go back to our normal routine tomorrow,” Geno bit back a complaint at Reaper cockiness, taking one of the pillows from the bed and shoving it into Reaper’s face, receiving a rather light hearted laugh from the god. 

“Just go to sleep,” Reaper pulled the pillow to his chest, snuggling it lightly, quickly succumbing to the tiredness that had latched onto him.


	12. Day 12: Fingering

The god woke up after a surprisingly long night of rest, laying on his chest with his face buried in a pillow. He suddenly jolted up, almost worried he may have overslept for something, due to being so foreign to the feeling of getting an extended break. He quickly eased up, falling back into the comfort of the bed, taking notice to the empty bed beside him. He thought it strange how now he was the one who slept in as the latter left early, but the familiar rhythmic clatter from the kitchen assured him wholly. 

Regardless, Reaper felt he had remained in bed long enough, pulling himself up with only a lingering ache radiating off his bones, whether from last night’s everted ‘activity’ or simply sleeping weird. After finding any random pair of dark sweatpants he came to a haphazard assumption were his, he made his way into the kitchen seeing Geno preparing food at the stove, a kettle already set to boil water. The glitched skeleton had his trademark scarf on him, covering his shoulders much like a shawl, rather than simply hanging from his neck. Reaper smiled softly, walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms around his waist while resting his head against the crook of the other’s neck, humming contently. Geno seemed unresponsive, continuing to stir the food he was preparing, likely grown more or less adjusted. 

“Are you always this sore afterwards?” The god pouted quietly, still getting mild reaction from his partner.

“Yea, welcome to my world,”

“Let’s just forget yesterday ever happened and move on with our lives,” 

“What happened to wanting to do it again?” Geno gave a disheartened chuckled, side glancing at Reaper.

“Heh, I feel like my pride was hurt enough,” He nuzzled further into the red fabric resting on Geno’s shoulders. 

“How do you think I feel?” Geno returned to his casual monotony. 

“But you absolutely love being demeaned and violated, babe~” Reaper turned Geno’s chin with his finger effortlessly, noticing Geno trying to look away timidly, blushing but not trying to deny the statement, “Speaking of which, you ready for today, my angel?” Geno groaned, finally pulling away from Reaper’s gentle touch, tugging on the red scarf around him to cover himself up protectively. Reaper’s hand slipped down to the ignition of the stove, turning it off before peppering Geno’s neck, taking the smaller by surprise, making him bring one of his hands to his mouth to restrain himself. Reaper chuckled at how easily things reverted and how easily Geno fell apart at his touch. He quickly scooped Geno into his arms, hearing a muted yelp escape the latter’s mouth, his arms briskly wrapped around the god’s neck, scared of the idea of falling even though he knew he would be well handled in his husband’s arms. Reaper walked over to the couch with intent for the umpteeth time, likely not going to be the last in the remaining thirty day span. Geno remained in his lap as he took a seat, one of his hands already creeping up his femur, simultaneously planting kisses along his neck and collar again. Geno’s head fell back as he allowed his husband to shower him in affection, small blissful purrs dripped off his tongue, half lidding his eye. 

“Geno, how about you summon something~” Reaper cooed seductively, smirking when he heard a timid whine from the smaller, but still magic coelesed below, forming into soft thick thighs and curving up to his typical female form. Initially, small circles were traced into the inner thigh, causing a shudder to run down Geno’s spine, just making him fall deeper into the rapturous caresses. This soon devolved when the smaller’s shorts were cast onto the floor, fingers slipped along the folds just as quickly as available, finally retrieving some weakened moans from him. Reaper carefully laid him down on his side, lying parallel behind him, still nipping and kissing at the bones around his neck. The taller pulled his hand away from between Geno’s legs, making him whine with more volume, not wanting to be left in a needy state untouched. Reaper understood this even with a want to pick fun at the smaller, and looped his arms under Geno’s leg to pull it up, shamefully spreading his legs in a way that shows all of his translucent anatomy. Geno would have hissed out a protest at the demeaning display if it weren’t for the fingers that were rather aggressively thrust inside his cunt, easily making him wet and wanting. Geno’s hand gripped at a pillow near his head, his fingers dug into the fabric as he rocked his hips to force Reaper’s fingers even the slightest bit deeper inside him. The tips of his fingers, had finally grazed the smaller’s g-spot, forcing Geno to bite down on the corner of the aforementioned pillow to refrain from crying out, feeling his climax tease at him, getting painfully close. Geno’s hand began to slip to his throbbing clit, trying to reach for the climax himself but Reaper quickly grabbed his hand growling lowly. 

“Don’t..” Geno felt himself slowly go insane from deprivation.

“Please, Reap… let me cum…” Geno forced out past his clenched teeth, pants heavily overcasting his words. Reaper continued to push against Geno’s g-spot, making him tense up until finally he felt himself fall over the edge, cumming onto Reaper’s hand. The smaller fell limp, panting immensely as he desperately craved something bigger inside of his quivering cunt. Reaper pulled away completely, seemingly not planning on aiding the smaller in his newly formed arousal. Between their general silence, a whistle gained both of their attentions, Reaper taking this as a chance to get up and leave for the kitchen. Geno quickly grabbed the sleeve of Reaper’s black hoodie, looking at him pleadingly. “Aren’t you going to finish...?” Geno’s voice wavered as he pleaded.

“That’s all I’m supposed to do to you today, you’ll have to wait patiently to get what you want~” Geno appeared astoundingly dejected, feeling the heat in his summoned anatomy swirl around, silently begging for more. Geno gulped down more begs and silently laid there, covering his exposed body with the excess length of his scarf, hearing the clatter of Reaper preparing the two coffees, knowingly torturing the smaller with such abrupt lack in contact.


	13. Day 13: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Starts the evening of the 12th)

Geno couldn’t seem to shake off that heat circling around his body, never finding anything enough. Unfortunately, even if Reaper reconsidered aiding the smaller, he had left to finish his work and there’s no guessing how long he’d be gone. 

The smaller simply decided to head to bed: curling up in the bed sheets and sleep off this gnawing discomfort. He tossed and turned, tightly hugging one of the pillows beside him, his state of arousal making it impossible to dissipate his summoned ecto that was quivering from deprivation. Geno bit into the fabric of the pillow as he moved his hand to pull off his shorts and lightly touch his dripping entrance, stifling a moan into the pillow. The precum was building inside him, seeping out in small trails down his thigh. His thumb brushed against his clit, the bundle of nerves trembled from any kind of contact. Geno thrusted two of his fingers inside harshly trying to gain any kind of stimulation that could compare to the real thing, but alas Geno found himself disappointedly displeased and now even more heated. He felt himself drool over the pillow case where his teeth were tightly clenched. He still continued to rub his clit finding a pin pricked point that made him cry out in pleasure, opening his mouth to let his tongue loll out. He spread his legs wider in anticipation for his hard reached orgasm, his breath quickened as he rubbed faster against the small nub, the precum lubricating it sufficiently for the task to be completed. 

Finally, he felt the pleasured high hit him, he arched his back from the intensity of the feeling, rapture buzzing through his bones leaving him dizzy. Geno panted for a while, trying to settle his roaring mind, his body going limp. He felt as the climactic fluid dripped out of his cunt, soaking into the sheets under him, groaning in dissatisfaction still feeling the need for more - for Reaper. -Still not enough...dammit- The glitched skeleton soon found it pointless to continue, slipping into a dreamless sleep from sheer exhaustion and overexertion. 

***

Reaper still hadn’t returned home yet, which Geno regrettably expected that considering how many days he’s stayed home consecutively in the past week. This induced a rather menial mood in Geno, making him simply wrap himself up in a blanket, trying to rest for the day. He jolted slightly when he heard the door open, but felt too sluggish to move hoping Reaper will just come upstairs himself. The door cracked open, revealing the god’s face partially covered by the dark hood of his cloak. 

“You alright love?” His voice was quiet and caring, calming the smaller, additionally seeing his partner walk in and take a seat on the bedside. Geno hummed, not directly vocalizing his distress. “Are you not feeling well?” He rested a hand over the smaller’s forehead, feeling for any oddity in temperature. 

“You could always help me...?” Geno spoke up meekly as he looked up at his husband, holding the blanket over half of his face, feeling a blush cast over his cheeks from embarrassment. Reaper gave a crooked smile, realizing what he meant, prematurely pulling his cloak, throwing it onto the end of the bed before crawling onto it causing the smaller to tense up under him.

“Is this what you want~?” Geno his breath hitch, shuddering at his husband’s assertiveness, yelping quietly when the blanket that separated the two was ripped away. An unfortunately impromptu reminder struck the smaller as he attempted to pull his white tee down to cover up his unclothed form, swirling with a vivid blue that glowed through the fabric. Reaper managed to pull away the shirt effortlessly, musing at Geno’s flustered state as well as his summoned anatomy. He leaned down to plant kisses down his torso, grabbing onto his thighs tightly to hoist them onto his shoulders synonymously trailing his kisses down to his inner thigh, drawing out a shudder from the smaller under him as he grew close to his entrance. 

“So wet already baby~ have you been waiting for me like this or did you try to take care of it yourself~?” Geno turned his head to the side timidly, not wanting to say knowing Reaper already has the answer, evidenced by his soaking wet cunt throbbing for relief. Reaper could tell what his lover wanted him to do but chose to stretch out the need further, kissing down the folds to his rear entrance, precum already dripping around it. He teased the hole before sliding his tongue inside, a gasp shakily escaped Geno’s mouth from the spontaneous anal stimulation. To change the position, Reaper grabbed one of Geno’s legs pushing it up - flush against his torso - putting him in better view for the god. 

The taller, burrowed deeper into Geno, causing the smaller to bite his lip from the unfamiliar stretching, loving it nonetheless, but not helping him with his preexisting predicament. Geno quickly clasped both his hands over his mouth, trying to keep from screaming, his heat dizzying his mind and body, tears streaked down the side of his face from the uncontrollable rapture. Right at the pinnacle off this feeling, Reaper pulled his tongue away noticing how much wetter he had made his partner, moving his tongue inside of his cunt with ease, drinking up all the fluids that have built up and tried to escape. He quickly found his g-spot and abused it to no end, Geno finding no bit of self control to stop him from crying out, just barely muffling it with the pillow he was laying on. Geno could feel Reaper’s finger’s digging into his flesh, the taller’s arms hooked under Geno’s leg, steadying his shaking form as he focused on every sensitive spot in Geno’s pussy. The feeling was undeniably euphoric, the smaller tensing up when he finally felt his orgasm hit its peak, his back arched up as he panted rapidly to the point that he felt he couldn’t breath, every part of him was buzzing and quivering from over stimulation. His eye lid felt heavy, threatening to fall, tears streaking down his cheeks. 

Reaper still held firm onto Geno’s legs, not quite finished with the task of pleasuring his small lover; He moved his tongue over Geno’s clit, suckling on the tender mound intricately and, in Geno’s hypersensitive, exhaustive state, he couldn’t even protest, simply falling into the enveloping elation, finding himself climaxing again. Reaper finally eased his hold on Geno, setting his legs down on the bed again and moving up to hover over the smaller, brushing the remaining tears on Geno’s face with his thumb. The glitched skeleton numbly managed to move his hand to cup the one already on his cheek, cracking his eye open to gaze up at his husband, the closest he could get to thanking him, finding Reaper’s pleasuring hundreds of times better than he ever managed to do himself. The last bit of energy drained from the smaller as he slipped out of consciousness, barely aware of anything around him anymore.

“Love you, my angel~” Reaper cooed quietly, placing his forehead against the other, hearing a muted hum as a response, affirming to Reaper that he was now asleep and he curled up beside him.


	14. Day 14: 69

Geno huffed as he laid on the bed, huddling into the pillow beside him. He hummed into the fabric, nudging it, trying to ignore the ache in his pelvis. He shakily stood up from the bed, getting a pair of sweatpants from the clothing cabinet, and grabbing the first hoodie he found, which inadvertently ended up being one of Reaper’s black ones. He threw the oversized clothing on him, hugging himself with the soft textile wrapped around him. Geno stumbled down the stairs, finding his body too tired to continue to the kitchen where he assumed his husband is, stopping short at the couch and falling onto it with a muffled thud. He wrapped himself up in the thin blanket that was already haphazardly laying on it, purring at the encapsulating warmth, grabbing Reaper’s attention. 

The god walked into the living room, two mugs in hand preparedly, taking a seat on the side of the couch. The smaller sat up and took the mug without question, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on the other’s ‘lips’. He pulled his knees to his chest, the blanket still covering him up below his waist, and set the mug on his knees blowing a few gentle breaths over the surface to cool it. Reaper took the newly opened spot on the couch and shifted to slump back into the worn padding, still mindful of the hot coffee in his hands. Geno moved over to be sitting beside his husband, lazily leaning against him, laying his head against the other’s shoulders. It was silent between the two, a quiet sigh was heard at best. Geno could feel himself dozing off against his partner, jolting slightly when he felt the mug slip from his hands but found it was Reaper simply moving it onto the coffee table in front of them, easing up. He cracked his one eye open when he heard a crinkle, moving his head to see the list that, oddly enough, he hasn’t seen in a few days. 

“What is it?” Geno asked candidly.

“Well it’s certainly something we’ve never done before,” Reaper spoke tiredly, teasing at the subject. 

“Is that possible?” Geno snickered weakly, wrapping his arm around Reaper’s, holding it tight.

“Believe it or not: yes~” Reaper spared a glance at his partner leaning into his side.

“I’m almost interested now,” Geno purred, uncharacteristically enthusiastic about such a topic. 

“Really now? This is a pleasant surprise~” Reaper turned to look at him again, intrigued by the change in mood, setting his mug down prematurely.

“Maybe you can pleasantly surprise me then~” Geno himself pushed forward, to be leaning against his chest, pushing him down onto the couch to straddle him, making Reaper glad he set his mug down when he did. “So what was it?” Geno inquired, his hands leaned against his husband’s chest that held him in an upright position. Reaper was satisfied to feel Geno took the first initiative in summoning his typical ecto-form, his hand already gripping his curved ass through the fabric of his pants. Geno visibly tensed from the feeling but only for a moment as he bit down on his lip. 

“Turn around and face that beautiful ass of yours towards me and I’ll show you~” Geno processed that for a second, blushing as he turned his head timidly but turned around nonetheless, gasping when he felt his pants get slipped down and hands once again harshly dug into the ‘skin’ of his flesh. He stifled a moan as he felt Reaper burrow his tongue deep into his cunt, but pulled out soon after, drawing a vocal whine from the smaller. “Love, lean down and do the same~” Geno didn’t say anything but nodded his head slightly as he slipped his hand into his husband’s pants, feeling his member already going hard. He pulled it out and sucked the tip, teasing it with his tongue, feeling Reaper gasp against his entrance, making him shudder. Fingers traced the fold of Geno’s vulva, widening the entrance for Reaper’s tongue to slip in with ease, inducing a pleasant sting the smaller yearned to continue, his want driven by his masochistic desire. 

Of course through the attention given to him, he still focused on the member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the throbbing length, feeling it harden in his mouth from the stimulation. He slowly took in more of the phallus into his mouth, a slight buck of the other’s hips drove deeper down his throat, nearly making him choke but he forced the feeling down. The feeling from both Reaper’s tongue teasing his entrance and the member deep in his mouth made his mind go fuzzy, the dizzying feeling making him moan onto the length, the subtle vibrations only stimulating the other more. Reaper’s grip on his ass grew tighter as per response to the increasingly higher pleasure Geno gave him, getting him dangerously close to cumming. 

He continued to reach deeper into his lover’s entrance, pressing down on the spot that inadvertently procured louder moans from Geno, causing him to feel similar rapture. This cycle of elation was rather short lived as the two felt their climaxes grow near, finally cumming into each other’s mouths. Geno pulled up off the member, swallowing the seed that was in his throat, licking the tip clean from any additional cum. Reaper did the same, lapping up Geno’s juices before letting his hands loosen their grip on Geno. The smaller finally took that as a signal to move back to face his husband, falling onto his chest, immediately feeling Reaper envelope him in his hold. 

“Was that good Reaper..?” Geno looked up, with an unusually innocent gleam in his eyes looking for confirmation from his partner. The taller chuckled.

“Amazing, my angel~” The god cooed gently to his lover, meeting their ‘lips’ in a gentle kiss. The lingering taste of one another was still evident in their mouths as their ‘lips’ remained locked for a moment in indulgence.

“Thank you,” Geno planted a kiss against Reaper’s jaw and then another on his neck before, laying the side of his head against the taller’s chest again, humming blissfully.


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this part originally being published on the 15th of September, Undertale's anniversary, I felt the need to add a bit of a cameo to it, ergo including a scene with Classic!Sans and Frisk interacting with the couple.

The couple was already ardently kissing each other on the bed in pursuit of completing the given day’s topic, blankets tossed aside carelessly to avoid interference. Geno initially seemed rather keen at the topic and of course Reaper couldn’t refuse, quickly devolving into the two passionately making out in their bedroom, Geno’s arms and legs already wrapped around the taller, pulling him closer. The god reluctantly separated himself from his lover, a string of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment as they breathed deeply, desperate for air. Reaper leaned down and planted a few kisses on his neck, feeling one of Geno’s hands grip his shoulder tightly.

“You are absolutely beautiful, my angel~” His voice was spoken in a deep whisper, making Geno shudder at the delivery of it as well as the context. Reaper’s hand slipped into the other’s shirt, moving to caress Geno’s ribs with the greatest of care and precision, easily driving the smaller’s voice to pleasured moans for more. Just as his shirt was being pulled up, Geno’s head jolted towards the bedroom door, focus like a hawk. “What’s wrong, love?” Reaper asked with only slight concern, not thinking that much of the spontaneity of Geno’s action. 

“Did you hear something?” His eyes still remained on the door, waiting for a repeat of what he thought he heard to prove he hasn’t completely lost his mind. 

“Probably nothing, babe,” Reaper cooed softly, nuzzling into the smaller’s neck, planting a few unpatterned kisses on the bone. 

“No, there’s a knocking at the door,” The god seemed to have heard it the second time, not having it be clouded by his lover’s moans. 

“Who the heck-” Reaper now turned his head to the door, a perplexed expression riddling his face. 

“I swear if it’s Ink again,” Geno allowed his head to fall back, facing up again, sighing dishearteningly. 

“Again?” The taller turned with an even more confused look.

“Just get off me so I can check,” Geno gently pushed at Reaper’s chest above him, hoping he would comply without any complication, but alas this was Reaper he was talking about. 

“What if I don’t want to~?” The god’s trademarked smirk flashed across his face quickly as he once again leaned into Geno’s neck to pay tender attention to.

“Reaper,” Geno more insistently pushed on Reaper, whining loudly finally prying his husband away with greater effort than he expected. 

“Fine,” Geno heard a disappointed sigh from the latter as he quickly pushed himself off the bed, leaving the room and stumbled to the front door after fixing himself up a bit. As he opened the door, he was briskly met with the arms of a small child wrapped around him, tensing up slightly before he realized who it was. 

“Oh, kiddo, how you been?” The child displaying their typical blue and pink striped sweater looked up at Geno with a beaming smile.

“The kid seemed pretty insistent to visit you, it certainly has been a while,” Geno looked up see the face to the voice that cut in, surprised to actually see Sans standing there, “You seem to have a pretty good set up here,” Sans’ attention was drawn up at the house, musing at the fact that it’s even there. 

“Yea, Ink built it after...” Geno paused, debating if he should tell them.

“Who’s at the door, Gen?” Geno jolted and turned his head slightly seeing Reaper lean against the balcony rail along the upstairs hall, appearing tired as he interrupted. 

“Uh, it’s Frisk and Classic,” The smaller called out hesitantly, not really sure if Reaper would be even remotely pleased to hear they had visited. 

“You live with someone?” Sans raised a figurative eyebrow in question, causing the other to panic for an answer.

“Yea, Reaper and I live together,” Geno looked away trying to avoid looking at Sans and silently prayed he doesn’t assume anything.

“So is there a ‘thing’ there or…” Sans seemed even more confused, his tone of voice hoping he didn’t have to finish the statement and it could simply be denied and put to rest. 

“Well um…” Geno refused to look at him, knowing the Sans was unfortunately picking up on the context clues around him. Reaper seemed to have made his way down the stairs, and having heard where the conversation had escalated, walked beside the smaller, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, only making it clearer for Sans.

“We’re married,” Reaper stated bluntly, making the glitched skeleton blush madly. 

“Yea, that…” Geno mumbled still not wanting to face Sans in fear of judgment. Frisk tugged at Geno’s shirt lightly, getting his attention to sign at him.

‘Congratulations’ The small child beamed enthusiastically as they moved their hands quickly.

“Thanks kid,” Geno spared a soft smile before looking up to Sans again, seeing his eyes turn darker for a moment, focused on Geno. 

“May we?” Sans gestured to the inside of the house

“My angel and I were in the middle of doing something, but I suppose Geno wouldn’t complain about a short break for once, hmm?” Reaper smirked deviously, seeing Geno blush softly, looking at the ground entirely, hating how unfortunate the timing was. He nodded nonetheless. The couple walked over to the couch, followed by the other two, all four taking a seat, Geno subconsciously leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder. He could still feel his alternate burn judgment into him from his eyes nonetheless.

‘How’ve you been?’ Geno drew his eyes to see Frisk signing curiously to him. 

“It’s been good. I’m finally not alone all the time. It’s actually nice to finally be able to greet someone home everyday,” The glitched skeleton drifted off into thought, not realizing he was smiling. He tensed slightly when he felt Reaper’s arm wrap around him tightly, planting a kiss on the temple of his skull, drawing out a quiet hum from Geno. Sans rolled his eyes hating to admit how much better off Geno seems with the companionship, even if that quote-on-quote companion is still just another alt. 

‘Are you planning on having kids?’ Frisk signed innocently, not meaning to strike an unfortunate cord with Geno. 

“Now this I got to hear,” Sans mocked, leaning his elbow against the arm of the couch, his head resting in the palm of his hand. 

“Why do people keep asking me that? No!” Geno’s face turned vivid blue at the notion as he sat upright, noticing Sans holding back a muted snicker.

“Not yet~” Reaper teased beside him, only increasing Geno’s want to smack his partner, shooting a fed-up glare at the other. Frisk on the other hand was confused why their question was made into such a fuss, but it was dismissed quickly. 

“Reaper, don’t you dare…” Reaper snickered quietly as he pulled Geno closer to him to press his ‘lips’ against Geno’s skull, continuing to speak in a lower more sultry tone.

“It’s cute of you to think things will go any other way~” The resistance was clear by the other as he pushed harshly against Reaper’s chest, although Reaper’s hold was evidently remaining persistent. Sans watched this exchange with a rather unenthusiastic glance, biting back his comments of discomfort at the sight of the two so close. 

“So Geno, tell me again why you chose to subject yourself to this?” In the midst of pushing his husband away, Geno spare a glance to his alt. 

“Funny, I still ask myself that question every time I look at him,” Reaper chuckled again at the answer, tracing a finger along Geno’s jaw to lead his skull towards him.

“He just loves the companionship about as much as I do, among other more… intimate things~” 

“Say another word, I fucking dare you…” With a subtle smirk still gracing Reaper’s face, he leaned in and left a short kiss on Geno’s ‘lips’, clearly taking him by surprise. Almost as quick as it was planted, Reaper pulled away, smirking in satisfaction at the flustered state he left his lover in. Geno looked away with a short huff, muttering under his breath, “I hate you…”

“I know baby~” Geno settled into a begrudging silence, still leaning slightly against his husband, trying to put off that specific subject, knowing it only makes it more awkward for everyone. 

***

It seemed that minutes flew by into nearly an hour as the four took this time to catch up on lost time. Sans and Frisk soon said their goodbyes, by the end Sans seemingly slightly warmed up to Geno’s and Reaper’s relationship, if not still a little odd for him. Geno breathed a sigh of relief at how civil and even enjoyable the exchange between him and his alterate was, slumping back into the couch beside Reaper. 

“So, where did we leave off~?” Reaper pulled Geno close, creeping his hand between the smaller’s thighs.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t quite there yet,” Geno mocked.

“Really? I swear I at least got to the fun part already~” His hand continued to tease the other’s pelvis through his shorts. 

“You’re gonna have to be a bit patient, Reaper,” Geno tried to push the hand away but not forcefully enough to convince Reaper that that’s what he really wanted. 

“We shouldn't have to be, when I’ve already managed to arouse you~” He wasn’t wrong, it was evident that Geno was only getting more turned on as he felt Reaper continue, biting down at his lower ‘lip’ as he inadvertently summoned his lower body. Reaper continued with his insistence, leaning into Geno’s neck to peck and kiss his bones. The two ended up falling onto the couch, Reaper already ripping away Geno’s shirt to finally shower the smaller’s form in loving kisses. The god still felt a roaring impatience and pulling away to see how submissive his lover was being nearly broke him. 

His hand traced the intricacies of the latter’s spine as it was arched up in pleasure, pulling both their shorts down with the unoccupied hand, readying his member. He didn’t hesitate with thrusting into Geno, seemingly hitting a figurative knot inside him that begged to be unraveled with each thrust. The grim reaper’s hand still pressed into his arched spine, keeping him up as he began planting kisses and cooing sweet nothings against the smaller’s sternum. Geno quickly became dizzy from the rapture, feeling himself falling into the clutches of climax effortlessly, crying out his lover’s name. 

Reaper continued, feeling Geno’s entrance clench around him, inducing his own orgasm deep inside the smaller’s cunt. Geno turned ridgid at the feeling of cum inside him, but fell limp with overexertion quickly. Silence rested between the two, aside from their heavy breaths, a quiet hitch in Geno’s panting was evident from Reaper pulling out. He rested his forehead against the smaller’s chest, feeling Geno weakly wrap his arms over his skull in a loving manner. Reaper turned his head slightly to the side, kissing Geno’s palm appreciatively, feeling how Geno had already found himself on the brink of falling asleep. Reaper didn’t try to stop this, simply wrapping his arms around the small frame below him, and resting against the latter’s chest, lulled to sleep by the thrum of his lover’s fragmented soul.


	16. Day 16: In public place

The two rested together in the bed the following day after Reaper carried the smaller upstairs for a better rest. The god tightly held his partner to his chest, planting a few lasting kisses on the top of his head as Geno hummed subconsciously. There was finally a gentle stirring from the smaller and the realization woke him up, turning his head up to look at his lover. He stayed nuzzled up against his husband, disregarding the fact the he isn’t wearing any clothes. Reaper smiled lightly before resting his head back to be lulled to sleep by the quaint mood but quickly opened his eyes when he remembered what the subject for today was, drawing his attention back to his husband.

“Love, would you by chance want to go out on a date today?” Reaper brought it up casually, seeing Geno look up with a trifle confusion. 

“A date?”

“Yea, why not? It’s been a while since we’ve actually gone out. Thought it’d be nice to change that,” Reaper delivered a sincere smile to his partner, even aside from the subject, wanting to get out and spend the day with him. 

“I mean, sure, but what’d you have in mind?” Geno inquired simply, looking at Reaper with a glimmer of excitement. 

“How ‘bout a movie?” The god suggested, bringing a genuine smile to the smaller’s face as he nodded with delight. 

The two didn’t linger in bed for too long, eager for their prospective date planned. They went to go put some decent casual clothes: Geno wearing a lightweight ivory jacket with his red scarf tied neatly in front of him, while Reaper pulled on a sleek black coat at waist height, generally holding onto a black monochromatic ensemble. Once the two deemed themselves ready, they both donned a similar jade pendant graciously provided by Life, to respectively keep Geno alive outside the save screen and null Reaper’s powers an iota while in public areas and off the job. Reaper bowed mockingly at his husband once he created a portal in the living room.

“After you, love~” He gestured to the portal, swirling with vibrant blues and whites. Geno huffed before wrapping his arm around Reaper’s and pulling him through, almost taking the taller by surprise. They appeared in a surface town, busting with humans and monsters alike, amazing the smaller from his previous lack of societal connection, much less on the surface. He pressed closer to his husband’s side, curling his arm tighter, musing at the partially over cast sky above them. Reaper found the reaction absolutely adorable, smiling as he put his hands in his coat pocket. The two noticed the occasional glance spared from people walking by, but for the most part their presence there wasn’t out of the ordinary. They walked into the local cinema, quickly agreeing on a movie and purchasing the tickets before entering the darkened room. The two, especially Geno, still felt a little odd being in public and decided to find seats in the farthest row in the back. Once the two sat down, Geno still held onto Reaper’s arm comfortably, leaning his head against the latter’s shoulder’s, waiting patiently for the movie to start, which didn’t seem to take long. As the movie played, Reaper couldn’t help but think about his originally formed plan for this day, conveniently arousing him. 

“Geno, it seems I have a bit of a… problem,” Reaper smirked, whispering quietly into where Geno’s ear would be. The smaller’s head jolted up as he looked oddly at his husband before noticing a soft blue glow from his partner’s pants, appearing wide eyed in shock.

“Reaper, someone’ll see,” Geno hissed quietly between his teeth, not trying to rouse suspicion. 

“Then you’ll have to cover it up…” Reaper maintained relative composure considering the state he’s in, “or you can deal with it somehow,” He added promiscuously, the suggestion dusting the smaller’s face in blue. Geno consequently turned his gaze away, prematurely ashamed about what he is thinking about doing. 

“Fine…” He spoke aggressively but still slipped out of his seat quietly and got onto his knees in front of Reaper. 

“Well this isn’t quite what I had in mind but I’m certainly okay with it~” Reaper smirked down at his husband who shot a spiteful glare up at him. 

“Shut up,” Geno rested a hand against the other’s thigh, looking around cautiously, seeing no one else in their row of seats and there being a few more rows down before the next person was seen, allowing them some leeway. Fortunately for them, the movie they chose didn’t seem to be a hugely popular one, which Geno breathed a sigh of relief for. He turned back to his husband and unzipped the fly of his pants, releasing Reaper’s surprisingly hard member from the garment, stroking it a few times before taking part of it in his mouth. Reaper took a sharp breath at the feeling, clearly putting in decent effort to remain quiet. Geno could feel the phallus throb in his mouth, clearly close to release already, as he forced it deeper down his throat, bobbing his head slightly whilst his tongue works at the member with more precision. He pulled away almost completely, just sucking on the tip for a moment, tasting the precum dripping onto his tongue as he teased at the hard flesh. He briskly took the whole thing into his mouth again feeling the release quickly take over, shooting hot cum down his throat, finally pulling away again with a slight pop as he swallowed the remains in his mouth, using his thumb to wipe away a stray drop and licking it off as well. 

“That didn’t seem to quite do it for me,” Geno looked up at Reaper, then back at the member that seemed to be just as hard as before, even more so in fact, rearing for stimulation. “Why don’t you get onto my lap, love?” 

“What? N-” Reaper’s hand was already in his pocket as he pulled out the infamous list and a condom causing Geno to glare at him, ”You fucking planned this, didn’t you?” Geno whispered aggressively, having to consciously be aware of how loud he scolded his partner to avoid unwanted attention. 

“Possibly,” Reaper’s same smirk persisted. Geno huffed. 

“Fine, you’re lucky you got me horny,” His blush grew tenfold at admitting that, but Reaper simply mused at his husband’s words.

“Doesn’t take that much for you~” He lifted the smaller’s chin up with his pointer finger, noticing Geno still timidly avoiding his gaze. 

“Zip it,” Geno lightly flicked the hand away and snatched the condom from the other, hastily unwrapping it and putting it on Reaper. He lifted himself up and straddled Reaper, pulling his pants down enough to expose his summoned entrance between his glowing thighs and unhesitantly lowers himself onto his partner’s member, stifling a moan.

“Remember to stay quiet, love. You don’t want anyone to catch us,” Reaper teased, wrapping his arms around Geno’s body as the latter wrapped his around the god’s neck, burying his face into his neck. 

“Ah- s-shut up, I know,” Reaper chuckled at Geno’s vulnerability, bucking his hips up into Geno, causing Geno to quickly bite down on his scarf to muffle any noise that were procured. Reaper continued with that motion, bouncing the smaller on his lap, enjoying hearing Geno’s surprising success at remaining silent, wondering how long he could last. A few weak breaths were heard but seemed quiet enough to be nulled out by the sound of the movie playing in front of them, although the two seemed to have forgotten entirely about it. Reaper could see from his peripheral vision, tears forming in the corner of Geno’s eye socket, threatening to fall from the pent up pleasure and effort for him to hide it. His hips began to roll by themselves though, wanting to feel the dick brush up against every part inside of him, bringing him closer to climax. This unfortunately slow pace continued, with it being difficult to hasten in their attempt to keep their compromising position covert. 

Geno could still feel himself draw near, growing desperate for release under the circumstances, feeling Reaper’s length throb for release as well. Their pants grew quicker as the figurative knot inside them began to unwind, falling off the edge and finally cumming. Geno had to force every remaining ounce of willpower into not crying out in bliss, biting down hard on the crimson fabric. His head fell heavily onto his husband’s shoulder, his eyelid threatened to fall from the over exhaustion, the fact that he was out of the save screen didn’t aid him in keeping conscious. Reaper sympathetically kissed the side of Geno’s skull, pulling him off his member carefully, pulling up both of their pants to appear decent again. 

The smaller stayed resting in the god’s lap, through the rest of the movie only barely listening to the dialogue. Once it ended, the god helped his lover up, seeing him stumble to his feet shakily, relying on the taller to keep him up as they walked out of the cinema. They quickly teleported back to the save screen, sensing a bit of relief wash over the glitched skeleton. Reaper decided to finally scoop Geno up in his arms and carry him upstairs to rest, helping him take off his jacket and scarf, setting the pendant on the nightstand before tucking the smaller into the blankets.


	17. Day 17: On the floor

Geno tossed about the bed, shuddering slightly when he woke up, unexplainably wanting to be wrapped around in his husband’s arms. He pulled away the covers, seeing he’s still wearing the previous days clothes. The glitched skeleton grimaced at them for a moment, finding them far too uncomfortable to be lounging in, pulling his dark jeans off and finding a pair of grey sweatpants, easing into them easily and tying them up. He walked down stairs, surprising finding Reaper laying on the couch, in a sightly sleep, his forearm resting over his forehead, while the other fell to the side of the couch, brushing up against the ground. Geno cautiously crept down the stairs and carefully crawled on top of Reaper, humming against his chest. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around him, but he disregarded it, melting into the warmth. 

“You alright, my angel?” Reaper spoke up in a gruff tired voice, barely cracking an eye open to look at Geno. 

“I just… wanted affection,” Geno tucked his head in, burying it into the fabric of his husband’s shirt. 

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Reaper chuckled weakly, mocking at the change in behavior. 

“Just shut up and let me enjoy this,” Reaper leaned in and kissed the top of his head, but Geno’s attention was suddenly faltered at the sound of a crinkle in his hoodie pocket. Geno pulled it out seeing the list and thoughtlessly opened it, seeing the given day. Reaper snickered at his lover’s soft blushing. 

“What is it, dear?” Geno turned the page around for Reaper to read, and knew he read it once he saw a subtle smirk grace his face. Reaper was about to suggest something, but felt that same eerie feeling he has grown the utmost disdain for. He groaned quietly, letting his head fall back, the mere idea of going to work sounding exhausting to him, “Sorry love, I guess this will have to wait, I have to go do my job now,” Geno pouted silently, not necessarily upset that they couldn’t complete the day’s subject, but simply that he would be left home alone again, finding it a rather malliked feeling. Reaper attempted to roll onto the side to carefully pry away from Geno, but what he didn’t realize was the position allowed for Geno to push Reaper off the couch with a loud thud. “Really Geno?” The god groaned in slight discomfort. 

“Well you’re on the floor now aren’t you?” Geno leaned against his upright elbow, teasingly looking down at his partner. 

“Oh that’s what you had in mind~” Reaper quickly picked up on it, noticing Geno get off the couch and get onto the floor right over Reaper, straddling his hips. 

“Well, I’m sure that you could spare a moment for this,” Geno’s eye turned half lidded, holding down both of Reaper’s wrists beside him, firmly grasping the god’s attention.

“Who knew you being aggressive would actually be really hot,” Reaper equally teased back, seeing Geno blush deeply, before leaning down and silencing him with a deep kiss. They pulled away with a heavy pant, Geno’s grip loosening enough from his daze that Reaper swept them down to grab at Geno’s lower summoned torso through his clothes, jolting Geno when he felt a hand curl around his ass. 

Geno stifled a moan on the spot, timidly taking that moment to roll his pants down enough to expose his entrance, plucking at the hem of his husband’s pants before finally exposing the anatomy underneath. Between the two, this seemed to have escalated far quicker than most encounters, but they both silently agreed they didn’t seem to care as Geno bit down hard on his lip taking in the extent of Reaper’s length inside him, forcing down a loud cry of lust that threatened to rip through the relatively quiet air. The smaller spared very little time to adjust, feeling his hips already shake eagerly. 

A steady pace slowly increased as Geno lifted up and down on the member, bouncing faster to attain the level of pleasure he wanted, never finding it quite enough, but his climax still burned within him, drawing dangerously close. Reaper simply allowed Geno to have control, grunting occasionally by the sudden quick motion Geno was making above him. Geno’s hand shook as he grasped desperately onto the fabric on the latter’s chest, feeling the member throb inside of him ardenly. His quivering entrance took as much as it could until he felt completely full, the tip pushing against his womb, dropping him into an uncontrollable rapture and soon enough felt his climax consume his body, the feeling buzzed through his bones. 

It only grew tenfold after feeling the dick inside him pump waves of hot cum deep with in. Geno collapsed forward melting into the encapsulating warmth of his husband as he felt arms wrap around him. He could hardly register the feeling of being helped up and onto the couch, before he began to drift off into the soft blankets around him. The god smiled lightly after placing his over-exhausted husband onto the couch from the floor, finally grabbing his cloak and scythe, begrudgingly leaving the smaller in the dwindling silence of the house. 

***

Geno had woken up not long before Reaper had come home later that day, already missing him again, and still holding onto that lingering desire to be near him from that morning. Once Reaper stepped inside, Geno greeted his husband at the door with a pleasant kiss, the god accepting it without much thought.

“This is uncharacteristic of you, love~” Reaper cooed keeping the smaller pressed to his chest. 

“I thought you might appreciate the greeting,” Geno spoke shortly, not really seeming too affected by the call out. 

“Certainly, my dear,” Reaper carefully pushed Geno against the nearest wall beside the door, seeing a slightly surprised glance from the smaller, “Although you gave me nothing to anticipate for after work. We could give today another go, only we could actually take our time now,” He leaned down to press his face into the crook of Geno’s neck, but felt a resisting hand pushing him away to earn his attention. 

“Remember to wear protection this time and maybe I’ll agree,”

“You’re the one who was eliciting the sex this morning, I could hardly be blamed for that,”

“That doesn’t matter, my offer stands,”

“Consider it taken, angel~” Reaper leaned in to meet the smaller’s ‘lips’ with his, seeing little resistance from Geno, the smaller’s arms wrapping around the god’s neck as he wanted more, “I love the initiative, baby~” Reaper noted shortly with a faint chuckle, hearing a huff in response.

“Let’s just get this over with…” Geno pouted slightly, looking away as he blushed.

“Love, I don’t intend on just ‘getting this over with’, I want to spend the night with you without having to worry about anything…” Reaper quickly hoisted the smaller up to wrap his legs around his waist, hearing a muted squeak from the other, being sure to whisper in a sultry tone for his husband. With a faint smirk on his face, Reaper teleported them both to the bedroom, standing beside the bed to spare a look at Geno. Carefully he laid down the smaller on the bed, laying over him, still feeling Geno’s legs wrapped around him to keep him close. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be on the floor?” Geno commented with a bit of a chuckle behind his words, accepting the nuzzling to his neck with a hum.

“We’ll probably end up there soon enough~” Reaper face Geno again to close the distance between them, kissing him a bit more passionately than before. Geno’s hands already moved to fiddle with the string around Reaper’s neck that held his cloak in place, urging it off, pulling it down his shoulders quickly. The taller allowed Geno to do this as his own kisses began to trail down to the smaller’s jaw line, pushing his skull up with his own for more access. 

Reaper assisted Geno on pulling the ebony garment off entirely, carelessly throwing it to the side. His hand began to slip into Geno’s shirt, tugging it up as well, thankful for the smaller’s simple compliance, easily allowing the rest of Geno’s upper clothes off and onto the floor to join the formerly thrown attire. The glitched skeleton’s form glowed brilliantly from below the ribs, down to his thighs, the only thing obstructing Reaper’s view being the smaller’s shorts, which he left for the time being. The god’s own anatomy formed full force, eliciting a grinding motion against Geno’s pelvis to rile the other up, loving the hums and moans that Geno allowed to slip from his ‘lips’ at the feeling of a firm bulge pressing against him. 

In a strike of realization, Geno maneuvered one of his legs to unbalance his husband, turning them around for the smaller to be on top. He smirked down a bit victoriously at the other as he hovered over him only slightly, barely having their ‘lips’ parted now with heavy breaths colliding between them. 

“I shouldn’t have to remind you that we weren’t supposed to be on the bed…” Geno’s words were occasionally interrupted by a heavier breath, although the pride on his face was still evident. 

“All in due time, my sweet~” Reaper kissed Geno again with a pull inward by the back of the neck, soon mimicking a similar action Geno did, flipping them over again and inadvertently off the bed. With a loud thud, the couple hit the ground with the smaller on the bottom again, wincing from the impact even when Reaper was sure to catch himself to not hurt his smaller lover, “Consider that payback for this morning,” Geno couldn’t help but snort, even when he rolled his eyelight at his husband.

“You’re an idiot,”

“Only for you~” Reaper rested his forehead against Geno’s, smirking a bit more again, “Now, where did we leave off~?”

“How ‘bout with you putting a condom on,” Geno pushed hard on Reaper’s still clothed chest, hoping to get the other off to do as he previously requested. 

“Of course~” Reaper leans down to leave a kiss on Geno’s cheek, trailing down to his jaw again as his hand moved up to the narrowly avoided nightstand right next to them, rifling through the drawer in hopes of obtaining the contraceptive that was requested. After a little bit of struggling, Reaper pulled one out and temporarily help it in his mouth as he pulled his own pants down, still holding himself above the smaller for a moment until he found the task easier if he sat back. With a short huff, he did so, fiddling with the wrapper shortly before slipping it on, crawling back over the smaller, “Happy?” Reaper trailed his hand to Geno’s hip, very insistently tugging on the fabric of his shorts, seeing Geno shift to allow it to be slipped down and kicked off by him. 

“Very~” As Reaper finally pressed his tip against the smaller, he leaned his skull into the crook of Geno’s neck to lightly bite on the bone, teasing his lover.

“Do you want me to prep you, babe? Or did I turn you on enough already~?” Geno whined audibly when Reaper gently pet his clit; the god chuckled as he saw his husband squirm under him.

“Hmn- just fucking go already…”

“Couldn’t you ask nicer~?” Reaper whispered a bit quieter, biting back another snicker as he heard Geno stifle a curse, finally scoffing as he looked away.

“...fine, please just go,”

“Good girl~” Geno blushed at the pet name, whining mutely, never to actually admit he likes when Reaper uses that with him. Ignoring that, Reaper pushed slowly into Geno’s entrance, seeing Geno shudder slightly at the intrusion. He continued at a subtle pace, feeling the slickness of Geno’s cunt constrict him in the best way possible. Geno moved with the rocking motion, humming at how gentle it was, feeling the kisses and bites riddle his neck and jaw. It was calm and blissful, contrary to the hasty desire that occurred earlier that day. This continued for a while, the couple merely relishing in the feeling of being together without a looming deadline, and Reaper was certainly glad to have this without interruption. 

Geno’s voice noticeably increased in volume, signalling to Reaper the smaller was nearing climax, driving him to thrust in a little firmer, hearing only more moans from Geno. “R-reaper… ah~ there, right there…” Geno gripped tightly onto the fabric on Reaper’s back, crying out when Reaper bit down on his neck harder. The heat and pressure built for both of them as they continued, soon reaching their climax, the motion slowing to a stop. A residual heavy breathing lingered between them as they recovered from their orgasmic high. 

“You alright, angel…?” Reaper asked quietly with his face still buried in Geno’s neck, receiving a hum and synonymous nod of the head in response, “Tired…?” Geno responded the same again. 

Reaper chuckled lightly as he saw Geno already mostly asleep, barely even hearing his questions. He left his skull resting where it was, shifting enough to pull out of the smaller, continuing to lay over him, soon finding himself drifting off with his husband.


	18. Day 18: Morning lazy sex

Reaper shifted feeling a slight discomfort, realizing that he was still laying over his lover on the floor. With only slight disorientation, the god pushed himself up, looking down onto Geno’s sleeping form below. He smiled jadedly, brushing his thumb against the smaller’s cheek, stifling a snicker at the motion Geno’s skull made to remain close to that contact. 

The taller finally sat back, still having his eyes affixed to his smaller lover, moving to pick Geno up carefully into his arms, laying him on the bed. He slipped some pants on himself first before slowly dressing Geno up to be more that just bare naked in bed. While Reaper did try to be sure Geno remained asleep, the smaller still stirred lightly, weakly opening his one eye, turning to the other.

“Reaper?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

“Ssh, go to sleep love,” Reaper pulled the blanket up towards Geno, comfortably tucking him in. 

“Stay with me please…” Geno’s voice continued to be heavy with tiredness, as well as the context of them words clearly being influenced by it. 

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere,” Geno nodded lazily, his one socket slipping from exhaustion. Once Reaper laid at Geno’s side, the smaller easily curled up to him, nuzzling his skull against the other’s chest.

“Love you…” Reaper chuckled faintly, kissing the top of Geno’s skull.

“Love you too, angel,”

***

Reaper subconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller form beside him, faintly hearing a hum in content from the other. The god’s eyes opened weakly, seeing his husband curled up in his arms, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck gently. Geno seemed to stir slightly: awake but not quite willing to move, or do anything for that matter. Reaper continued to trail kisses along the back of his neck to his shoulder blade, loving every small approving sound the smaller made in his tired state. 

One of Reaper’s hands careened down from its current spot against the other’s chest and traced it down to the top of the smaller’s pelvis, drawing out muted moans from the other whom didn’t even have the energy to protest and merely melted into the feeling, his magic carelessly beginning to swirl around his lower region. Reaper faintly chuckled before moving his hand down to Geno’s inner thigh, still clothed by shorts but that was short lasting as Reaper slid them down the ecto-flesh. 

His fingers began to draw circles into the innermost part of his leg, making the smaller shudder in delight. A sudden cry slipped from his mouth as Reaper began to play with his entrance, feeling his fingers slip in with ease. Almost as soon as he pulled his fingers away, he released his member from his pants that encased it, not even allowing Geno a chance to whine from the disconnection as he pushed in slowly until he was flush with Geno’s hips. The smaller gasped as he felt the length press against his g-spot, the feeling of it moving in and out only intensifying the pleasure. 

Reaper continued to lazily thrust in and out not going nearly fast enough to induce the other’s climax, but could hear from Geno where his sweet spot was, trying to focus on that as much as possible. Even with the lax pace, Geno still felt a heat twist inside him begging for release, the throbbing of the taller’s member bringing the heat all the closer to climax. A sudden harsh thrust jolted the smaller, feeling how it almost undid him now making him more desperate to feel his release. 

Reaper wrapped his arm around Geno tighter, trying to strive for climax on both ends, hearing promise in Geno’s moans growing louder, now trailing his finger down his leg to lift it up slightly to get a better angle to hit Geno’s g-spot. The smaller noticed this change, immediately biting down on his pillowcase to stifle the moan he emitted once he helplessly fell into the rapture of his orgasm, clenching on the member burrowed inside him, finally causing its release as well. The two halted any motion as they panted heavily, feeling there previous tiredness nag at them again. Reaper pulled out slowly, hearing another muted moan from Geno. 

“Good morning, babe…” Reaper left a lingering kiss on the back of Geno’s neck, hearing a weak chuckle from the other. 

“Apparently…” The smaller teased, burying his face in the pillow tiredly. 

“Enjoy your little wake up call~?” Geno hummed mutely, barely affirming what his husband asked. With a few more weak kisses left on Geno by the taller, the two decidedly fell back to sleep not even having to vocalize their exhaustion to each other, lulled into slumber again in their afterglow.


	19. Day 19: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

Geno sat up in bed, remembering how he went to sleep alone the previous night after Reaper had to go off to work. He sighed softly, turning his head to look at the empty bedside, losing himself to his thoughts, before abruptly turning his head to the door to see Reaper walk through, definitely more energetic than he should be. 

“Good morning, my love~” Reaper chirped, casually walking over to the bed and unquestioningly leaning down to pick him up bridal style, making the smaller squeak in surprise. 

“R-reap-” Geno’s grip around Reaper’s neck tightened, panicking for a split second when Reaper carried him down the stairs. “What’s gotten into you?” Geno finally relaxed his hold around the taller when Reaper took a seat on the couch, coiled his arms around Geno tighter, kissing the side of his skull lightly. 

“I wanted to spend the day with you away from work, maybe even go out again,” Geno glance at his husband curiously. 

“What sprung up this idea?” Reaper reached into his pocket, while still lightly kissing Geno’s skull, trailing under his jaw while he handed it to his lover. Geno still remained confused, hesitantly taking the list and skimming through it, quickly spawning an embarrassed blush over his face. “We are absolutely not fucking outside!”

“Well we’ve committed this far, why not go the extra mile~?” Reaper pulled away looking Geno dead on, dawning his intentive smirk. 

“Reaper, this is obscene,” The smaller hissed, hating the cunning expression his husband is giving him. 

“Well, if you wear a skirt we could do it more inconspicuously,” The god teased seeing Geno’s blush grow heavier. 

“I’m not wearing a skirt for your sexual pleasure,” Geno huffed in disapproval, glaring at his partner. 

“Babe, it’d be our sexual pleasure,” One of Reaper’s hands moved down the Geno’s pelvis, brushing against the bone, causing the smaller to jump slightly. 

“I don’t care, besides I don’t even own a skirt,” The hand was quickly flicked away while Geno persisted with his glaring.

“Yet~” 

“Reaper, you better not tell me you went out and got one for me,” Geno rolled his eyes in disdain. 

“No, but now that you mentioned it, I really should have,” Reaper continued his mockery, thinning the smaller’s patience and drawing out an audible whine from him. “You know you’d love it, Gen~”

“...shut up,” Reaper snickered when he saw Geno turn his head away, blush growing more over his face. 

“You’re not denying it, though~” Geno beat his hand lightly against Reaper’s chest, seemingly doing nothing in active protest. 

“Reaper...” His whines quieted, his face now buried in the god’s black t-shirt. 

“Am I to assume you are saying yes~?” Geno bit his lip, turning his one eye up to look at the other, hearing a chuckle from the taller. Reaper leaned in and kissed Geno ardently, immediately feeling him kiss back, wrapping his arms around the god’s neck, consequently agreeing with the shameless subject.

*** 

The two walked around the park on the surface, tall patched of wild flowers and grass rose around them, Geno being closely pressed against Reaper as though trying to hide himself in shame, having begrudgingly agreed on wearing a mid-length black skirt that Reaper somehow managed to procure in a shockingly short amount of time. It was beyond Geno why he even agreed, but he had to admit it was actually kinda nice on him, paired with a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his trademarked scarf around his neck. Geno drew his focus back to his husband when he felt a kiss planted on his temple. Their matching pendants shimmered lightly from the sun that streamed from the scattered canopy above them, anxiety continuing to grow in the back of the smaller’s mind at what Reaper could be plotting. There were very few people walking in the forestral area of the park and Geno felt that to be a breath of relief, knowing what Reaper intended on doing, it was just a matter of when for the two. 

Unexpectedly so, Geno felt a sudden pull off the trail, feeling himself fall into Reaper’s chest, his wrist held tight as his attempt at protest was swallowed by a deep kiss. Geno quickly melted into it, nearly forgetting his current situation, sensing Reaper push him back against another tree, pressing more insistently against Geno, wanting more with each second. Reaper’s hands already crept down Geno’s torso, bunching up the fabric of the skirt to see the smaller’s summoned anatomy better. Geno was about to moan, but abruptly stopped when the couple heard footsteps dangerously close by. Fortunately, they faded out quickly but still left Geno’s soul beating. 

“Reaper, someone’s going to catch us…” Geno spoke in a harsh whisper, trying to ignore the lingering flare of pleasure that toyed with his mind. 

“Not if you’re quiet enough, love~” Geno was about to counter his mockery but bit down in his lip in an attempt to stifle a loud moan that was induced by Reaper’s impromptu and rapid teasing of his entrance. Reaper’s other hand gripped tightly at Geno’s thigh, wrapping it around the taller’s waist causing Geno to feel the bulge in Reaper’s pants against his exposed form. As Reaper leaned in to nip at Geno’s neck, he dealt with his pants, unzipping the fly and rubbing the hard phallus against the other’s clit teasingly, seeing Geno fighting a losing battle with his voice’s obedience, having to bite down on the fabric of his scarf to stop himself. Reaper then moved his member back down, sliding into his wet entrance easily, Geno’s arms helplessly tightening around Reaper’s neck for any form of stability. Reaper began at a slow pace, driving Geno mad with desire, wanting to vocalize it to Reaper but they had to keep their volume minimal to avoid getting caught in such a shameful position. Aside from a few grunts and breaths, they managed that, albeit with great effort, the pace increasing only slightly. 

“Damnit Reaper… you’re killing me with this speed…” Geno hissed out, grabbing onto the collar of Reaper’s shirt weakly, resting their foreheads together as he glared weakly at the taller, “If you’re going to fuck me… at least do it right,” His voice was riddled with gasps and heavy breaths, barely beyond a whisper but was surprisingly aggressive. Reaper chuckled deeply, taking this as a chance to begin pounding into the smaller, hearing helpless cries drip off his tongue as he begged for more. The god leaned in against Geno’s neck again, trying to shush him gently in hopes to get him to quiet down, but with Geno’s dangerously close climax, that was found difficult. 

Geno tried to bite down harder onto his scarf, soon finding himself crying out in bliss from reaching his relieving orgasm, numb to the release of his husband. The two halted for a moment before Reaper pulled out, allowing Geno’s skirt to fall back into place as he leaned against the tree exhaustedly. Geno gripped onto the fabric of the skirt, blushing in shame as he felt cum drip down his thighs, trying to keep it covered up as best as he can. Reaper spared a sympathetic smile as he kissed the other’s forehead, proceeding to pick him up securely in his arms and teleport to their house again. Geno breathed another sigh of relief at the privacy of their home again, immediately stumbling upstairs to clean himself up and change into something a bit more comfortable and decidedly curling up onto the bed, Reaper curling up beside him as well. 

“That was awful…” Geno whined when Reaper wrapped an arm around him.

“You loved it,” Reaper cooed, seeing the blush over Geno’s face brighten. 

“That still doesn’t change how shameless it was,” 

“No one saw, baby, and there’s nothing wrong with indulging yourself,” Reaper continued to speak softly, hearing a few more muted whines before Geno just turned around to bury his face in Reaper’s chest. 

“Just shut up…”

“Of course, angel,” With another lingering kiss on Geno’s skull, the two drifted off in each other’s hold.


	20. Day 20: Your own kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a personal kink, but there's a pretty universal head canon that Geno is a masochist and I wanted to explore that idea further.   
> Kink Warning: Knife play, asphyxiation (via collar), bondage

“Geno?” The god of death leaned over the back of the couch where the aforementioned skeleton sat. The smaller turned his head slightly to affirm attention to the god. “I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you,” Geno appeared perplexed by the comment, raising a figurative eyebrow at the other.

“What, anything?”

“Anything~” Geno paused for a moment, turning his head forward again, before turning back to Reaper. 

“In that case, I want you…” Geno trace a finger along the taller’s jaw, looking at him with a half lidded expression as he drew out his request, “...to leave me the fuck alone today,” Geno quickly changed his tone, pushing Reaper’s face away lightly.

“Come on, Gen. You know what I mean,” Reaper rounded the couch, taking a seat beside Geno.

“Do I?” Sarcasm was clear in the smaller’s voice as he seemed relatively fed up with his husband. 

“Do you need me to remind you~?” Reaper leaned in, breathing against Geno’s neck causing him to shudder and tense up for a moment. 

“Reaper…” He turned his head to the side, whining quietly as he felt Reaper pepper light notes of affection against his clavicle. 

“But really love, what can I do to pleasure you?” Reaper purred quietly causing the smaller’s cheeks to heat up.

“What exactly was the subject today?” Geno dared to ask, albeit hesitantly. 

“It just said ‘Your own kink’, so do you have any secret kinks you’ve been hiding from me~?” Geno blushed deeper, looking away at how bluntly lewd his husband is speaking. Reaper saw this reaction as blatant avoidance of the subject, smirking intently at his lover, “You do…” He cooed mockingly, immediately ticking off the smaller. 

“No, I didn’t even say anything!” Geno pushed his husband away rather aggressively, but not really with enough force to effect the god. Reaper grabbed the other’s wrists as they tried to fend him off weakly, grasping his attention simultaneously.

“Could it be my little masochist wants me to hurt him good~?” He pulled Geno close, still holding his wrists between them, their foreheads resting against one another’s. Geno was left stumbling through an attempt at an excuse, trying to deny it even though he found the statement to hold some level of truth. Reaper chuckled, finding the smaller’s reaction about enough reason to go forth with what he intended on doing. 

He teleported them both to the bedroom, immediately pinning Geno down onto the soft mattress, seemingly panicking the smaller only slightly as he processed what happened. Reaper leaned in against the other’s neck as he quickly materialized a pair of metal handcuffs and pulled both of Geno’s hands above his head, meticulously cuffing them to the bed frame. Geno almost seemed too preoccupied with the affections graced on his neck to notice or care what had happened to his sudden lack of mobility. Reaper didn’t really seem interested in drawing this out, pulling away from Geno’s neck and already pulling on the top hem of the smaller’s pants, exposing his pure white skeletal form underneath, trailing his fingers on the bones. Geno’s patience seemed to quickly thin to a thread as he summoned his usual ecto-anatomy, piquing Reaper’s interest with a sudden idea. 

Reaper procured a small paring knife through his magic, smirking deviously as he noticed the smaller’s eye shift the the silver blade, not in horror though but rather more of a timid shyness, almost hating how on the nose Reaper is getting with what Geno wants. Reaper grew curious on how far Geno is willing to take it before he deems it too much even for him to handle; He lifted up the white t-shirt to see his fragile ribs, carefully placing the blade along some of the lower ones, nicking them lightly, hearing a gasp escape the smaller’s mouth, his body going tense from the feeling. Reaper found this to be a satisfactory reaction, trying his luck higher up, indenting the bone deeper, receiving cries of pleasure which only made Reaper crave more of Geno’s silent pleas. 

He traced down Geno’s sternum, leaving behind a thin trail of crimson marrow where the blade crossed. Geno continued to be accepting of the rather grim affection, his tongue lolling out as a sign of desire. Reaper traced the blade down his formed torso, seeing the pseudo-flesh tense up at the feeling, blue, almost faintly purple, blood dripped down the side of his body. The god continued to test Geno’s bounds, sitting up between the smaller’s legs, wrapping one of them around his waist, the other being lifted up to his shoulder. He immediately began to create precise cuts on his inner thigh, blood continued to drip down the glowing form. He spared a glance at Geno upon barely reaching his entrance, Geno noticing this hesitation and looked up at his husband with tears pricking the corner of his socket. 

“Did you want me to keep going~?” Reaper cooed teasingly at Geno’s silent pleas, trying to force an audible beg to escape his ‘lips’. Geno gave a slight nod, appearing desperate for more. “You have to say it, love~” Reaper smirked wider, exhilarated by the sight of vulnerability. The smaller opened his mouth trying to force the words out but only a few heavy breaths formed, but Geno persisted in his desperation. 

“...p-please… hurt me more…” His words were greatly forced as they trembled off his tongue. Reaper didn’t add any additional comments, simply moving the metal blade to scathe the plump folds around his entrance before sliding the blade in about half way. Geno’s expression contorted in pain but his one eye light wavered, shifting into the faint shape of a heart, not even trying to hide his love for this borderline abuse, mumbling quiet begs for Reaper to continue. The god pushed in the blade further into Geno’s surprisingly wet entrance, seeing precum drip with the small indigo blood given off by the glowing slashed flesh. He continued to twist the blade in every angle, pressing it into Geno’s anatomy, receiving cries of pain and pleasure that seemed to consume the smaller’s voice. Numerous carvings were etched into Geno’s form when Reaper pulled away, noticing how exhausted this has left the smaller but he continued regardless setting the blade to the side much to Geno’s dismay and quickly strapping a collar he gathered from the nightstand drawer around the smaller’s thin neck, pulling tight on the attached leash. Geno moaned at the slight choking he felt from the accessory adorning his neck, his mind hazily clouded over by an overwhelming lust. Reaper chuckled as his hand wrapped around the leash tightly, sliding his member out to grant both of them their much needed release.

Reaper began to align himself at Geno’s dripping bloodied entrance, seeing a tensing in the other’s body when he initially pressed his tip on the folds, but still eased inside. Reaper could feel Geno’s cunt already tightening around his length, bringing the both of them desperately closer to climax. The collar continued to lightly choke at the smaller as it was pulled tighter, his body trembled from the aching pain and the pleasure he found with it, tears growing heavier in his eye as they dripped down his face. Reaper progressed with a harder thrusting, pulling tighter to choke out Geno slightly more seeing him fall into the raptures of his masochistic pleasure. 

“..hah… reap...fuck me harder…” His voice was heavily riddled with gasps and moans, his hands desperately clawing at the headboard he was cuffed to. 

“They say an orgasm is better while choking, let’s see if that’s true~” He hardened the intensity of his thrusts, hitting Geno’s cervix violently, quickly undoing the smaller one: his tongue lolled out as he felt his body go rigid in orgasm, the glitches around him seemed to spaz at the initial peak, his eye lost all focus as his sight shook and threatened to black out. Reaper quickly followed suit, filling Geno up before pulling away. 

Geno’s breath shook as he panted heavily, quickly falling to sleep under his husband, not caring about his current state of restraint. Reaper took it upon himself to unlatched the collar and uncuff his hands from the bed, his body already limp from exhaustion. He tossed the objects aside, falling beside Geno and pressing his frail body against his chest, planting a gentle kiss along the topside if his head.


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

An annoying hum rattled the cell phone set on the nightstand, awaking the couple from their heavy sleep. Reaper rolled over on his side with a spiteful growl, blindly grabbing for it and pulling it up into view to see who was making the inconvenient call. He squinted at the bright screen, seeing a familiar name and picking it up with a tired sigh. 

“Hey, bro,” 

“Sans, you need to get your work done,” Reaper cursed under his breath at the reminder, before remembering the cause of his absence.

“Yea, sorry Pap, I don’t think I can right now. Geno isn’t feeling well today so I was gonna stay with him for a while,” Reaper smirked slightly, looking over his shoulder to see Geno’s back facing him, but felt immediate regret as the god choked back a wince, feeling Geno jab his elbow weakly into his husband’s side. 

“Oh, okay brother, I hope he feels better,” Reaper hummed in agreement, hanging his phone up after a few short ‘goodbye’s and setting it back on the nightstand. He turned around again to wrap an arm around Geno, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“How you feeling Geno?” Reaper cooed but heard a groan in discomfort and an aggressive whine following it. “What’s wrong love?” Reaper’s voice quieted as it lowered, sounding more caring.

“Everything hurts…” Geno spoke with exhaustion clouding his words, trying to push Reaper away from spite but felt too weak in his current state, failing inevitably.

“You loved it~” Reaper tightened his hold around Geno, hearing another soft groan. 

“Fuck off…” Geno sounded far too exhausted to do anything about Reaper’s teasing other than blatantly insulting him to no avail. 

“Would a bath make you feel better?” Geno remained silent for a moment, before huffing and turning his head to the side to try to look at Reaper. 

“Only if you don’t fucking try anything,” He pouted softly, receiving a weak chuckle from the taller.

“No promises~” Reaper chirped as he nuzzled into his lover’s neck attentively, pulling himself up and off the bed, taking Geno into his arms carefully. The smaller didn’t protest too much, only giving his husband a minut glare at the antic. 

Reaper carried Geno into the bathroom, sitting him on the counter of the sink as he drew the bath, steam rising from the hot water filling the tub. Reaper knelt beside it, running his fingers across the surface of the water to test the temperature. Once it seemed sufficiently heated and filled, Reaper turned back to Geno, who seemed to keep his attention locked on the god, lifting his tee up, in which the smaller obliged by moving his arms up to allow the garment off. Geno seemed to mimic the action with his husband’s black shirt as well, the two never exchanging any audible comments. Once both of their clothes were removed and tossed aside, Reaper picked the smaller up in his arms again and stepped into the tub, taking a seat, adjusting Geno’s position to have him leaning back against the god’s bare ribs. Geno felt the aching tension melt off his bones as he hummed in bliss, not paying much mind to his ecto-anatomy taking form until he felt the sting from the cuts decorating the flesh making contact with the heated water, but the pain subsided quickly. 

Reaper had his head leaned back, feeling a similar calming aura take him but opened his eyes when he felt Geno flinch in his hold and was even further intrigued to see Geno’s summoned anatomy. 

“I didn’t even do anything, love~” Reaper picked fun at the smaller, hearing Geno scoff at the comment.

“I’m just doing this so I won’t be so sore later,” Geno bluntly corrected, a blue inevitably dusted his face. 

“Oh? You could have just asked… I certainly could have helped ease the pain,” Reaper’s hand slid down, drawing circles into Geno’s inner thigh, already hitting a sensitive spot for Geno to shudder from. 

“Reap- you said-”

“I said ‘no promises’ love, but don’t worry, I’ll go easy,” His fingers grazed Geno’s clit, immediately hearing a stifled moan escape Geno’s mouth before he bit down on his lower lip. Reaper trailed kisses along Geno’s neck as his other hand gently pulled the other’s legs wider, the aforementioned hand slid down the folds of Geno’s entrance, slipping into his cunt with ease: Geno whimpered. Reaper’s fingers continued to intricately caress Geno’s sensitive organ, quickly finding the most sensitive spots of his clit and entrance. The smaller weakly gripped into the back of Reaper’s neck from the side, feeling a buzzing rapture over take him.

“T-there… that feels good…” The words were thoughtlessly emitted, but Geno couldn’t have given a damn in his preexisting tiredness. Reaper nipped at Geno’s neck, finally undoing the smaller’s clouded mind into a dizzying orgasm, his head falling back against Reaper’s shoulder. The glitched skeleton fell limp against the god, panting as he hummed in satisfaction of Reaper’s affection. One of the taller’s hands remained on the other’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against the pseudo-flesh comfortingly as he finished cleaning the two up. 

Reaper finally stood up again, holding Geno’s semiconscious frame in his arms and setting him on the same counter for a moment as he released the water in the tub and thoroughly dried off Geno’s pristinely white bones, his summoned form seemingly persisting for the time being. They soon entered the bedroom again, and Reaper haphazardly threw on some baggy clothes, simultaneously seeking out a pair of soft pajamas for his lover. He dressed Geno in a light blue set, a few sizes too big for him, making him look more delicate and adorable as he snuggled into the plush duvet. Reaper crawled in beside his husband and unquestioningly encapsulated him in his tight grasp, feeling Geno instinctively curl up further into Reaper’s strong hold. 

“Love you, my angel,” Reaper cooed sweetly, smiling when he heard a muted hum as a reply, planting a soft kiss on the smaller’s forehead, before closing his eyes to fall asleep as well.


	22. Day 22: On the desk

After taking the previous day off for ‘justified’ reasons, Reaper still had to go to work the following day, simply to not pile on more work than he had already done so. Fortunately, in his absence, there didn’t seem to be a numeral amount of deaths that occurred, easing the load on the grim reaper and consequently allowing him to go home early that evening, just in time to enjoy Geno’s home cooking. 

The god sat tiredly on the couch as the kitchen emitted the occasional clatter, and in sheer boredom has skimmed through the infamous list to see what was potentially in store for the two. He looked at the subject quizzically, then lowered it to look at the coffee table in deep focus. -That could work- Reaper was too preoccupied thinking about how many different ways he could fuck Geno on the table, to even hear the aforementioned skeleton walking out of the kitchen, dawning a pale pink apron, to inform him that the food is ready. The smaller seemed to almost immediately take notice to the piece of paper in his hand, snarling inaudibly.

“Oh god, what is it this time?” He begrudgingly asked, knowing he’d regret it anyway. 

“Well, it does say ‘on the desk’, but I assumed the coffee table was the next best thing,” Reaper spoke nonchalantly, the subject quickly growing to be rather a lax one in the past few weeks. 

“Are you just trying to figure out a way to fuck me against every piece of furniture in this house?”

“Well when you say it that way, I suppose so,” He spared a devious side glance at his lover, smirking slightly, only earning a fed up sigh from the smaller. Reaper chuckled for a moment before feeling something small, nearly unnoticeable, being thrown against him. He turned his head, looking at the empty couch beside him, seeing a condom resting as a silent warning to the god. He immediately turned to look up at Geno with slight confusion, the smaller maintaining a stern look. 

“After. Dinner.” He spoke coldly, given the subject matter, before turning on his heels back into the kitchen to set the table for the two. Reaper was baffled by the blunt action, but quickly changed to a wide grin, hastily walking into the kitchen to join his husband at the table. 

***

Geno picked up the dishes and carried them to the sink, not really minding the following gaze of his husband burning into his back. He didn’t seem to notice the taller’s strides towards him until he felt arms wrap around him, immediately pulling Geno’s hands away from the running water and turning the faucet off. Geno would have vocalized a protest but yelped when he felt Reaper pick him up quickly, sparing no time to walk into the living room and carefully set Geno on the table’s surface, looming over him as he pinned his body down entirely.

“You couldn’t have waited five more minutes, huh?” 

“You already had me wait an entire meal, love, and I’m still feeling pretty hungry. I could go for a second helping~” Reaper mocked, burying his face into Geno’s neck, the smaller whining quietly at Reaper’s suggestive talking. Simultaneous to Reaper’s hasty abuse of Geno’s neck, he ran his hand down past the hem of his pants, caressing his already formed anatomy. In the shockingly short span of time, Geno was reduced to a blushing mess of moans and silent pleas, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Reaper growled under his breath, pulling Geno’s pants down partially to have better access for his hard member that ached for release. 

Geno had to suddenly revert to some semblance of awareness to harshly remind Reaper to use the condom that was so inelegantly thrown at the god earlier and still remained on the couch. With a swift motion, Reaper unwrapped it and put it on, moving Geno’s legs up to his shoulders before thrusting in without warning, figuring the previous bit of foreplay was more than sufficient. Geno’s head fell back at the brisk penetration, feeling it press against his cervix, inducing a pleasurable pain to take him. The god already seemed desperately impatient, unhesitant at moving in a quicker pace, driving them both crazy with desire and lust. Reaper tightly gripped Geno’s hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, using the position to pound mercilessly into the smaller’s cunt. 

With each thrust, Geno emitted another helpless cry, growing louder until finally reaching his much yearned climax, his fingers wrapping around the edge of the table just above his head. He felt the member throb inside him, rocking his body back and forth until he too fell into a relieving orgasm. The two panted heavily, hazily sharing eye contact, before Geno’s fluttered shut, squeezing shut for a moment when Reaper pulled out. He pulled Geno’s pants up again and lifted him off the table to then lay down on the couch with Geno resting on his chest, breathing evenly as he slipped into a gentle slumber.


	23. Day 23: Trying new position

“Geno, love,” The grim reaper cooed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller neck whilst Geno continued to prepare a cup of coffee for himself at the kitchen counter. 

“Hmm?” Geno monotonously acknowledged attention to his husband. 

“Care to help me for a second?” Geno turned his head slightly to look at the suspiciously cunning expression Reaper had. 

“Will I regret saying yes if I do?” Geno continued with the lack of expression, interrogating Reaper plainly.

“I wouldn’t say so,” Reaper continued to wear a discerning smirk, causing the smaller to release a disheartening sigh. 

“So yes, what do you need?” Geno turned around causing Reaper’s arms to fall away from him, coffee in hand as he leaned back against the counter. 

“Well first of all…” Reaper quickly snatched the coffee from his partner, not allowing him to react before he took a sip and placed it back in Geno’s hands, infuriating the smaller. 

“You better not have just fucking done that, ‘cause you are a dead man,” Geno glared hatefully at the god, finding this minor offence to be the one thing that crosses the line. 

“Aww, but you didn’t make me any,” Reaper mockingly pouted, trying to hold back a snicker. 

“Make your own damn coffee,” He hissed as he held the mug closer to him protectively, before walking around Reaper into the living room, with Reaper nonchalantly following. 

“Anyway, I still wanted your help for a moment,” Geno scoffed as he made his way to the couch.

“What?” He spoke coldly.

“Well, today’s subject is to try new position and was wondering if you had an idea,” 

“Oh god, of course you’re talking about that,” Geno took a long sip from his coffee, still standing beside the couch as Reaper took a seat, waiting to hear what the smaller is thinking. Geno exhaled a subtle laugh before turning to his husband. “If you can find a position that we haven’t done then I’m all yours for the day,” Geno purred mockingly, knowing full well Reaper would struggle with this, taking a knowing sip from his coffee again. 

“Really~? All day?” Reaper grabbed Geno’s hips, pulling him in so he was straddling his hips. 

“As long as you wear protection,” Geno set the mug on the coffee table and proceeded to cupped Reaper’s face, minimizing the distance between them but kept a tight hold to make sure the taller doesn’t close it. 

“And I can go as rough as I want~?” The god grabbed one of the hands place on his face, kissing it tenderly. 

“Mmhmm~” Geno hummed softly, allowing the small notes of affection from his husband.

“You’re going to regret saying that, love~” 

“No I won’t, you won’t be able to get past the first criteria,” He snickered, so sure in his victory for their impromptu ‘bet’. 

“That’s where you’re wrong my dear because I already know what I’m going to do to you,” Reaper’s hand slid into Geno’s shorts, firmly grabbing his ass, making the smaller jump slightly, appearing confused at the sudden string of confidence his husband is displaying. In the blink of an eye, the two were in their bedroom and Reaper quickly dealt with their current positions, pinning Geno down on the bed. Geno was about to interject but it was quickly silenced by a deep kiss from the taller. 

Reaper’s hands traveled across Geno’s body hastily, focused on removing the latter’s shorts to finally go into position. Once the garment was removed, Geno felt Reaper reluctantly pull away from his ‘lips’, turning him onto his side, lifting up the upper leg onto his shoulder. The smaller subconsciously summoned his female form, mentally spiting himself for submitting so easily to his husband. Reaper was about to go in with no hesitation in sight, but Geno vocally griped at him.

“I fucking warned you,” He hissed quietly, receiving a slightly delayed snicker from Reaper. He pulled out one of the condoms from the nightstand drawer, putting on as upon firm request of the smaller. Geno wasn’t even allowed another second to complain, as he gasped heavily when he felt his husband push in fully, tightly gripping the pillow under his head. His voice was quickly devolved to breathy moans as the other continued in a firm pace, seemingly hitting his g-spot each time, twisting a figurative knot in his stomach. Geno found it hard to focus on anything aside from the pleasure he is experiencing, dizzying him completely, his body turning hot beyond measure. It didn’t take long for him to feel his climax hit, the member buried inside him throbbed before climaxing as well. Reaper paused for a moment to breath but didn’t seem to plan on pulling out.

“Remember you’re little deal, love~?” Reaper smirked seeing Geno’s face deepen in blue at the reminder, burying his face in the pillow in shame. “I wonder how long we could last~” Geno shot a weak glare at Reaper, before shutting his eye tightly at the feeling of a hard thrust, hitting his cervix. 

That same hazy dizziness filled his mind again as his fingers dug into the fabric he gripped before, his tongue unintentionally lolling out. His body grew to love it even more with each climax, his body’s sensitivity growing tenfold. He likely climaxed two more times before he felt a sudden change in position, which he was silently grateful for, finding his hips getting sore from the continuous placement. 

Geno could hardly register it but could tell he was on his knees now, back facing Reaper, with his face pressed into the pillow. Reaper surprisingly continued to thrust, the intensity bending his spine harshly, but he disregarded the pain and continued to drown in the pure rapture of his cunt being mercilessly pounded into. 

Reaper seemingly came one more time, surprising the smaller when he felt an unexpected warmth fill him up. “Shit, looks like the condom couldn’t quite keep up,” Reaper mumbled with a pant riddling his words. He pulled out of the smaller, the warm liquid dripping down Geno’s thigh which felt oddly nice to the smaller, only a slight bit of shame nipping at his mind. Reaper didn’t really see this as a reason to stop though, discarding the remnants of the latex before gripping Geno’s hips tightly, setting himself at the latter’s wet cunt. He slipped his member in with ease but Geno’s weak awareness was able to draw to his husband’s carelessness.

“Fuckin- you piece of shit, I told you to use protection-” Geno stifled a moan as he attempted to complain.

“Do you really want me to though~?” Reaper continued, no sign of stopping until reaching at least another climax. 

“...no, but- ah~” He felt the length inside pounding into his hypersensitive g-spot, absolutely loving the feeling of Reaper fucking him raw, knowing the potential consequences but shoved them aside as he felt his body rock in absolute euphoria. Hot cum quickly filled the smaller up, almost making him pass out, albeit being impressed he hasn’t done so already. Reaper pulled out of Geno, but the smaller could barely tell from the numbness he is now experiencing from the waist down. Reaper leaned over Geno’s body, which had fallen limp in exhaustion, planting a few kisses on his neck assuringly. Geno finally slipped into unconsciousness, only a slight lingering regret ate at him, but he figured to deal with it later.


	24. Day 24: Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is and/or needs a Kink warning, but tiddies. That's it.

A discomforting groan resonated in the bedroom; Geno weakly stirred given his general inability to move. For once it is fortunate that Reaper had to go to work because he’d likely not hear the end of it. Geno didn’t seem to even find it in him to get up, wincing slightly when he moved faster than he should. His hand brushed over his stomach, his eyes going wide for a moment at the realization that his summoned anatomy didn’t dissipate naturally. In a panic, he pulled the blankets away briskly, disregarding the wince he induced. His eye focused on the glowing ecto, finally letting out the breath he was unaware he had been holding, noticing nothing that would be of concern to him, yet still finding it odd it was still tangible. He fell back onto the mattress, sighing in relief, still feeling a radiating ache from his spine and pelvis. The smaller slowly curled up in the duvet, easing into his humming tiredness before suddenly hearing the front door open downstairs causing the smaller to pull the blanket over his head to hide himself away and not deal with anything.

The bedroom door opened allowing the god to walk in quietly, seeing the puffed duvet covering the smaller entirely. Reaper walked over to the side of the bed, taking a seat on the mattress, holding back a soft chuckle seeing his partner bundled up like that.

“How you doing, love?” Reaper pulled down the blanket to show the smaller’s face pouting softly.

“I can’t feel my legs...” He mumbled quietly, burying his face in the pillow again in shame.

“Did I really go that hard on you~?” Geno growled at the teasing but not finding the energy to physically hurt him for it.

“More like too long…” Geno corrected quietly, side glancing at Reaper, hearing another muted chuckle from the god.

“Well I’ll certainly try to…” Reaper paused when he pat the top of the blanket, gently feeling out Geno’s summoned torso, “Gen, are you-”

“No, I’m not, I checked,” Geno finished quickly not wanting to dawdle on the subject, blushing softly.

“I’ll have to try harder next time then~” Reaper buried his face into Geno’s neck carefully, lightly mocking the smaller again.

“There won’t be a next time for a while,” The glitched skeleton briskly turned to be face to face with Reaper, glaring at him weakly.

“We only have seven days left though,” Geno rolled his eyes, groaning lowly.

“What is it today…?” Turning away, he begrudgingly asked with heavy spite.

“ ‘Shy’ “ Reaper spoke plainly, awaiting an expectedly confused look. Geno sat up with the aforementioned expression plastered on his face.

“I’ve gotten fucked by you for far too long for me to be shy about it, how would that-”

“I know one thing that you would still be timid about,” Reaper leaned in and whispered a few short words to Geno, immediately erupting a heavy blue blush on the latter’s face.

“No! I refuse,” Geno quickly pushed Reaper away in a rage.

“Aww come on Gen, just this once?” Reaper pouted, his hands together in a pleading motion, clearly just humoring the smaller.

“No, it would be so shameful,” Geno hugged himself, still wearing a deep lapis shade over his face at the thought.

“Well I did bottom under you, which I am still finding hard to believe given how vulnerable and submissive you are now,” Reaper traced a finger along Geno’s jaw line, “so consider this even,” The smaller was speechless, trying to consider if this is viable ‘payback’. Geno cursed to himself before turning his head away from his husband, still holding himself as he collected his magic around his chest, his t-shirt visibly tightening from the newly formed anatomy. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to hide himself even with clothes on, the breasts press against one another, looking down scornfully. Geno then shifted to glance at Reaper, timidly pleading with his gaze.

“Do I really have to do this…?” He spoke quietly, almost mumbled through his teeth in sheer discomfort.

“Well no, but at this point why not just commit,” Geno puffed up a little, his hands sliding down his upper arm, leaving his forearms under his boobs, pushing them up slightly.

“Fine… but I’m still sore so-”

“I’ll go easy on you… for now,” Reaper finished with a soft chuckle, before taking his cloak off and getting onto the bed, hovering over Geno, being careful about how he treats the smaller. His hand began to run up Geno’s side, stopping when it reached the side of one of his breasts, cupping it through the fabric. 

Geno brought his hand up to his mouth, lightly nipping at the side of his finger in an attempt to stifle a moan. Reaper took this as a good sign already and moved his hand back down to the hem of his shirt, his gaze wandering over the latter’s exposed lower half for only a moment before he pulled up the shirt to fully reveal Geno’s curved form. 

Reaper continued to massage the flesh, his thumb brushing over the tip, drawing out small moans from the smaller, silently asking for more attention. The tee was hastily removed from Geno’s body completely, simultaneously, the god leaned down to trail kisses down from the smaller’s neck to his chest, suckling on nipple lightly, only raising Geno’s sensitivity, his body began to shake with desire.

Reaper’s hand traveled down Geno’s torso and slipped between his legs to tease his entrance as he continued to affirm tender affection onto Geno’s breast, loving the sound of his lover’s sweet moans. The fingers inside of Geno thrust harder against his g-spot, slightly hitting at a sore spot but found the pain melt away easily from the overwhelming pleasure. He didn’t even try to hold back a cry, when he felt Reaper bite down on the summoned anatomy, bite marks riddling the flesh on and around his nipples. 

This was quickly followed by a sudden jolt through Geno’s body, his spine arching in climax. Reaper pulled his fingers away, looking up inquisitive at his husband. “Do you want me to keep going~?” Geno spared a tired glance down, nodding weakly. Reaper didn’t need any further message, as he pulled his own pants down and aligned his hard length at Geno’s wet cunt. He slipped in with ease, due to the previous teasing, and began at a steady pace, already feeling the tightness of the other around his member due to his hypersensitive state brought on by the full female form.

Reaper only quickened the smaller’s climax by continuing his previous teasing on the soft breast, nipping at the edges gently. Geno suddenly turned rigid again at the intensity of his second orgasm, finding it stronger than the first, turning him dizzy immediately, especially after feeling Reaper finish up inside him as well. The couple remained still for a short while as Reaper simply hovered over Geno, trying to recompose himself, soon burying his face in Geno’s supple breasts, humming in satisfaction. Geno found himself too tired to care, placing a hand on the back of Reaper’s skull as he fell asleep.


	25. Day 25: With toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning: Bondage, light asphyxiation (via collar), double penetration

A subtle hum against Geno’s chest stirred him and drew his attention down to see Reaper, snuggled up against his still summoned breasts. Geno’s hand was still placed on the back of his head, now subconsciously moving gently on the other’s skull, feeling Reaper shift slightly, burying his face in the smaller’s cleavage. The god’s eyes opened suddenly, meeting Geno’s before shutting them again this time consciously snuggling the smaller, lightly kissing the edges of the latter’s summoned chest. 

“ ‘Morning,” Geno spoke quietly, continuing to lightly pet Reaper’s skull.

“I couldn’t think of any better way to wake up, my angel~” 

“Of course you’d say that..” Geno mumbled quietly, looking away for a moment, before looking back down to see Reaper’s devious smirk. 

“Does mama wanna give me some milk~?” He mocked, clearly irking the smaller, giving one of the nipples a light suckle. Geno attempted to glare at him, biting his lower ’lip’ to stifle an inevidible moan. 

“Reaper…” Geno whined, only earning another chuckle from the god.

“My bad, I actually have to make you into a mama first,” The taller continued to joke, deepening Geno’s azure blush. 

“Reaper!” Geno would have beaten Reaper off him if it weren’t for him silently enjoying the affection, conveniently still too tired to move anyway. 

“I’m just teasing, my dear, but these are still lovely; Maybe you should consider using them more often or just keep them summoned all the time~” Reaper cupped one of them, tracing his thumb over the general shape.

“Stop being such a perv, Reaper,”

“It’s not perverted if you choose to let me see them and love it while I do,” Geno remained silent in begrudging agreement, humming when Reaper leaned against his neck, kissing it softly. The god chuckled seeing the smaller’s attempted draw back, still biting down on his lower ‘lip’ in enjoyment, “Do you want to partake in today’s subject~?” Geno hesitantly cracked his eye open, gazing at Reaper with slight wonder, “Let me show you,” A small spark of light flashed in Reaper’s hands but Geno wasn’t able to catch a glimpse of it before hearing a soft buzz, only just figuring it out when he felt a jolt of pleasure strike him. He quickly covered his mouth at the feeling of vibration against his clit, the feeling unbearably arousing, bringing the smaller right at the peak of climax before it was all halted, the small device going silent. 

The smaller skeleton whined louder than he would have hoped, wanting to feel release. Reaper found such pleasure in depriving his partner of it, waiting for him to beg desperately for it. “I take it that’s a yes~?” Geno appeared shocked for a moment, before timidly nodding, wrapping his arms around Reaper’s neck, just as quickly seeing Reaper duck away from the hold and pinning Geno’s wrists above his head for a moment. 

The god hastily flipped Geno over, now leaving him on his knees, exposed to Reaper, but Reaper lifted up Geno’s body to be leaning against his chest, confusing the smaller. Geno could see another flash of light in his peripheral vision, trying to turn his head but the object in question was already shifted in front of him, turning out to be straps that wrapped around his boobs, tightly binding them but not actually covering the tits themselves. The straps were tightly pulled back, almost hurting the smaller, and were being secured behind him after being wrapped all the way down his arms, holding them straight behind him. 

Reaper pushed Geno forward harshly, leaving his face to be pressed into the mattress, his face glowing a deep blue, finding his husband’s harsh assertiveness over him very arousing. Geno turned his head to the side to vaguely see Reaper’s smirk, now simply awaiting the feeling of his ass getting pounded into. To Geno’s surprise, Reaper leaned over Geno’s restrained body, opening the lower nightstand drawer to pull something that the smaller was unable to make out, but could tell they were sizable. 

The glitched skeleton didn’t have to think for long to figure out what the objects were, the louder buzzing seemed to confirm his suspicion. There was still no vocal exchanges aside from the occasional gasp or moan that escaped from the smaller, that was until he felt Reaper’s hand on his ass, a thumb stretching out his dripping entrance to allow for something large to prod it for a second, taking in a sharp breath when the whole length was pushed inside him without an ounce of hesitation. His body was tense from the spontaneity of the motion, finally allowing himself to exhale shakily. The size was even more than Geno has already grown accustomed to, pushing against every crevice inside of him, even reaching as far as stretching out the smaller’s cervix, the tip of the phallus entering his womb. 

Even with Geno having to adjust to the size difference, he still loved the pain, which only grew when a switch was hit that seemed to activate motion in the phallus that felt like it was ripping Geno apart. He helplessly lolled his tongue out, his eye formed into a heart shaped pin prick as he shook his hips lewdly from the feeling over taking him. Geno felt himself grow close but was stopped again as the phallus cease its motion, barely drawing out desperate cried for more until Geno felt a finger prod his ass, then two, then three, feeling fully lubed, seemingly preparing that entrance for something as well. Geno wasn’t allowed much time to guess, feeling another dildo enter his lubricated ass, stretching him significantly, but in an unimaginably pleasant way. Reaper seemed to spare a little more caution and time in fully sliding the dildo inside Geno’s tight entrance. Once the two were flush inside him, Reaper quickly hit the switch on both of them simultaneously, causing Geno to nearly scream in a combined pain and pleasure. 

“...fuck… f-fuck.. reap.. it’s too- ah~ mu-aah~!” Geno’s spine arched when he quickly succumbed to his orgasmic high, almost passing out from the intensity. Reaper on the other hand still had plans to continue, switching the dildos off and pulling the one in his ass out, lining himself up at the stretched entrance, knowing full well he can come inside without consequence. Before he fully inserted himself, he found Geno’s collar and strapped it around Geno’s neck, giving it a hard pull to choke at the smaller slightly. He pushed in, his dick already dripping with precum, ardently aching for release after seeing Geno’s undoing. Reaper grunted as he immediately began at a harsh pace, hitting a sweet spot inside his partner quickly, feeling Geno’s warm walls tightly clench around the throbbing member, soon enough inducing its climax inside as well as another numbing orgasm for the smaller. 

Everything slowed to a dead halt, only heavy panting filled the empty air. Reaper pulled out of Geno, seeing his cum drip down the smaller’s vulva as well as his thick formed thighs. Geno’s mind has basically stopped functioning, slipping into unconsciousness very quickly. Reaper took extra care in removing the tight restraints on his small lover’s form, lines pressed into the blue flesh. After removing the dildos and cleaning them off he returned to the bed, finally unstrapping Geno’s collar allowing him to numbly lay in slumber on the bed. Reaper planted a slight kiss on Geno’s forehead, before walking out of the room to the kitchen.


	26. Day 26: Boring Sex

“Shit- Reaper…” Geno winced in the god’s arms, clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, as he was lifted off the bed and carried down stairs. 

“Sorry love,” Reaper gently placed a kiss on his forehead before setting him on the couch carefully. 

“This is your fault, you know,” Geno pouted slightly, narrowing his eye at Reaper. 

“I know, babe,” Reaper spoke plainly, standing back up and making his way to the kitchen, but was halted by a tug at his hoodie sleeve. 

“Hun, can you make me something warm?” Geno lightly pleaded, his eye light glowing innocently. Reaper smiled softly, taking Geno’s hand and leaning down to kiss it.

“Of course, my angel,” He cooed subtly, finally walking into the kitchen. Geno felt himself drift off as his eyes got heavy, not realizing how time passed by, with Reaper walking back to the couch with two mugs in hand. He set one of the mugs onto the coffee table, taking a seat beside Geno. “How you feeling?”

“Tired…” Geno mumbled, not even finding the energy in him to sit up and reach for the coffee. Reaper noticed this lack of mobility, setting down his mug for a moment and sitting Geno up carefully, pulling him into his lap securely. He once again leaned forward to grab his mug, conscious of how the smaller was moving, picking the coffee up again, suddenly seeing Geno wrap his hands around it and take a slow sip from the mug. 

“Thank you..” Geno spoke in a quiet whisper, his head resting on the other’s shoulders. Reaper hummed enthusiastically, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. The smaller’s head suddenly jolted up, lightly cupping the opposite side of the god’s face to look at him. “What was today supposed to be?” 

“You still want to know?” Reaper chuckled, placing a hand over the latter’s, peppering kisses onto his palm. 

“Just wondering… not like I’d be able to do it anyway,” He withdrew himself a bit, turning away with a dusting of blue on his face. 

“It was just plain boring sex today,” Reaper spoke mildly, a small smirk playing on his ‘lips’. Geno seemed minutely taken aback. 

“That’s it? After what we’ve done the past few days, that’s what it is?” 

“Almost a welcome change really, but this makes for a good day for you to rest and recover,” Geno turned his head away again, this time in deeper thought, his mind debating a likely regretful notion. Reaper seemed to disregard it, thinking Geno wouldn’t deny a chance to rest, but blinked surprisingly when Geno swung one of his legs around, notable pain riddle his face, now straddling the god’s hips. “Gen, you sure?” Reaper caught on quickly, wrapping his arms around Geno’s waist. 

“I’m already in pain, what’s another round gonna do to me,” Geno shrugged, pulling Reaper’s face closer to his, his arms loosely hanging around the taller’s neck. 

“Don’t go complaining to me later then~” Reaper lowered one of his hands into the other’s pants, grabbing Geno’s ass suddenly. Geno decided not to stall, biting down on his ‘lip’ when he lifted himself up slightly to pull his pants down enough to access his formed entrance. The smaller placed a hand over the bulge that formed in Reaper’s pants, stroking it lightly, seeing Reaper visibly flinch. Geno proceeded by slipping the hardened member out of his husband’s pants, tracing his finger from base to tip, looking up at Reaper suggestively, lifting up with great effort and feeling the other’s dick prod at him harshly, which didn’t help the persistently lingering pain. 

He slid down onto the thick phallus which easily slipped inside from previous adjustments. 

This of course didn’t help the fact that every figurative muscle in his body burned with a gnawing ache, pain setting in quickly but his mind loved it. Tears began to stream down Geno’s face as he whimpered quietly. 

“Does it still hurt that much?” Geno nodded weakly, his voice exhausted and cut by hiccups.

“I-it’s fine though,” 

“You really are such a masochist, aren’t you?” Geno whined, burying his face into his husband’s neck as he heard Reaper chuckled softly. A quiet hiss escaped Geno’s mouth when he felt Reaper grab at his ass again with both hands, lifting Geno’s body up and dropping him again. The taller continued to methodically bounce the smaller on his dick, turning Geno into a mess of moans and tears. Geno felt the length press against his g-spot, filling him with dizzying pain and pleasure until he finally felt himself cum, lolling his tongue out and gripping tightly onto the other’s shoulders, feeling his sight waver. Reaper came soon after, quickly encapsulating Geno in his arms as he lifted Geno’s weak form off the member. Geno found himself nearly unconscious, passed out in his afterglow, relying completely on Reaper for his care, which Reaper delivered, wrapping Geno up in a blanket and laying him down gently.


	27. Day 27: Rough, biting, scratching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning: Spanking, Biting/scratching (evident by title)

Geno felt himself snuggled into the blankets of his bed, hugging a pillow tightly with his face buried in the plush surface, his legs also wrapped around it. He hummed contently, not really spatially aware as he slept peacefully. Reaper shifted in the bed, laying beside Geno, turning to face his back. He tightly wrapped an arm around the smaller, kissing the back of his neck lightly and trailing it to his collar. Geno squinted for a moment, cracking his eye open at the affection, just huddling into the pillow further.

“Good morning sweetheart~” Geno hummed quietly in response greeting, liking the warmth Reaper provided. Reaper’s hand slipped between the pillow and the other’s clothed ribs, lightly stroking Geno’s sternum, making him shift comfortably. “Wanna summon everything for me~?” Geno didn’t really seem to mind the request, or better stated too tired to mind, focusing numbly on procuring magic around his ribs and pelvis, complacently pressing his breasts into the pillow. Reaper smirked against Geno’s neck, his hand lightly cupping one of them subtly. 

“Reaper…” Geno whined weakly, not doing anything to directly fend off his husband. 

“I’m just trying to adore you, my love,” Reaper cooed lightly against the other’s neck, continuing his string of tender kisses. 

“Can’t you wait until later…” Geno mumbled tiredly, ever so slightly nudging his shoulder back to hold back Reaper’s persistence.

“I’m sure you’d love to know what today’s subject is though~” Reaper whispered deeply, piquing his interest. “..rough~” The god’s voice reverberated as he growled against the side of the latter’s skull, feeling the smaller shudder in his hold. 

“Fuck…” Geno cursed under his breath at how he just wanted to submit to his husband, his mind immediately wandering to the things Reaper is likely planning to do to him.

“Do you want that~?” Reaper leaned in further, almost drawing Geno away in shame as the smaller buried his face in the pillow below him. He hesitated before giving a soft nod, just feeling the cockiness radiate off Reaper, especially as he lightly cupped the latter’s face and turning it towards the god. This unfortunately left the smaller slightly confused due to his inability to see from the given side but was quickly met with a kiss, eagerly accepted by the smaller as he turned and pressed more insistently against this husband, “Not even going to deny this time?” Reaper released from the kiss with a heavy breath, taking the short second he had to tease his small lover. Geno cupped Reaper’s face tightly.

“Not much of a point anymore,” He let off a weak sigh, resting their foreheads together. 

“Fine by me, love~” Reaper turned Geno onto his back, easily pinning him down and moving to his neck to bite it, hearing a surprised gasp from his partner. Reaper seemed to more ardently force his teeth into the bone, each moan and gasp in response urging him forward. Geno melted into the aggressive treatment, unopposed to his shirt being pulled off revealing his fully summoned form, spiking in sensitivity. Reaper cupped one of Geno’s curved breasts, slowly digging his fingertips into the pseudo-flesh, lightly piercing through the upper layer to draw blood. Geno was thrown into a daze of pain and pleasure, his tongue lolling out expressively, soon feeling Reaper trail down his teeth to where his hand roughly dug into, now biting the tip of his summoned chest. More bite marks now decorated his breasts over the faded ones from before, this time intending to hurt more, forcing out a cry of pain from Geno’s mouth. The smaller’s hands were laying over him, his fingers clawing at the back board of the bed in desperation, the pain completely consuming his mind

“Ah~ Reaper…” Reaper continued to mark Geno’s body, numerous lesions riddle the surface. Geno kept muttering out cries and pleas as he felt Reaper go lower, his fingers scraping down his torso, leaving slightly irritated lines as he went down. “fuck, more please~” Geno no longer became aware of the things he was saying, allowing his instinctual lust to drive his voice and actions. “Ah yes~ fuck,” Reaper hooked one of his arms under Geno’s leg, lifting it up to his shoulder, gripping it tightly, paying mind to hurt Geno just enough. “Don’t stop please~”

“You’re so desperate~” Reaper cooed desirously, planting a soft kiss on Geno’s lower abdomen as he looked up at him. 

“I just want you to hurt me…” The smaller muttered shakily, his one good eye nearly lidded in pleasure. 

“Like last time~?” Reaper continued to tease Geno as he progressively lowered down his glowing torso, nipping at the ‘skin’ as he goes. 

“More, I want you to break me~” Geno seemed ill aware of the volume his voice rose to, his begging far exceeded what Reaper would have thought, though he didn’t complain.

“Have I gotten you that horny?” He chuckled, keeping his mouth in nearly inseparable contact with Geno’s body, breathing hot air against the flesh. 

“I feel so hot~” Geno continued to mindlessly utter.

“It’s almost like you’re in heat, babe~” Reaper pulled himself back up to loom over Geno possessively. 

“Then fuck me like I am~” Geno hastily swung his arms around Reaper’s neck, pulling him in until their ‘lips’ almost met. 

“Babe, if we keep going like this you won’t be able to finish the month with me,” Reaper remarked casually, knowing it would have no effect on the outcome.

“I don’t care...” Geno met their ‘lips’ in ardent passion, feeling Reaper nip at his lower ‘lip’ before twisting their tongues together, biting at the tip. 

“I just want to eat you up~” Reaper growled deeply, clearly arousing the other. Reaper once again moved down, pushing one of Geno’s legs onto his shoulder as he initially began to tease the smaller’s entrance, moving to his clit, pressing his tongue against the nerve. He paused for a moment before his teeth grazed the nub, now biting on it teasingly, clearly driving Geno completely over the edge, his entrance dripping wet. The god didn’t hesitate to lap it all up, sticking his tongue into the entrance to clean him up. 

Reaper felt himself desperately aroused from Geno’s beautiful begs, his member hard as it tented in his pants. He quickly discarded the article onto the floor, setting himself at Geno’s cunt, knowing full well the smaller is ready for it. Reaper thrusted hard, feeling his tip hit Geno’s cervix dead on. He grabbed Geno’s other leg and hoisting it up onto his shoulder as well, earning a very precise position to fuck Geno in. Reaper pushed harder on Geno, relentlessly messing up Geno, the smaller’s mind and body completely drowned in euphoric lust. 

Reaper grabbed onto Geno’s ass aggressively, once again digging into it to hurt him. A slight glint appeared in his eyes as he pulled his hand back and brought it forward at full speed, smacking the thick curves of Geno’s ass harshly. Geno suddenly cried out louder, his one eyelight shaped into a heart as he absolutely adored the stinging feeling. It wasn’t much longer that Reaper came deep into Geno, the smaller simultaneously climaxing with his tongue lolled out shamelessly. When the taller pulled out, Geno found his consciousness slip completely, not even caring for the fact that it was technically only ‘morning’ and his day had basically been thrown away. Reaper gazed over all the marks riddling Geno’s small frame as he lay limp under him, leaning over and kissing his forehead before wrapping Geno up in a blanket, curling up beside Geno over the blanket to carefully holding him.


	28. Day 28: Roleplay

The smaller winced feeling his entire ecto-body ache and sting from the marks and scratches littering it. He held himself to ease the pain, whining to himself from every tiny movement his body made. -I always fucking regret it afterwards- Geno noticed that Reaper didn’t seem to be around, likely having gone to work. Geno groan in disappointment of this notice, realizing that if he relieve some of the pain, he’d have to do it himself. Geno begrudgingly pushed the blanket away, seeing more clearing the damage on his body, blushing at the memory of their infliction. He slowly sat himself on the edge of the bed, that in itself being a chore, a hiss escaping between his gritted teeth. His feet grazed the ground and he slowly began to put weight on the balls, immediately feeling them shake weakly. Geno let out a breath before finally standing up, being struck with almost instant regret, grabbing onto himself again from the jolt of pain. -Goddamnit, Reaper’s a dead man- 

Geno quickly threw an oversized hoodie on, likely being his husband’s, and began to stumble towards the bathroom, halfway to the door collapsing on himself, slightly thankful there was a carpet on the floor to partially break his fall. -Fuck, why does Reaper have to be gone now- 

Geno finally made his way into the bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of the tub and reaching over to run hot water for a bath. He swung his legs in to be dangling in the water, already soothed by its warmth, finally allowing the loose fabric to slip from his delicate frame and carefully submerging himself in the water, feeling a shudder run down his spine from the sting that radiated off the scratches and bites. A content hum escaped him subconsciously as he sunk into the water further, half his face now being under the surface. 

Geno lightly rubbed at his formed anatomy, his hands drawing gentle circles in his thigh, much like he remembered Reaper doing to him, tension washing off his body. Geno was completely spaced out, jumping suddenly when he heard a knock at the door, ripples hastily scattering the surface of the water. 

“Y-yes?” Geno was tense for a moment but easily figured who it would have been at the door. 

“Just wanted to check in on you, love,” Reaper cracked the door open, peering in to see Geno blushing slightly as he attempted to hide himself. 

“Reaper…” Geno whined quietly, meekly looking away.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before~” The god continued to walk in, taking his cloak off to avoid it getting wet, haphazardly throwing it in a dry corner of the bathroom before walking towards the tub and sitting on the edge. “My handy work is all over you in fact~” 

“Stop it,” Geno pouted softly, hugging himself tightly, feeling the pressure from his chest trying to push out. Reaper smiled softly, finding his lover’s action adorable. He knelt down, resting his forearms on the edge of the tub, gazing at his husband playfully, chuckling, “What?” Geno inquired, finding his partner’s silence disconcerting.

“Nothing, you’re just adorable as always,” Reaper spoke up casually, chuckling again when he saw Geno draw into himself a bit more. “How about I help you ease the pain a bit, love,” Reaper brushed the side of his finger against Geno’s cheek, piquing the smaller’s interest. 

“What did you have in mind?” Reaper offered a hand to Geno and he took it standing up synonymous to his husband, quickly snatching the towel hanging beside him. His body fell weakly again, feeling Reaper wrap his arms securely around the smaller, quickly scooping him up, the towel only loosely resting over Geno. The smaller wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, gazing at him curiously but not speaking as the grim reaper walked into their bedroom again. 

Geno wasn’t really sure what to think when he saw a few candles lit beside the bed, giving off a subtly sweet aroma, casting a flickering glow over the ruffled sheets. “Well, don’t you know how to be romantic?” Geno’s eyes were affixed to the charming scene in front of him, smiling at the attention to detail. 

“I figured you would like a little break. You were asleep all of yesterday, so I’ll go especially easy on you today. You’ve done such a good job every other,” Reaper gently nuzzled Geno’s skull, glowing up the smaller’s face in a faint blue shade, remembering all the lewd things this past week had drawn out of him alone. Reaper placed Geno onto the bed, sitting on the edge beside him with his hand lightly patting Geno’s abdomen before proceeding with his calm instructioning. “Allow me to be your personal masseuse for the day,” Geno held back a chuckle, still smiling at how entertaining this could be. 

“Alright,” It took an impressive amount of will power for Geno not to snicker, Reaper seemingly disregarding it.

“Go ahead and lay on your chest, love,” Geno obeyed, albeit slowly due to his soreness, holding a pillow close to his chest to cradle his breasts comfortingly. He noticed Reaper reach for a bottle beside the bed before moving to straddle Geno’s body, being mindful of any pain he may cause. Geno waited for a moment for anything to happen and gasped when he felt his husband’s hand run up his spine, feeling slick against his torso, likely due to what Geno now concluded to be body oil. Geno hummed when he felt Reaper’s fingers press into the knots formed around his shoulder, releasing the tension he was ill aware he was holding. He sighed as he felt himself melt into the contact, his eyes shut as he felt pleasant chills shoot up his spine to his neck. Reaper’s hands continued to intricately press into his body, finally reaching the curve of his ass, cupping it as he thoroughly oiled it. 

One of his hands remained there as the other traveled to massage his thigh, brushing his fingers over a few lingering bitemarks. Geno still remained content, purring at the contact. Reaper smirked softly as his lower hand moved between Geno’s legs to ever so tenderly caress the smaller’s folds, drawing out an unprotesting moan from Geno. 

Reaper took the bottle of oil again and dripped a bit onto the other’s ass, circling it around before giving it a few light taps, some of the access oil dripping down both Geno’s entrances, lubricating them. Reaper inserted a finger into Geno’s ass, hearing a sudden gasp escape him at the sudden foreign feeling, but not finding it uncomfortable or painful enough to remark. Another quiet cry dripped off his tongue as the finger was curled inward, stretching him out slightly, but the oil eased the pain completely. 

A second finger was added, still not producing a protest from the smaller, sweet moans were emitted. Reaper pulled his fingers out soon after, slightly dripping from the stimulation the entrance received, now moving to finger Geno’s increasingly wanting cunt. Geno noticeably widened his legs to allow for Reaper to tease him more, stifling another moan when he felt his partner slip two fingers in his entrance, lubrication wasn’t even necessary from how wet Geno became under Reaper’s touch. The god scraped the walls inside of Geno, easily pinpointing the smaller’s g-spot, pressing against it and becoming pleasantly surprised by Geno’s subtle hip movement, causing rougher contact on the sweet spot. 

Reaper’s unoccupied hand carefully crept between Geno’s legs to stroke his clit, quickly unraveling Geno’s self control as his hips moved faster to more easily bring upon his climax. Geno soon stiffened with a loud moan escaping him once more, still tightly holding the pillow below him for support. Reaper pulled his hands away, his fingers drenched in Geno’s climactic fluid and he gladly licked it up. Reaper leaned down to be facing Geno’s entrance, stroking his thigh lovingly. 

“I accept your payment then~” Geno would have questioned this, but hastily covered his mouth when he felt Reaper’s warm tongue lap up Geno’s extra juices, “Did you enjoy your session then?” Geno allowed for his mouth to be uncovered slightly, humming as he nodded in agreement. Reaper fell beside Geno, pulling him into his embrace, hearing Geno purr happily. 

“Thanks, hun~” Geno looked up at Reaper, slightly hazy, cooing genuinely with a lazy smile gracing his face, then planting a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.


	29. Day 29: With food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning: 'Alternative' lube, cumflation

The smaller’s eyes opened, feeling oddly energized, having received a good night’s sleep and not having the previous night’s activity temporarily cripple him. He looked over to see his husband deeply sleeping beside him, an arm loosely wrapped around the smaller. Geno smiled softly before slowly slipping out of bed, a little scornful at his still formed body, opting to take a shower before going to prepare breakfast for the two. 

A quick shower later, Geno walked back into the bedroom, thankful Reaper was still soundly resting as he slipped on some comfortable baggy clothes, having finally dissipated his magic and breathing a sigh of relief for that. 

The glitched skeleton quietly made his way to the kitchen, shuffling through the cupboards to decide on what to make. Upon subconsciously pinpointing the correct ingredients, Geno figured pancakes would be a sufficient ‘thank you’ for his husband’s caring action the previous day, even though potentially more lewd things came to mind as well. Geno huffed as he shook his head, reaching up to get the ingredients and prepare the batter. 

He began to flip the first set of pancakes, soon stacking them onto a large plate, moving onto the next few. The delicious scent of freshly cooked pancakes filled the house, seemingly rousing the god from his sleep and drawing him down stairs. Reaper didn’t pause when he saw his husband at the stove, making a beeline towards Geno and wrapping his arms the smaller frame, startling him for a second. 

“Oh hey,” Geno turned his head only slightly to see Reaper’s head resting on his shoulder from his peripheral. 

“ ‘Morning, what are you making?” Reaper inquired lazily, his eyes hardly open.

“Pancakes: I thought you’d appreciate something nice for breakfast,”

“Anything made by you would be ‘nice’, love,” Reaper flattered quietly, still feeling tired. “Then again, you would be even ‘nicer’ to have~” He cracked an eye open, cooing intently before planting a soft kiss on his lover’s neck, sending his message across clearly. 

“Reaper..” Geno whined quietly, narrowing his eye slightly at his husband’s insinuation. Reaper chuckled against the latter’s neck, one of his hands tightly holding Geno’s arm in place, the other moving down to caress the top edges of the smaller’s pelvis. “Reap- hold on. At least let me flip these-” Geno jolted at the initial feeling, but quickly drew his attention back to the stove. 

“But I just want to flip you over~” Geno rolled his eyes, letting off a disheartened laugh.

“That was terrible,” 

“I know, but I still want to do it though,” Geno stifled a noise as he felt Reaper continue to touch him lightly. He still somehow managed to pry away Reaper’s upper arm, allowing him to at least finish up the new batch. The smaller decided to turn off the stove, knowing there wouldn’t be any worth in fighting Reaper’s clear advances. 

Reaper smirked against his partner’s neck, pleased to see Geno silently messaging him to proceed. He turned Geno around abruptly, moving to the side to completely avoid the hot stove, hoisting Geno up onto the counter, standing between his legs. Geno subconsciously summoned a full female form, the upper part almost becoming habitual and he hated how natural it was for him. Reaper didn’t really seem interested in teasing the subject, pulling Geno’s shorts down quickly to expose him. He mused for a moment as one of his hands crept up the other’s thigh, gently guiding it to open wider, lifting it up as well to place his foot on the counter indefinitely displaying the glowing anatomy more clearly. 

Geno bit back a whine, allowing Reaper to do what he pleases to him, keeping his eyes locked on where Reaper’s hands were moving. One of the god’s fingers traced up his folds, causing the smaller to gasp, still remaining contently obedient. “We might have to lube you up first~” Geno’s face deepened in a blue hue, looking away slightly in shame before taking notice to where Reaper’s eyes have wandered: the counter beside them where a bottle of maple syrup sat. Geno looked wide eyed at his husband as the other smirked deviously. 

“No,” Geno shook his head insistently. 

“What’s the harm? It would only end up making you sweeter~” Geno was about to interject again but held it back, seemingly almost as curious as Reaper is. Seeing Geno’s lack of protest again, Reaper grabbed the bottle and uncapped it, tilting it slightly, slowly drizzling Geno’s lower torso with the amber liquid which quickly dripped down his folds, the feeling making him shudder. 

Reaper poured a little more over the smaller’s clit, the lower temperature causing Geno to jolt, and set the bottle down beside them and moving his hand to caress the sensitive nub now slick from the syrup. Geno couldn’t seem to hold himself back, his head immediately falling back as he fell into the raptures of stimulation. 

Reaper’s fingers moved down, inserting themselves inside Geno, his thumb still pressing against his clitoris. He pulled his fingers away, chuckling as he heard Geno whine from the disconnection but jumped again when Reaper poured more syrup between his legs feeling the cool liquid seep into his cunt, almost feeling good against the increasing heat inside him. 

After working at the entrance, thoroughly coating the walls with the sugary syrup, Reaper once again pulled away but quickly leaned down to thrust his tongue inside the sweet cavern, hoisting Geno’s leg over his shoulder. He reached deeper inside of Geno’s cunt, trying to lick away all the additional sweetness. Geno’s tongue lolled out as he placed his hand on the back of Reaper’s head to urge him deeper, pushing against his g-spot. The smaller’s voice cried his husband’s name weakly as he came into his mouth. 

Reaper greedily lapped up the climactic fluid, tracing his tongue up again, licking up the remaining syrup from his folds and clit, as well as his lower torso. He slowly slipped his shirt off as he continued to kiss up the smaller’s body, pulling it over his head as he gently nipped at his neck, drawing out quiet moans from the latter. Reaper pulled away looking up at the lust riddled expression of his smaller lover, feeling Geno move his hands to cup Reaper’s face, his eye silently signalling him to keep going. Geno’s muted insistence continued as he wrapped his legs around Reaper’s waist allowing for Reaper to easily pick Geno up, the smaller’s arms immediately coiling around the other’s neck securely. 

Fortunately for the two, the dining table was left unset making it the ideal surface for Reaper to have his way with his partner. Reaper, rather aggressively, laid Geno onto the table, their bodies pressed desperately close to one another. Their lips joined ardently as Reaper did quick work with his currently burdensome shorts, unveiling his throbbing member and unhesitantly setting it at Geno’s teased entrance. 

“Want me to fill you up, love~?” Reaper growled as he lightly prodded the wet cunt, knowing Geno wanted inside.

“Yes please,” Geno thoughtlessly slurred out, feeling almost drunk from pleasure. He didn’t even have another second to beg as the member was harshly thrust in, piercing his cervix in a painfully pleasurable way, making Geno moan loudly. The god kept a steady pace, sensing Geno already coming close to another orgasm from previous teasing, the entrance pressing around him tightly. He soon got to his own peak, slowing down just before to confirm something with Geno.

“You sure you want to take it all~?” 

“Can never have too much cream~” Geno teasingly stuck his tongue out as he cooed playfully. Reaper chuckled gruffly. 

“You are such a slut sometimes~” Reaper smirked at Geno with cunning intent, slightly off putting the smaller under him, “Since you’re being so cocky about it, maybe I should see how much you can hold,” 

“Wait-” Geno’s interjection was halted by the consuming feeling of hot cum inside him.

“You can’t back out now, you’ve already tempted me,” 

“But you’ll- I’ll-”

“Let’s not worry about that now, I’ve still got all this cream ready to fill you up,” Geno was about to protest but found his voice was gone, actually loving his husband’s assertiveness over him. 

Reaper proceeded with his thrusting as before, white liquid dribbled out of Geno from around the penetrating member. The two continued with a shocking amount of stamina, Geno’s cunt taking all of the cum shot into it, his abdomen showing signs of bloating from the sheer amount forced inside him. The stretching was becoming almost too much for Geno as his body shook from exhaustion.

“Wai- Reaper… I can’t take anymore…” Geno voice was strained and forced, trembling as tears slid down his face, “I’m too full…” 

“I’m sure there’s room for one more~” Another hard thrust delivered, as Reaper confirmed, another thick load of semen.

“Ah~! It’s too much, please let it out...” Geno’s hands tightly gripped the god’s arms, digging his fingers into the bone in desperation. 

“Nah-ah, I want you to hold it after I pull out, understood?” Reaper’s voice remained smooth and assertive.

“I can’t-” Geno hissed, feeling an increasingly settling discomfort in his current state. 

“Come on, be a good girl~” Geno couldn’t help but submit to his husband’s words, nodding weakly at the instruction, “Good,” Reaper slowly pulled out but noticed some cum still seeping out and put his fingers against the entrance causing Geno to jolt suddenly, “What did I tell you love~?”

“I’m… trying..” Reaper pulls his fingers away again slowly, Geno seemingly holding it in better. Reaper helped Geno to sit up, the smaller tightly holding his summoned torso, finding the position even more discomforting as he already struggled to hold everything in without gravity working against him now. Reaper picked Geno up much like before and carried him upstairs carefully. Walking into the bathroom, Reaper sets his partner onto his feet standing in the bathtub, finally instructing Geno to let it all out. Geno didn’t hesitate, letting out a shaky breath as he loosened his tight hold, feeling a warmth drain out of him. His legs almost collapse under him as numerous loads worth of cum pour down his legs, causing him to cry in shame and embarrassment, as well as relief. 

“You did such a good job, my angel,” Geno hazily leaned against the bathroom wall, hardly registering what his husband told him.

“I hate you…” He found the words of disdain in the midst of the jumbled mess of his mind, many thoughts racing past him. 

“I love you too~” Reaper turned the shower on, carefully washing away the remnants of climax from Geno’s curved form, soon deeming it enough and drying off the smaller, cradling him in his arms feeling how the small form had completely passed out in his arms as he carried him into their bedroom to wrap up in bed.


	30. Day 30: Whatever pleases you

-Goddamnit, everything hurts- Geno felt like his entire body was rejecting him: he was in pain and was feeling nauseous from it. He groaned as he held onto his stomach but remained quiet enough that Reaper was still asleep beside him, having only recently come back from work. The glitched skeleton rubbed circles into his abdomen, feeling a foreign oddity that he should have come to a quicker conclusion than he did about. Geno bit back a growl, sighing annoyedly as he peered down at his glowing form.

“Oh fuck me...” Geno mumbled quietly, finally rousing the taller, feeling the arm around him tighten.

“Hmm? I already did~” Reaper’s hand moved downwards to massage the smaller’s form tenderly, cooing quietly before noticing the same thing, smiling slightly, “Which apparently explains that little surprise you have for me~” He hugged Geno tighter, clearly trying to suppress his excitement, continuing to rub circles onto the other’s stomach, “Don’t you have something to tell me, love~?”

“Depends on what,” Geno attempted to pry Reaper’s hands away, being more annoyed than before, becoming even more frustrated as the reality of his state set in. 

“I have a feeling you know exactly what I mean,” Reaper continued to tease the subject, mocking the smaller as he buried his face into his lover’s neck.

“Of course you would, you’re the one who did this to me,” Geno continued to put up a verbal fight, hissing at his husband. 

“I try~” Further teasings dripped off the god’s tongue, infuriating the glitched skeleton, “Well, my work here is done then,” Reaper fell back onto his back, feeling a brisk rustling of sheets as Geno turned to face his husband, hovering over him.

“Oh hell no. You’re going to have to deal with me for the next nine months and trust you me I will make it a living hell for the both of us,” Reaper chuckled softly, lightly cupping Geno’s face. 

“Aw, baby you know you wanted this,” The god spoke sweetly, causing the latter to blush, looking away. Geno puffed up, finding nothing to retort with, yelping when he felt Reaper shift his body on top of him, now straddling the taller’s hips. Geno had already been wearing shorts and a white tee, having put them on the day before but only hazily recalling doing so. He felt one of Reaper’s hands gently rub his thigh, slightly moving up into the aforementioned shorts, drawing out a slightly disapproving glance from the smaller, “I know I’m certainly pleased with the outcome,” 

“You wouldn’t complain ‘cause you’re not the one that has to carry our child inside of them for nine months,” 

“It’s not gonna be that bad, love,” Reaper’s hand continued to trace careful circles with his thumb into Geno’s form but the latter simply scoffed at him.

“That’s bullshit and you know it…” Geno mumbled annoyedly, simultaneously getting off Reaper and lying beside him again, nuzzling into his husband’s chest. 

“Then I’ll have to take extra care of you so it won’t be,” Reaper tapped under Geno’s chin, drawing the other’s gaze up wonderingly. The smaller’s expression quickly changed to be wide eyed when he felt Reaper’s hand travel between his legs, barely brushing over the anatomy. 

“Reaper!” Geno grabbed his partner’s wrist, pulling his hand away with a heavy blush covering his face. “Stop, you already-”

“I just wanted to help you, my dear,” Reaper pulled Geno in closer, now flush against his chest.

“I don’t need that kind of help. You already ‘helped’ me enough yesterday… and when I was trying to do something nice for you too,” The glitched skeleton grumbled the last part to himself.

“You asked for it though~” 

“I know I did, but that’s not the point,” Geno quickly realized he was not helping his case and even if he could, the truth is unavoidable; Geno was now pregnant and he couldn’t do much about it. In all honesty, Geno was almost shocked it didn’t happen sooner, especially considering how many instances in the past month alone that a condom wasn’t used during their ‘sessions’. Geno bit back further complains, burying his face into Reaper’s chest embarrassingly. 

The two remained in each other’s silent embrace, Geno’s mind swirling at the continuous chain of thoughts that has grown with the simple notion of his pregnancy, thus keeping him quiet. Reaper on the other hand was ecstatic beyond measure but still had a lingering worry for Geno’s hesitance on this. 

It unfortunately didn’t take long for an interruption to break their peaceful moment together, the god letting off a silent groan as he felt the pestering call to get to work. Reaper spared a short glance down at his husband, the smaller too distracted to notice until he felt the connection broken with him now laying on the empty bed. Geno knew what that meant without mention, but whined quietly nonetheless, wanting more attention from his lover, especially in his rather confused, conflicted state of mind. Geno sat up, leaning against the heel of his palm, pleadingly looking at his partner. Reaper chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes as he gently cupped the smaller’s face. 

“I’ll be back soon, love,” 

“I know, but…” Geno trailed off as he snuggled into the palm of his husband’s hand.

“Don’t worry, we can talk about it when I get back, alright?” Geno nodded slightly, pouting almost unnoticeably at having to wait. Reaper planted a loving kiss on his lover’s forehead before throwing his cloak on and stepping out of the bedroom, leaving Geno to his own accord.

In Reaper’s uncontainable excitement, he felt the need to divulge the information to a trusted friend and maybe even obtain a note of advice. He opened a portal and set foot into the beautifully lively garden - Life’s realm. He despawned his scythe and quickly followed the aura he so well knew. 

“Tori!” Reaper called the goddess’ attention, seeing her turn to him, a little stunned by the impromptu drop in. 

“Sans, what brings you here?” She asked politely. 

“Holy shit, do I have something to tell you,” Reaper spoke were more enthusiasm then he even knew he could muster, but was quickly met with a disapproving glare from the goddess. 

“Sans please, language,” 

“Tor, I’m kinda freaking out right now. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Life’s expression quickly changed to that of intrigue as she heard this. 

“What is it?” The grim reaper breathed out a deep sigh, smiling slightly.

“Geno’s finally pregnant,” 

“Congratulations, how does Geno feel about it?” She inquired simply, causing the god to hesitate. 

“Skeptical, uncertain, it’s kinda hard to tell actually,” 

“I take it, it was unplanned then?” 

“Uh, something like that,” Reaper spoke sheepishly.

“Have you talked things out with Geno?” Life continued her light interrogation.

“Not really, but I told him we would once I finished my work,” 

“Good, I hope everything works out for you two then,” 

“Yea me too, also I’d probably count on Gen needing pregnancy advice,” Reaper teased lightly, chuckling under his breath. 

“I can certainly help him with that, if need be,” Life smiled reassuringly. 

“Thanks Tor, you’re the best,” Reaper already began to make his way behind him to a portal he manifested, giving a short wave to the goddess before disappearing to do his work. 

***

Reaper stumbled back into the house tiredly, immediately taking notice to Geno laying on the couch, sitting up eagerly at his husband’s arrival. Reaper chuckled lightly before walking over to Geno, his mind set on getting straight to the subject. He knelt in front of Geno, taking on a more serious expression

“So Gen, I want to ask and I want you to be honest,” Geno stared wide eyed at his partner, awaiting the question, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” The smaller held his breath for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to start a family in fear that I might have it ripped away from me again. I don’t think I could bare that kind of loss again,” Geno’s eye turned darker at the memory, shaking his head slightly. Reaper sympathetically grabbed Geno’s hand, rubbing circles onto the back.

“Geno no matter what, I will never let that happen to you, that I can promise,” Reaper spoke with a genuine voice, drawing Geno’s eye to his.

“Really?” His voice was quiet, almost scared to hear an answer.

“I swear on my honor as a god: I will protect you and our family with everything I have,” He lightly kissed Geno’s hand before leaning in and lifting Geno’s shirt to kiss his stomach lovingly, the other placing his hand on the back of the god’s head.

“I-i… I want to have it then,” Geno spoke hastily, stumbling through certainty and the latter.

“You sure?” Geno nodded, smiling down at Reaper.

“If I know you’ll always be there for me, absolutely. I’ve honestly been thinking about it for a while anyway,” Reaper was speechless for a moment, sheer happiness leaving him without any words.

“God, I love you so much Geno..” Reaper mumbled against Geno’s formed torso, peppering dozens of kisses on it. He carefully pushed Geno onto the couch and crawled over him to continue the previous string of affection. The kisses began to trail down, shorts slipping down the other’s thighs slightly without opposition as Reaper pecked lightly over the summoned anatomy, covering every bit of space between the smaller’s legs with affection. Hums of pleasure escaped Geno’s mouth as his hips lightly rocked from the gentle stimulation. Geno wasn’t even feeling needy from it, only feeling careful gentleness from his lover, not wanting the tenderness to evade him. Reaper pulled away soon after, looking up at Geno sweetly, before tiredly burying his face into Geno’s summoned breasts, melting into their supple softness. “I love you, my angel,” Reaper tiredly mumbled, wrapping his arms around Geno. The smaller’s hand still remained behind the god’s head, gently petting him as he fell to sleep, Geno also feeling a slight tiredness nip at his eye socket. 

“Love you too…” Geno replied quietly, being lulled to sleep in the blissful atmosphere and pleasant silence of their home.


	31. Extra: The 'What if..?" we never asked for (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a rhetorical continuation I thought of while writing day 30 at approximately 4 o'clock in the morning. Having been sleep deprived for a bit over a month and that being a particularly long night by itself, my mind went to dark places. So this monstrosity was born: no need to thank me.  
> I broke it up in 3 parts (originally only 2, but was extended upon readers' requests), rest assured I do still intend on ending this more happily, but first, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Miscarriage, mild depressive thoughts

“Will you be okay again, love~?” The god cooed teasingly at his lover, earning a groan from the Geno as he gently rubbed at his six month pregnant belly.

“I’m pregnant not sick, stop it,” Reaper chuckled softly, materializing his scythe in his hand before leaning in to lightly nuzzle the side of his partner’s skull. 

“I know, I just worry sweetheart~”

“No, you’re just trying to piss me off,” Geno lightly shooed his pestering husband away, pouting a little bit. Reaper smiled at his lover’s adorableness before creating a portal to head off the work, giving Geno a quick wave. 

***

The grim reaper shifted through his pages, satisfied in seeing them show empty signifying his work’s completion. He turned suddenly when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

“I take it you got your work finished, Sans?” A taller skeleton walked towards Reaper, displaying a similar black cloak suited for his height. 

“Yup, I was just about to head back and check on Geno,” Reaper shrugged lightly, seeing his brother grab the book from his hands quickly shifting through the pages.

“Speaking of which, how is Geno doing?” Papyrus inquired, while still skimming the blank pages.

“He’s doing fine, other than being a bit salty at me, but that’s a given,” He shrugged again, with a genial smile gracing his face. 

“That’s good to hear, I’m sure you two are getting quite anxious about it,” The taller god glance at his brother curiously. 

“Yea something like that…” Reaper smiled, getting lost in thought for a moment before his brother grabbed his attention again.

“Sans, it seems you missed a soul,” Papyrus quickly pointed it out to Reaper, holding the book down for him to see. 

“Must have just showed up then,” Reaper took the book from his hands and examined the details. “Weird, it’s unnamed…” The shorter god mumbled to himself as he checked the location in which the soul resided and his felt his soul stop. His hand shook as a sickening chill ran up his spine, his mind going blank the only thought was a silent plea that it was simply a fluke, but he knew that isn’t possible. 

“Sans?” Papyrus found the sudden silence disconcerting but didn’t earn a response as Reaper hastily teleported to his house in the save screen. His mind was in a raging panic as he found himself in the living room immediately hearing Geno’s distressed cries, drawing his eyes to the ground near the couch where the sound originated. Blood pooled around Geno’s shaking form as he painfully grabbed his stomach, tears pouring down his face. Geno’s terrified eye soon found his husband’s and realized what the sight of the grim reaper meant.

“..n-no, no… Reaper please… you can’t… “ Geno’s voice quivered as he pleaded knowing it’s useless, shaking his head hopelessly. Reaper was frozen in absolute shock of the reality of what’s happening, still unsure if what he is looking at is just some kind of twisted fucked up nightmare: it was real. The aching in his chest from the dying soul urged him forward, but his morals kept him locked in place. The one thing that finally stirred his roaring mind was the pained pleading expression of his lover.

“I’m so sorry Geno…” Reaper took a few slow steps forward and knelt beside Geno, cupping his crying lover’s face gently. “There’s nothing I can do…” Geno’s eye widened in horror at the realization that their child won’t be alive for much longer. Reaper tried his best to hold back his tears at how broken Geno became in front of him, but he carefully placed a hand over Geno’s stomach and brought forth the soul, seeing it weakly fade in and out, barely holding on. 

“...please…” Geno spoke dishearteningly, his voice almost gone from crying, grabbing onto Reaper arm in silent plea for mercy. Reaper remained unfazed as his eyes were focused on the tiny soul hovering over his hand, and it broke his heart to have to ignore the begging from his husband, soon seeing him turn away, crying more. Geno didn’t want to see Reaper take away the soul of their child but knew that it was unavoidable. Reaper placed a hand over his mouth to stop from crying in front of Geno knowing his lover needs to be comforted more. He pulled Geno into his chest as the smaller’s form shook from heavy sobs, still thoughtlessly trying to plead to Reaper, just hoping that their child could be brought back. 

*****Three months since the incident*****

“Gen?” A light rapping at the bedroom door stirred the smaller in bed, not that he was able to catch much sleep to begin with. “Gen, please you’ve spent the whole day in there,” Reaper waited a moment but was still met with silence from the room. “Come on Geno, come downstairs for a bit, I can make you some fresh coffee,” Another short period of silence met the taller, discouraging him until the door knob turned and the glitched skeleton emerged from the dark room behind him, dark circles under his one eye. Reaper breathed a soft sigh of relief to see his husband voluntarily leaving the room, in which such action had become a rarity for the smaller since their loss. Reaper carefully led his lover down to the kitchen where he took a seat at the table, the taller setting a kettle on for water. There was a suffocating silence between the two, unfortunately not a recent rarity for them as there has only been a deep melancholy surrounding the household. Reaper finally set a mug in front of Geno, taking a seat beside him, both remaining quiet.

“It’s already been three months…” Geno suddenly spoke up as he took the mug and set it on his lap, looking down at the swirling steam whisking off the surface, “...our baby would have been born by now…” He numbly mumbled to himself, tracing his thumb over the rim on the mug, his eye appearing lifeless. Reaper sighed deeply, laying his forearms against the table as he glanced at his husband.

“Geno, please,” Reaper’s voice was quiet as he spoke up, his sight turning back down at the table, seeming displeased at the reminder.

“I know, it’s just…” Reaper turned up to look at Geno, having heard a quiet drip on the coffee quickly noticing tears falling down the smaller’s face. “I’m sorry…” Geno spoke dishearteningly, his voice already becoming tired and forced, “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” Geno completely broke down in heavy sobs, his hands shook as they tightly gripped the mug, void apologies fell out of his mouth thoughtlessly. Reaper’s eyes widened at the sight and quickly got up and knelt beside Geno. He took the mug of coffee out of the smaller’s grip and carefully set it on the table, moving his hand to cup his lover’s face to brush the tears away. 

“Shh, Geno. It’s not your fault, it’ll never be your fault. You had no control over what happened,” Reaper cooed very carefully, trying to ease the smaller’s grieving mind. 

“It’s always my fault, I did nothing to stop it. I’m completely useless...” Geno’s words were occasionally broken by hiccups, his voice becoming strained and sore from crying.

“Geno, you know that’s not true-” Reaper maintained his composure even though it pained him to see his husband like this, but he remained calm and quiet as he traced his hand to the latter’s shoulder. 

“It is! This is my punishment for what I let happen to my brother - everyone. I didn’t deserve another chance at happiness…” His voice shook hopelessly.

“Gen…” The god looked at his lover sympathetically, hating how the smaller began digging up old memories and further pinning the blame on himself.

“I’m sorry Reaper, I wanted to start a family with you, but I couldn’t even do that…” Geno looked away, tears still spilling from his one eye socket. His head fell into his hands as his body continued to wrack with sobs. “I killed our child!” 

“No you didn’t Geno,” Reaper firmly placed his hands on both the other’s shoulders making sure Geno is looking at him properly, “If anything I killed them, but the child would have only suffered if I didn’t,” Reaper looked down at the ground dismally.

“I know Reaper, but it still hurts to think about…” Geno’s hands rested in his lap, shaking as the fingers began to dig into each other painfully but he disregarded the pain, finding it eased him in the slightest. Reaper grabbed his husband’s wrists trying to calm him down to prevent the smaller from hurting himself. They both looked down at their hands, one of Geno’s in each of Reaper’s, the taller’s thumb tracing carefully placed circles in the sides of the other’s. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself, love. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too,” Geno seemed stunned at the despondency in his husband’s voice, feeling Reaper lift his hands up and kiss them lightly. “I know this is hard, but we’ll get through it. Just please stay strong...” The god softly pleaded under his breath as he rested the cupped hands against his forehead. Geno soon slipped his hands from the other’s, allowing them to fall into his lap as he let off a shaky breath. He looked back down at his lap where his hand subconsciously grabbed at the fabric of his tee from his nonexistent lower torso, bitterly remembering the warmth he felt months before. Geno could feel more tears well up in his eye but he choked it back, standing up without another word and retreating back to their room, almost feeling bad when he saw Reaper remain unmoved from his position from the corner of his eye. As Geno closed the door behind him, there was gnawing silence for a moment before he heard a loud bang on the wall in the kitchen joined by a frustrated growl, finally causing the smaller to fall to the ground as a sobbing wreck, the last three months of grief only weighing on him more at his husband’s distress.


	32. Extra: The 'What if..?" we never asked for (Part 2/3)

*****One year since the incident*****

“Sorry bro, I can’t finish today’s work,” The god spoke regretfully as he asked his brother to cover for him in his absence, know that there is work needing to get done, “I don’t want to leave Geno alone,” He mumbled a bit quieter, “I just want to get his mind of it right now,” Reaper breathed a sigh of relief at his brother’s understanding, his hand shaking ever so slightly at the self reminder. “Thanks a lot,” He smiled ever so slightly at the assurance his brother gave him, “Yea, I will. See ya’,” Reaper finally hung up the phone and put it in his hoodie pocket, walking back out into the living room to see his husband looking at him curiously. 

“Who was that?” His voice was quiet as he inquired lightly.

“Just my brother, he was wondering where I was,” Reaper shrugged as he made his way to the couch, walking past Geno to take a seat beside him. 

“Do you need to go?” Geno’s eyes followed where his partner walked, a slight notice of disappointment flashed in his single glowing eyelight.

“No… no, I’ll stay with you, love,” He took a seat immediately feeling Geno curl up against his side, humming when he felt Reaper wrap an arm around him securely. He spoke subtly, planting a gentle kiss a top Geno’s skull. The two remained in silence, a gnawing bitterness surrounding them that they chose to disregard but the smaller itched to speak up again.

“I’m fine you know, you don’t need to keep hovering around me,” He added plainly, not showing any signs of shooing his husband away as his statement silently suggested. 

“I know, I just don’t want you to be alone right now,” Reaper gently rubbed the other’s arm comfortingly, receiving only silence from the smaller. 

“Reaper-” As Geno was about to speak up, a knock stopped him, the couple both drawing their attention to the door. Reaper sighed and stood up slowly, expressing rather high disinterest in talking to anyone. Geno fell onto the couch from the lack of support but pulled himself up again in curiosity, pouting slightly when he heard a weak chuckled from his husband. Reaper turned back towards the door, opening it to see the person responsible for the disturbance. 

“What are you doing here?” Reaper’s voice turned cold as he spoke to a slightly shorter skeleton dawning a blue hoodie. 

“I just wanted to check on Geno. I heard what happened a while ago but didn’t want to intrude,” The skeleton spoke reassuringly, trying not to anger the god. 

“He’s fine, but you-”

“Reaper, what are you doing?” Geno seemed to hear his partner’s bitter response, walking toward the door beside him, taking quick notice to who was standing just outside the house. “Sans?” 

“Hey, you seem to be doing pretty good, especially given… ” Sans spoke up sheepishly and trailed off, almost surprised to see Geno.

“Oh, you heard, didn’t you?” Geno sighed dishearteningly as he looked away, not really wanting to be reminded of the subject.

“Yea… Ink told me a few months ago,” There was an unfortunate pause that remained for a moment. “I uh… I’m really sorry, Geno. I can’t imagine how it feels,” Geno lets out a heavy sigh, his hand brushed over the shirt where his lower torso would be, his fingers subconsciously caressing the fabric between each other ― a habit that the smaller seemed to have unnoticeably picked up and Reaper growing malfavor towards. Reaper wrapped an arm around Geno, snapping him out of a trance he didn’t realize he was in, and Geno smiling weakly to reassure his alt. 

“ ‘s fine, I don’t try to dwell on it too much,” He released a weaker sigh, “I’m… I’m okay,” Another short silence settled between them. “You wanna come inside for a bit?” Geno heard a disapproving huff from his husband, feeling the arm around him pull him in tighter. 

“I don't mean to intrude,” Sans seemed to sense the warning the god portrayed, no wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Geno placed his opposite hand onto Reaper’s, tightening his grip to try and persuade it to move, looking up at his husband. 

“Reaper, do you want to put some hot water on the stove for me?” Geno had a stern look on his face, and, to Reaper’s dismay, he understood what his partner entailed. Respectfully, yet begrudgingly, he let Geno go and walked off to the kitchen, not without side glancing at the two. Once he was out of sight, Geno let off a sigh of relief looking back at his alt. “Sorry about him, he can get a bit overprotective sometimes,” He gave a diffident laugh before turning to the side. “I don’t mind if you step in for a bit. It’d be nice to catch up,” Sans hesitated but stepped in taking a seat at one the lounge chair perpendicular to the couch as he saw Geno sit at said couch. “So how’s home been?” Geno asked calmly.

“It’s been normal, the kid hasn’t done anything stupid so nothing out of the ordinary,” Geno let off an exhaled chuckle by the simple notion.

“That’s good to hear,” Sans tried so hard not to ask Geno anything directing relating to his loss, trying to walk around the subject instead.

“So what have you been for the past year,” 

“Other than lock myself in the bedroom most of the time, not much,” Geno laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to play off the severity of the statement; Sans frowned. 

“‘Certainly hope you’re not doing that much anymore,” Geno noticed the concern his alt gave him, subtly reassuring him.

“No, Reaper’s been trying to keep me from doing that. He’s been spending as much time as he can at home to keep watch over me, even though I tell him he doesn’t have to anymore,” The glitched skeleton smiled wistfully.

“At least you have someone that really cares about you to help you through this,” Sans could feel himself bite his tongue to avoid saying any judgmental statements. As much as he is scornful of Geno’s marriage, that wouldn’t really help anyone, especially Geno.

“It’s been hard on both of us, but we’re getting through,” Geno’s smiled turned a bit more optimistic and seemed more genuine than before. Sans wanted to bring up another question but was uncertain is it would push Geno too far. 

“Have you... thought about trying again?” Sans asked hesitantly, scared for a moment when Geno seemed shocked at what he asked, but, at least, thankfully spoke up again. 

“We have but… I-i can’t…” Geno looked down at the ground wistfully, glancing shortly at the other again.

“Is it still too soon?” Geno shook his head simply, denying the statement to Sans’ surprise.

“No, I physically can’t. Reaper said it may have been trauma, but I still can’t summon a physical form to do it. I don’t know if I can ever have a child again,” The glitched skeleton thoughtlessly fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling on it tighter as his hands began to shake.

“Maybe you just need more time,” The other continued with his cautionary comments, seeing Geno shut his one socket, falling into a heavy sob as his hand clasped over his mouth.

“I-i don’t know… I wanted to start a family with him but now I don’t even think I can, and that scares me most of all...” Geno tried to calm himself down, taking numerous shaky breaths, pulling his hand away slowing as he pulled his knees to his chest, “I’m sorry…” He wiped away the remaining tears with the heel of his palm, sniffing occasionally.

“You’re fine, I get that it’s hard on you right now,” Sans remained hesitant, knowing he’s treading over thin ice. 

“Nice of you to spare your ostracizing comments,” Geno chuckled weakly, still keeping his gaze on the ground.

“I’m not a complete asshole,” The corner of Geno’s mouth pulled up slightly at the antic, finding it a pleasant gesture contrasting the usually judgemental attitude of his alt, “Also if I did anything to upset you more, Reaper would probably kill me,” Geno snickered softly. 

“Probably,” The two like skeletons fell silent, Sans finding no other non offensive addon to the conversation, “Thanks Sans…” The blue clad skeleton looked up at Geno, surprised to hear a genuine response and becoming quickly confused at the context. He didn’t have a chance to ask though as Reaper finally came back into the room, seeing Geno curled up with fresh tear marks staining his face, immediately glaring at Sans but didn’t find it appropriate to confront him in the presence of his ailing lover. The god opted to kneel in front of Geno, cupping his face gently and stroking his cheekbone, damp with the aforementioned tears. 

“How you doing, angel?” Reaper spoke softly, leaning in to rest his forehead against the other as though hiding their exchange from anyone else. 

“I’m okay, just remembered something,” Geno managed to smile sweetly for his husband, finding the light fussing endearing. Reaper tried to maintain his composure but growled under his breath, his patience with the alt beside them growing paper thin. At the sudden aggression his partner displayed, Geno mirrored his husband’s hand position with his own, assuring him no action needs to be taken. Reaper huffed disapprovingly but gave up, not wanting to upset his partner: that still didn't stop him from glaring at Sans again as he took a seat beside Geno and wrapped an arm around him possessively. Things remained awkwardly silent before Sans decided to speak up finally. 

“I should probably head out,” He stood up, break the suffocating silence and headed towards the door. Geno nodded slightly, finding no reason to stop him: nothing good would have turned out from having Reaper and Sans in the same room anyway. “Nice talking to you again Geno, hope things work out for you,” Sans waved on his way out, receiving a small wave in return from the glitched skeleton before he walked out the door. Geno noticed his husband let off a sigh of relief, immediately turning to him with a spark of offense. 

“You didn't have to be that rude to him, you know?” 

“I didn't even say anything,” He added nonchalantly. 

“You were glaring at him the whole time you were in the room,” Geno annoyedly gazed at him.

“Really? I hardly noticed,” The grim reaper scoffed, speaking sarcastically. 

“You didn't have to be so protective over me, too. He's fine now,” Reaper growled deeply, tightening his hold around his lover. 

“Even more of the reason for me to be protective,” Geno examined the intricacies of his husband's expression, seeing an underlying fear and hopelessness, wanting to ask about it but was stopped when Reaper released him and stood up, making his way to the kitchen again. Geno followed behind, feeling like he wanted to cry but bit his lip to hold it back. He leaned against the door frame as he studied his husband’s movements: a stern focused expression shrouded his face as he mindlessly prepared two mugs of coffee for them. Geno opened his mouth a few times to speak but found no words would come out, and he once again had to hold back the urge to cry; He hated when Reaper acted coldly towards him whether it was intentional or not. He was never like that before but after the incident they inadvertently distanced from each other; He hated that the most because he felt responsible for causing it. Reaper didn’t spare a glance at him, seemingly lost in thought as he turned around and set the two mugs on the dining table, sitting on one of the chairs and finally noticing Geno standing at the door with sad pitiful eyes looking at him. The god was about to ask Geno about it but the smaller spoke up first. 

“I’m sorry Reaper…” Reaper was confused by why an apology was spoken, immediately assuming that Geno was blaming himself for the grim reaper’s negligent behavior. He was going to speak up to assure the smaller but Geno once again spoke before he had a chance, “I can’t even bare a child anymore,” Reaper should have guessed it was about that, having heard it far to many times in that past year to be healthy for Geno. 

“I’m sure that’s not true, you probably just need more time,” Reaper gestured for Geno to come closer, the smaller easily complying, feeling a gently hand rest on the side of his clothed pelvis to pull him in a bit more. 

“It’s already been a year, how much more time do I need?” Geno appeared conflicted, almost unsure of whether he should be angry or upset at himself.

“I don’t know, but I promise we’ll keep trying. I know this is what you want and I…” The god trailed off as he looked defeatedly into his lover’s eyes, praying the tears that were forming wouldn’t fall.

“Reaper…?” Geno looked empathetically at him, cupping his face lightly as he brushed away the tears from his husband’s face that have inevitably begun to fall, almost shocked at seeing this momentary weakness show through by the taller. 

“I don’t want to break your heart again: I don’t want to have you conceive another child and loose them, and I especially don’t want to be the one to have to take them away from you again,” Geno gasped silently at the realization of his partner’s qualms. 

“Reaper I don’t blame you for it and wouldn’t ever, you know that,” Geno insisted as he continued to hold the god’s face in his hand, the latter cupping it with his own as he looked up at his lover sadly.

“I know, I just don’t want to see you sad again,” Geno unhesitantly met their ‘lips’ together, silencing his husband and subsequently taking a seat on his lap. When they broke apart, Reaper shifted the hand that cupped his face to kiss it sweetly, still looking up at his partner. “I’m glad to see you’re finally giving me this kind of affection again. It felt like you wouldn’t even look at me when we first lost our child,” Geno was left speechless, heartbroken at how genuinely hurt Reaper sounded, burying his face into his husband’s neck almost apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, Reaper,” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my angel,” Geno hummed at the pet name, having missed hearing it from Reaper, “Absolutely nothing,”

“Reaper, thank you… I love you so much,” Reaper carefully wrapped his arms around his husband, hearing the faintest sob from him. 

“I love you too, angel. I always will,” He rubbed Geno's back comfortingly, allowing him to cry against his shoulder, lightly kissing the top of his skull. They remained like for a while, even after Geno calmed down and everything turned silent, the two just sat and enjoying the moment together, feeling like it's been an eternity since they have spent such genuine time with each other. 

“I’m still sick of waiting Reaper. It’s like we’re playing some kind of sick guessing game. For all we know I’m gonna be stuck like this,” Geno mumbled, still leaning into Reaper.

“I told you babe, it’s only been a year,” 

“It’s **already** been a year,” The smaller’s head shot up and looked at Reaper seriously. 

“And we’ll wait however many more that we have to before you can conceive again,” Reaper cupped Geno’s face, brushing his finger over his cheekbone comfortingly. Geno opened his mouth but didn’t find anything fitting to say, resting his head onto Reaper shoulder again. “Just remember, I’ll love you no matter what, whether you conceive a child or not,” Geno nodded slightly, closing his eyes as he felt Reaper carefully stroke his back.


	33. Extra: Rewrite Day 28: Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back and rewrote a few parts, if per say I had some alternate vision for them I wished to execute.   
> This one on particular, I originally wanted to do a 'red riding hood roleplay' for it, but felt it may have been a little too similar to the previous day (Rough, biting, scratching) and also wouldn't follow the continuity of Geno being too sore to stand.   
> This is sort of stand alone but still goes along with the original idea of the two following the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warning: A bit of pet play w/ collars (on Reaper this time), cross dressing, biting, rough sex, oral sex, ecto-tiddies, mild spanking, mild asphyxiation

“Love, would you care to read number twenty-eight for me~?” Reaper walked up to Geno lounging on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand as he casually handed his partner the folded list. Geno rose a figurative eyebrow at his husband, hesitantly taking it and unfolding the list, skimming down to the requested day.

“Roleplay? What the hell would we even do for that?” Reaper clearly suppressed a smirk by taking a sip from the mug, stifling a chuckle. 

“I had a few ideas…” He whispered cunningly, hearing an annoyed sigh from his lover. 

“I’m gonna regret hearing this, aren’t I?” He sighed again, setting the list on the table.

“Actually, I’m sure you would love this idea,” He walked behind the couch and pulled Geno’s scarf up onto his head like a hood, earning a slightly confused look from the smaller as he turned his head slightly towards Reaper. “Hmm~?” Reaper hummed and Geno quickly realized where the insinuation was being lead, rolling his eyes annoyedly. 

“Really Reaper?” 

“It would certainly be fun for the both of us. I even got you a dress to go with it,” Reaper wrapped his unoccupied arm around Geno’s neck loosely, nuzzling into his neck gently. 

“Where is it?” Geno spoke quietly, clearly peeved.

“Upstairs in our closet,” Reaper added nonchalantly, smirking when he heard Geno scoff.

“I hate you…” Geno muffled, hearing another mocking snicker from his husband.

“Sure you do, love,” Reaper spoke with sickening sarcasm, kissing the side of Geno’s head quickly. Geno huffed before pulling Reaper’s arm away from him, sitting up a bit. 

“I’m going upstairs, I’ll be right back,” Geno spoke bluntly as he rounded the couch and walked towards the stairs, pausing as he saw Reaper quickly set his mug down on the nearby coffee table and then walked back to be beside his husband and briskly whisked him off his feet, holding him tight in his arms. 

“If you’re going to put it on, then we should take this upstairs anyway~” Geno shot a slight glare at his partner, hitting his fist against Reaper’s chest harmlessly. 

“I never said I was going to put it on, I was only going to check it. You probably got the wrong size anyway,” Geno mumbled the last part, hoping that the excuse could actually be passable. 

“I’m sure you’d be pleased to find that I did get the right size… with some potential adjustments~” Reaper had a suggestive glint in his eye as he looked down at Geno’s body for a short moment then back up to be met with a rather cold glare from his husband. The smaller huffed as he allowed Reaper to carry him upstairs and into their bedroom, finally setting him down so Geno could step into the closet. “Do you need any help dressing yourself, my dear?” Reaper mocked, earning a firm middle finger from the smaller as he simply walked in, shutting the door behind him harshly. There was a moment of silence in which Geno examined the attire.

“Of course you picked something like this, you pervert,” Geno spoke coldly, his voice echoing slightly in the confined closet and through the closed door. 

“You love it, don’t you. Especially since you get to wear for me, my angel~” Reaper leaned against the wall near the door waiting to hear the rustle of the costume, confirming to himself that his partner seemingly considered wearing it. Geno whined quietly at the remark but chose to not fruitlessly argue. As further rustling was heard, Reaper made his way to sit on the bed, continuously hearing frustrated grunts and curses from the closet. 

“Goddamnit, who was the asshole who invented the corset. I can’t get this shit tied right…” Geno hissed from the other side of the door, his fingers pulling harshly on the strings to tighten it properly.

“Don’t bother with it babe, it’ll be coming off soon anyway,” Reaper teased as he patiently sat on the bed, awaiting Geno in full costume.

“I’m gonna make sure it’s so tight you won’t be able to take it off,” Geno added bitterly, still trying to fiddle with the corset. 

“In that case I’ll just have to rip it off you then~” Reaper cooed at his lover, annoying Geno further as he groaned audible. Reaper jolted up when he heard the closet door open again seeing Geno timidly walk out, flattening out the front of the skirt in hopes of making it seem longer. 

The god pleasantly smiled seeing the dirndl style attire fitting perfectly on his small lover: a white short sleeved blouse rested just off his shoulders drawing down into a tight earthy brown corset vest with floral embroidery along the busk, a dark green skirt flaring out with a lace eyelet, coming barely halfway down his thigh. The corset accentuated his formed curves causing his breasts to push up, making his cleavage exceptionally noticeable, likely being one of the main reasons for Geno’s deep blue blush cascading down his face, aside from the obscenely short dress. 

Geno noticed his husband’s eyes intricately study his form, from the white thigh high stockings he wore, tied up with a ribbon into a small bow at the top, to his barely covered chest, causing the smaller to immediately attempt to cover himself, his arms wrapping around his body. 

“What, not going to put the heels on for me?” Reaper noted the lack of footwear, teasingly picking at it.

“No, I draw the line at that. No way am I putting on those hellish shoes,”

“So you didn’t draw the line at the slutty dress and thigh high stockings, but the heels are what got you? Okay then,” Reaper continued to smirk as he shrugged.

“Shut up!” The god chuckled at the sight when he meets his eyes with his partner’s, standing up and making slow strides towards Geno. The smaller backed away a bit but made little progress as his back hit the door of the closet he just left. One of Reaper’s hands rested near Geno’s head, leaning against the wall, the other tracing the edge of Geno’s scarf, pulling it up repetitive from before, smirking still.

“Will you let the big bad wolf eat you up~” He leaned in and rested their foreheads together, their lips barely touching. Geno whined and turned away, jolting when he felt Reaper kiss along his jaw, hearing him growling softly, causing a shudder to run up Geno’s spine.

“...ah~ Reaper…” Geno pushed away ever so slightly, giving off a quiet moan when he felt Reaper nip at the edge of his jaw. 

“It seems my little red riding hood has gotten themselves a little lost~” The smaller let off another quiet whine as he felt Reaper further bury his face in his neck, sounding almost like he was purring causing soft vibrations to reverberate off the bone. Reaper moved one of his hands to the other’s hip, pressing Geno closer to him harshly, inducing a yelp from the smaller’s mouth. 

“Reap- hmn stop..” Geno’s voice quivered as he continued to feel his husband shower him in tender affection. 

“Don’t you want me to help you though~?” Reaper cooed as he moved to pick Geno up, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s thighs and hoisting him upward, Geno’s hands automatically grip onto the god’s shoulder for support. 

“Reaper…” Geno puffed up, jumping slightly when he felt Reaper graze his hand over his ass under the skirt ― not that the skirt did much to cover him anyway. The smaller was about to vocally protest until he felt Reaper kiss his sternum and then biting at the edge of the furled blouse, pulling on it slightly and exposing his cleavage more. The god looked up with the same smirk dawned on his face, pleased to see he had successfully silence the smaller.

Reaper finally began to make his way towards the bed, carefully laying Geno down and crawling over him, his body hovering over Geno’s as he leaned on his forearms. There foreheads once again rested against each but as Reaper was about to meet their ‘lips’ but Geno brought his finger between then, stopping him. “What about you Reaper?” The taller raised a figurative eyebrow at his partner, unsure of the context of the question. Geno continued: “It doesn’t seem fair that I’m the only one that had to get into costume, hmm?” The smaller gave Reaper a victorious look as he managed to halt his husband’s advances. 

“I didn’t really consider that, love. Did you have something in mind~?” Reaper mused at the contemplative expression his lover gave, almost eager to hear what he would propose. Geno’s hand soon slipped towards the night stand, opening the drawer to find a rather familiar object to the two. It rattled lightly as Geno pulled the leather collar in front of him timidly, silently suggesting to his husband the notion. His eyes gazed curiously at Reaper, looking almost innocent causing Reaper to chuckled in intrigue. “Did you want to try to tame this wolf~?” Geno’s eye aimlessly looked to the side as he undid the buckle of the collar slowly.

“I thought I already did?” Geno bit his ‘lip’ before looking back up to Reaper, driving a devious smirk onto the latter’s face. Reaper buried his face into the crook of Geno’s neck.

“Gonna have to try a little harder than that, love~” Reaper growled lowly, only turning his head slightly when he felt Geno unhesitantly proceed with strapping the collar around the taller’s neck, feeling a light pull from the attached leash. 

“I’ll take you up on the offer,” Reaper was pleased with the gesture, albeit his intention was to fight against it and assert dominance as he always does, but he figured he could humor the smaller. In a swift motion Reaper flipped their position so Geno was laying over him, his red hood thrown off his head. Geno let out a quiet squeak as he fell into his husband’s chest, his hand still tightly gripping the leash, wrapping it a few times around his fingers to pull it tighter. He quickly gained his composure, sitting up to straddle Reaper’s hips, simultaneously pulling his scarf back up to be reminiscent to the red hood he previously mimicked. 

Reaper continued to muse at Geno as he trailed one of his hands up the other’s thigh, clearly seeing him flinch but not fight against it, thus signaling him to continue, lightly ruffling up his skirt, until his hand grabbed at the other’s ass. Geno bit down on his lower ‘lip’ as his hand tightened the hold on the leash, his eye widening when Reaper abruptly sat up, placing his other hand around the smaller’s waist. 

Geno’s confidence faltered when he felt his husband look down on him again, but he continued to pull the leash tight as a reminder to Reaper, only feeling his smirk burn into him. The glitched skeleton had to force himself to stifle a moan when Reaper pressed his ‘lips’ against Geno’s jaw, trailing it down, almost melting Geno into the god’s touch. Geno latched his unoccupied hand behind Reaper’s neck securely, rocking his hips subtly on the bulge he could feel formed in the other’s pants, heavy breaths fell out of his mouth as a humming stimulation took him. 

Reaper maneuvered one of his hands down to shift his pants enough for his member to be visible, finally snapping Geno out of his pleasured trance. The smaller hazily looked down, seeing the glowing phallus throb eagerly between his thighs. 

“You can go ahead, my dear~” Geno moved his head up enough to permit Reaper’s continued affections on his neck, humming softly. 

“Patience mutt..” Geno cooed quietly, teasing his husband’s unwillingness to wait. 

“You have a lot of nerve calling me ‘mutt’,” Reaper growled deeply, “I could eat you up at any moment~” He bit down on the latter’s clavicle drawing out a sweet cry from Geno, his breath shaking at the aggressive contact. 

“If my little dog can behave himself, then he’ll get what he wants~” 

“But you make it so hard, my love~” Reaper drew his other hand down the smaller’s waist, ruffling the skirt to feel the curved form beneath. “And there’s no point in delaying what we both clearly want~” Geno hummed, feeling Reaper pull his smaller body up slightly, trying to maneuver him on the god’s ardent member. Geno deviated his hand from its tight grip behind his partner’s neck, placing it over the other’s that was firmly holding him up. His grip on Reaper’s hand tightened as he tried to pry it away but it seemed the two were tied in a silent battle. Reaper seemed to slightly wince as he felt Geno tighten the leash but he held his own against his smaller lover sufficiently, growling deeply as he constricted Geno’s movements more with a firmer grip as well. 

Geno decided to stop the charade the two were enacting, finally prodding his wanting entrance with his husband’s hard length, slowly letting off a shaky breath as he eased onto the phallus. Once it was fully inside, the smaller remained motionless simply to taunt the god with lacking stimulation. This quickly changed at a bucking of the god’s hips, drawing out a pleasured cry from Geno, his head falling back for a moment but he hastily glared back at his husband only met with another cocky smirk. He bit down on his ‘lip’ before he began to move his hips up and down, increasingly losing himself to the pleasure, his moans drip off his tongue wantonly. Reaper sensed Geno slow down, aiding him by moving him in the same motion roughly, making Geno almost incapable of speaking.

“...ah~ reap, please~” Geno’s eye was half lidded, hazed in lust, earning a satisfied chuckle from the taller. “...fuck~ harder~” 

“Is that a request or demand~?” He slowed Geno’s motion, making him whine quietly. 

“Just… just fuck me…” Geno whimpered, burying his face into his husband’s neck, his hand still keeping a deathly grip on the leash.

“Certainly my dear~” Reaper dug his fingers into Geno’s up thigh, curling them under to lift his helpless body up till the tip was barely at his vulva, then slammed him down hard. The smaller jolted from the sudden penetration, his one pinprick shifted into a heart as his tongue lolled out at the feeling of his cervix being pierced with the hard member. Reaper continued with the motion, grunting with each thrust, feeling Geno’s arm hook around his neck loosely for some form of support, his other hand slowly losing grip on the leash but still pulled subconsciously. 

Geno could feel the figurative knot inside him twist desperately, at the peak of climax, the dick throbbed inside him as he yearned for climax. He grasped onto the taller’s shoulder tightly, feeling his dizzying climax finally over take his body causing his spine to arch forward, his body still moving up and down as Reaper quickly reached his own climax, filling Geno up with hot cum as he brought him to a brisk halt. They slowed their panting, remaining in the same position for long stretched minutes, soon hearing a soft groan from the smaller as he lifted up off Reaper’s length with aid from the taller. Geno allowed his head to fall forward tiredly onto his husband's shoulder, his leash grasping hand hung limply. 

“Did this ‘mutt' satisfy you well~?” Geno weakly scoffed in response, hardly finding the energy to raise his head, but looked up, cupping Reaper's face gently. 

“If you clean up the mess you made, then maybe I'll stop calling a mutt,” Geno hummed, resting his forehead on the other's. 

“You're being awfully demanding~” Reaper spoke gruffly, nuzzling below Geno's jaw, breathing deeply against the bone. 

“I'm the one with the leash though,” The smaller moved his head upward to allow Reaper to continue applying tender attention on him, purring blissfully: The god felt the leash urge him in the action. 

“I suppose you aren't wrong, I belong to you right now love,” Reaper nipped at the white bone previously marked and claimed by the taller, feeling intoxicated by the sweet moans that dripped off Geno’s tongue: Truly, the smaller has always been like a drug to him. 

“Does this mean I successfully tamed the big. bad. wolf~?” Geno punctuated the pet name mockingly, tracing his finger along his partner's jawline. 

“I think it’s best if you find out for yourself,” Geno pulled away an iota, confusion riddling his face but he was quickly met with a hasty change in position, his body carelessly thrown onto the bedside, the god quickly towering over him. His hand seemed to allow the leash to slip in the spontaneity of the motion but upon composing himself he grabbed it right at the collar, holding firmly, seeing the god smirk down at him. “What is it that my master wants me to do~?”

“I already told you, didn’t I~?” Geno wraps his arms around Reaper’s neck, almost closing the distance between the two but holding them steady. With a quiet chuckle, Reaper ducked out form the hold kiss Geno’s neck and trailing down, going immediately down to the frilled skirt, the leash loosely slipping through Geno’s fingers to allow Reaper to continue lower down his body, still holding the end of it. He lifted up the short garment, musing at the fruit of his labor, seeing the plump folds of Geno’s vulva, dripping with a combination of both their climactic fluids. 

Geno shifted his unoccupied hand between his legs, breaking Reaper’s entrancement, and widening his folds with his fingers in a ‘V’ shape, making visible his seeping cunt. Reaper looked back up to be met with a desirous look from his partner, letting out a soft breath humorously. “Go ahead, mutt~” Reaper smirked before leaning down, placing a hand on Geno’s inner thigh to spread him more. 

“You’re being such a slut, love~” The god planted a soft kiss on the other’s clit, feeling them tense up for a moment at the contact. 

“Mmhmm..” Geno hummed as he sighed, easing into the ministration his husband began to cascade over him, immediately moving his hand to the back of the other’s skull to guide him. Reaper licked up the folds, greedily eating up what has already slipped out of Geno’s soaked pussy, stopping again at the clit and giving it a generous suck. Geno lightly rolled his hip to meet Reaper’s mouth, whimpering in pleasure as he yearned for more. Reaper moved his tongue down, slipping it into Geno’s entrance, rubbing every wall of the smaller’s cunt, eating him out wholly. 

The glitched skeleton moaned as he felt a euphoric ache hum through his body, making him buck his hips but jolted at the feeling of Reaper digging his fingers into his hips under his skirt, holding him in place for Reaper to drive his tongue deeper to be more precise in his affection. Geno cried out as the taller began abusing his g-spot upon locating it, his hand pushing his husband’s skull further between his legs, the leash also pulled tight to urge the other harder. 

“Ah~ reap, there~...” Geno bucked his hips again, only being met with clawing fingers piercing through his soft flesh in a painful manner, forcing him still. “Fuck-” Geno hissed out a curse, losing himself to the combined pain and pleasure his husband showered over him. His eye light turned hazy, feeling subtle vibrations reverberate off his anatomy, only dragging him closer to his blissful climax and he didn’t even try to stop it. His body tensed up at the feeling of his much needed orgasm washing over him rapturously. He trembled in bliss, crying out his lover’s name wantonly. 

Reaper quickly lapped up Geno’s juices again, pulling out with a trail of saliva connecting him to the other’s over sensitive entrance but broke it with a flick from the extended appendage. The god felt a slight tug of the leash guiding him upward, feeling Geno lazily wrap his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Geno moaned sweetly as he tasted himself in his husband’s mouth, hazily wanting more every second. 

The god pulled away, the two locking eyes for a moment before he trailed light butterfly kisses down the smaller’s jaw and to his cleavage. Reaper pulled on the ivory blouse that was already off shoulder, drawing it further down to expose his formed breasts. He kissed the plump form as his fingers began to trace over the lacing of the corset, pulling on the tied bow at the base and undoing it. As he began to pull the laces from bottom, he suckled on the nipple teasingly, hearing a stifled moan from his lover. 

Reaper let of a quiet growl as his patience grew thin with the corset tie, tugging on it more aggressively, pausing when he heard a snicker from the smaller. “Do you need help, hun?” Geno couldn’t seem to hold back a subtle laughter at his husband’s frustrating struggle. 

“I told you I was just gonna rip it off, didn’t I~?” Reaper purred as he rested his chin against the soft curves, smirking deviously as he yanked hard on the strings earning a gasp from the smaller. “I was being tolerant until now, but I feel it’s about time I teach my little red a lesson for belittling the big bad wolf~” 

“Ah- wait-” 

“It’s about time I ate you up, my little red riding hood~” Reaper cooed, his eye beginning to glow a deep blue as he smirked deviously, tracing his finger up the laced string, seemingly disintegrating the fiber. The corset finally fell to either side of the smaller’s torso, showing the rest of the white fabric of the blouse but Reaper was quick to pull it up just above Geno’s tits, seeing them bounce slightly as the clothing is forced upward. Reaper leaned down again, giving one of the nipples a rough bite, leaving a prominent mark around it. Geno whimpered at the feeling, vainly trying to pry his husband away, gasping when he felt his other boob grabbed harshly, Reaper’s finger tips digging into the soft pseudo-flesh. 

The god continued to leave deep bite marks all round his lover’s breast, progressively moving down and simultaneously nipping at Geno’s torso, more irritations decorate the surface. Geno’s voice was devolved to quiet pleas and moans, clearly loving the aggression as it clouded his mind with lust. Reaper trailed his hands down pulling the skirt down his thighs, slipping them further as his ‘lips’ followed. Once the skirt was removed, it was haphazardly thrown across the room, Reaper’s attention never leaving the beautifully curved form of his partner. Reaper hooked one of his arms under Geno’s thigh, gripping it tightly as he pulled it up, moving his bites and kisses down the thigh, finally reaching the top of the thigh stockings. 

He paused, looking up at Geno’s face again, the latter noticing the halt in his husband’s ministration and doing the same. Reaper smirked as he grabbed the end of the bow with his teeth, pulling it slowly, chuckling under his breath as he saw his husband curse silently at the sight, clearly finding it only more arousing. The taller proceeded with his slow calculated movements, knowing full well he was putting on a show for his partner, his hand tenderly trailing down Geno’s thigh, slipping the stocking down his leg until it fell loosely down the smaller’s shin. Reaper mimicked a similar action on the other side, pulling the ribbon undone with his hand this time as he bit into the other exposed thigh. 

As those marks began to trail closer to Geno’s vulva, the god rubbed precise patterns into his inner thigh, drawing out a moan and shudder of delight. Reaper set the raised leg down on the bed again, spreading Geno wider to be fully displayed for him. Reaper leaned in to bite his clit, satisfied in hearing a pleasured cry from Geno, his hands immediately clasping over his mouth as tears pricked the corner of his one socket. Teeth brushed against the smaller’s folds, pressing into him roughly, inducing more helpless cries to spill from Geno’s mouth. Reaper was pleased to see Geno’s pussy dripping from the stimulation, further driving Geno’s masochistic desire. 

The advancements slowly drew away, prompting Reaper to crawl over his vulnerable lover, lightly brushing away his tears that were threatening to fall. Geno whined quietly as he turned his head away a little to avoid Reaper’s touch, but retrospectively wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and his legs mimic that around his waist. Reaper leaned into Geno’s neck, snickering at his husband’s unscrupulous pursuit.

“Do you want me to give it to you~?” Geno timidly hummed in agreement, gasping at the feeling of his husband pressing his teeth against his neck. “If my little red apologizes for being so naughty, then I could give him exactly what he wants~” Geno whined quietly, going silent at the low growl that reverberated off his neck possessively. 

“I-i’m sorry…” The smaller’s voice was already weak from everything that the current moment has proceeded, one of his hands grabbing at the clothes on Reaper’s back desperately. 

“For~?” The god teased his small lover, drawing out the plea. 

“F-for being demanding and.. hmn… not knowing my place…” He knew exactly what his husband wanted to hear and as much as Geno hated admitting to it, he wanted to feel his husband dominate over him: it was a small price to pay.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Reaper persisted with his teasing, wanting Geno to beg for him. 

“Ah~ please Reaper, fuck me like your bitch~” The glitched skeleton thoughtlessly cried out, tightening his hold around his husband, a dangerous heat swirling between them. 

“Good girl~” Reaper purred into Geno’s neck before prying his husband’s arms away sitting up again, hearing a shameless whine from the smaller from the disconnection. He pulled Geno’s legs away from his waist, grabbing his hips to flip him over harshly. Geno didn’t even find a moment to protest as the brisk intrusion of his cunt stole his words away, keeping them away as he moaned quietly with every thrust inside him. Reaper bent over Geno’s body, biting into his shoulder, the smaller quickly gripping onto a pillow in desperation, finding it the only thing grounding him. The taller growled as he kissed down Geno’s spine carefully, his hands gripping tightly at his partner’s ass. Geno’s mind was dizzy with lust, hardly registering the firm spanking he periodically received from his husband but his voice seemed to raise with each hit as the stinging sensation added to Geno’s drowning pleasure. 

Reaper soon grabbed the tail ends of Geno’s scarf as a mock-leash for his masochistic lover, pulling back to choke him out. Geno gasped, his breath growing forced and heavy as his vision began to haze, his tongue lolling out whorishly. The two quickly found themselves at their release, the smaller tensing at the warmth shooting inside him, taking deep breaths when Reaper released the crimson scarf. His body shook from overexertion, limply curling up onto the bed. Reaper followed and laid beside Geno, facing him, the collar rattled softly as he did. His hand lightly traced up and down Geno’s thigh, tenderly comforting him as the smaller was lulled to sleep by his own exhaustion. The god moved his hand up to cup the smaller’s face, rubbing away the tears that failed to fall from his socket: it cracked open slightly, hazy and unfocused. 

“Get some rest, my angel,” Reaper cooed, seeing a weak nod from the other before he finally fell asleep.


	34. Extra: The 'What if...?' we never asked for (Part 3)

*****A few years since the incident*****

Geno felt a subtle stir behind him as he slept, humming at the soft kiss he felt on his neck. “I’m gonna make some breakfast for us, love,” His husband’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper, humming in response and feeling another kiss in the same spot, “You can stay here,” Geno smiled slightly at the gesture, burying his face in the pillow he continued to sleep, hearing a muted chuckle from the Reaper. With a soft groan, the god got out of bed, being thankful he could wake up in the morning beside his husband, instead working. 

Geno heard the bedroom door shut, rolling over to curl up in the lingering warmth Reaper left on the bed. After a few minutes, the soft clatter in the kitchen drew Geno to sit up, stretching his arms up momentarily. Slowly, he got out of bed and shifted to a cabinet to grab a heavy sweater he threw over it. In just a t-shirt and shorts, he was able to see a faint blue glow on his bones when he walked by the mirror, focused at the joints. He probably wouldn’t have thought much of it, if it weren’t for the fact that he hasn’t seen his magic react like that in what has felt like years. 

Geno stood in front of the mirror for a moment, not really trying to get his hopes up but took a deep breath nonetheless as he willed his magic go collect. With only a slightly more saturated glow, still nothing formed, leaving Geno a bit frustrated. Against better judgment, he tried to calm his mind, before attempting again, soon feeling a familiar warmth in his torso, keeping his sight on what he saw in the mirror in disbelief. Instinctually, a hand traveled to where a blue glow emitted, shocked to feel solid magic. He pulled the shirt up just to prove to himself that he wasn’t just imagining it and true as it was, he saw a fully formed torso.

Geno drew the hand previously holding his shirt up, towards his mouth, covering it as he felt himself cry. It was a sudden wave of conglomerating feeling: relief and happiness as well as panic and fear. He almost felt like he could hardly breath from the sheer shock of it happening with no previous hope of such. In all honesty, Geno had basically given up on trying after so long, almost having come to terms with that fact, but now this literal glow of hope has shown to him. In an instant though, he suddenly remembered that Reaper should know as well, making him panic again before immediately attempting to calm himself down, brushing away the lingering tears from his face. Geno hastily walked to the kitchen, trying his best to withhold his beaming excitement at his revelation. He stopped himself at the doorway to the kitchen, scanning the room shortly before seeing his husband at the table with a mug in his hand, quickly turning to him when he ran in. 

“Reaper!” The god gave the other a curious look, wondering what could have spawned such enthusiasm in his husband. 

“Hmm? What is it, babe?” Geno almost had to catch his breath, before sparing a faint smile to Reaper and taking a few steps forward.

“Look...” The smaller pulled up his shirt to show his glowing form, eagerly awaiting to see his husband’s reaction. 

“Geno…” Reaper gently set down the mug he had in hand, taking one of Geno’s hands to draw him closer before carefully wrapping his arms Geno’s torso, leaving kisses on the ecto-flesh as though to reassure himself this was real, “God, Geno… you finally…”

“I know. Reaper… we can finally try again,” The notion sparked momentary fear in Reaper, making him noticeably go stiff before glancing up. 

“Babe, I love you but I think we should still wait. You’ve been unable to summon anything for years, you might still be unstable. I don’t want to risk hurting you,” The god took a very serious tone as he spoke, rubbing his thumb into the small of Geno’s back. The last thing he’d want is a repeat of before. 

“We’ve already waited this long, Reaper please,” Geno seemed more than disappointed with Reaper lack of shared excitement, cupping the sides of his face with a pleading expression.

“I promised we would try, but let’s wait just a bit longer,” Reaper took Geno’s hands, bringing them to his ‘lips’ to kiss sweetly, leaving them to linger there. Staying like that for a moment, he felt a kind of relief in the revelation, soon sparing another glance up to Geno, “We should just take these precautions, love,”

“I-i’m sorry… I should have-” 

“Geno, no. I get that this is huge for us, but I don’t want you to get hurt or push yourself too hard. We’re in no rush, and I promised didn’t I?” Geno nodded, feeling tears prick the corner of his socket, immediately seeing Reaper bring a hand up to brush them away, “Hey, shh, why are you crying, baby? You should be happy, come on, give me a smile,” Geno chuckled as he still felt tears roll down his cheek, once again cupping Reaper’s face as he took a seat in his lap.

“Why are you crying then?” Geno rubbed his thumbs against the edges of his husband’s eye sockets, noticing small tears forming, hearing Reaper chuckle as well, once again kissing the palms of his hands numerously. 

“Cause I’m just happy that we might be able to try again,” The endearing words only drew more tears from the smaller, and Geno briskly wrapped his arms around Reaper’s neck to pull him into a tight hug, soon meeting their ‘lips’ in a pure unadulterated kiss. 

***

Geno curled up against his husband as they laid on the couch, content with the faint affections he left on him. The god pulled Geno closer against his chest, rubbing subtle circles into the smaller’s back. “We finally did it Reaper…” Reaper smiled at the notion, tightening his hold around Geno as he heard a soft purr from him.

“And I’m never letting you out of my sight. I’m gonna keep holding you like this for the next nine months,” Geno chuckled at the gesture, but glanced up at his husband for clarification. 

“What about your work?” 

“I don’t care if all the gods rain hell upon me, I am never leaving you, not again,” The tone turned almost sullen as he concluded, and Geno vaguely reminisced on the incident before. He shook his head though, burying his face in the crook of Reaper’s neck dishearteningly.

“My god Reaper, you are going to get yourself in some deep shit because of me,” Reaper chuckled softly, leaving a kiss on the side of Geno’s skull. 

“I don’t care, love. I want to be by your side the entire time,” Reaper’s voice turned lower, almost a whisper that seemed to unsettled the smaller a bit, but nonetheless, he lightly nuzzled against his husband, indefinitely easing him. 

*****One Month Later*****

Reaper’s phone buzzed, having grown annoyed by the sound. With in the past few weeks, his absence has evidently concerned his brother and enraged the other gods. It was posing more of a problem to Reaper than he would have liked. After dismissing his brother for what felt the many thousandth time, he sighed as he threw his phone onto the table he was sitting at, rubbing his face in frustration.

“Was it your brother again?” Geno’s voice came up behind the god, a gentle hand on his shoulder paired with it. 

“Yea, the other gods don’t seem to be taking my absence very well,” he chuckled weakly, although neither found it all that amusing. Reaper found himself ease at Geno’s touch, placing a hand over Geno’s that was already on his shoulder, still keeping his eyes affixed to the table.

“Reaper, maybe you should at least talk to them. You could spare a bit of time to at least explain why your doing this,” Geno’s voice was calm and loving, but the suggestion irked the god. 

“I don’t need them ostracizing me for fraternizing with a mortal,” His grip on Geno’s hand tightened unintentionally, his voice becoming momentarily aggressive. 

“But didn’t they already know?” Geno leaned down a bit to lean his skull against Reaper’s, leaving a faint kiss on his temple in an attempt to calm him down.

“Yes, but for you to be the sole reason for my leave would make them furious. I don’t want them to hurt you,” Reaper looked up finally, cupping the side of Geno’s face lovingly. 

“I think you’ve already made them angry enough, I’ll be okay by myself for a bit, don’t abandon your brother for me,” Geno spoke more woefully, trying to not dig up old memories. Reaper saw this, knowing what spawned the comment, but still feeling a need to decline it.

“I really don’t want to have to leave you,” The god almost sounded desperate, but Geno leaned down to kiss his temple again before speaking firmly. 

“It’ll only get worse if left unresolved. I’ll be fine for a short bit,” Reaper bit back another complaint as he finally turned slightly in his seat, pulling Geno in for a kiss.

“If even the tiniest thing is wrong, call me, please. I’ll be there in a soulbeat,” Geno smiled softly, nodding his skull to assure his husband. 

“I’ll be fine Reaper, just go already,” Geno urged Reaper to his feet, kissing his cheek when he finally stood beside him. 

“I just worry, angel,” Reaper’s expression turned a bit more melancholy as he turned to look at Geno, taking both his hands to bring up to his ‘lips’. A trail of kisses from the fingertips that led down Geno’s forearm, lingering on the bone sweetly.

“I know,” Geno continued to smile at his husband’s affections, chuckling slightly at Reaper’s persistence to stay with him. He weakly attempted to pull away, but Reaper just wrapped his arms around Geno, now leaving kisses on the side of his skull, going down to his neck, “Reap- stop stalling,”

“I don’t want to let you go,”

“It’ll only be for a bit, the sooner you leave, the sooner you come back, alright?” Geno cupped Reaper’s skull with both his hands this time, resting his forehead against the other’s. With one more kiss on the ‘lips’, Reaper nodded, begrudgingly pulling away from his partner. 

He grabbed his trademark cloak, throwing it on, before materializing his scythe to generate a portal. With another short glance at Geno, he left with begrudging compliance. Entering his own universe, he managed to find his brother rather quickly, seeing a sudden relief wash over him at finally spotting the shorter grim reaper. 

“Brother, I didn’t think you would show,” Papyrus walked over to face Reaper, worry becoming more evident on his face. 

“Yea, Geno wanted me to, so I wouldn’t have to be in as much trouble,”

“I think it’s a little late for that, Asgore wanted to talk to you,” Reaper sighed heavily, unsurprised by the notion.

“Of course he does,” The two gods leave to go see the king that has apparently been awaiting Reaper. Upon entering the throne room, it was immediately an off putting sight to see the other gods waiting as well, the only breath of relief being the sight of Toriel, actually gracing the tense room with her calming presence. Reaper finally looked into Asgore’s eyes, anticipating on keeping this discussion as short as feasible.

“Sans, you are aware you cannot simply abandon your responsibilities for any given reason. What has brought upon this kind of behaviour?” Asgore’s voice rang strongly across the room, although not quite as angry as Reaper expected.

“With all due respect, my spouse and I have already had to lose our first child, and I do not want my absence to be the reason for it to happen again. I don’t think I could put Geno through that kind of pain nor would I be able to kill our own child again,” He remained composed as best he could, keeping it civil to remain on the gods’ good graces.

“That does not give you reason for leaving your duties as a god, we’ve already been lenient enough to allow you two to remain together,” The king’s voice rose, almost seeming appalled that Reaper would make such a seemingly trivial excuse. 

“Please, I’d do anything to protect Geno and I’ve already failed him once. I wouldn’t be able to face him again if anything happened this time,” A sudden melancholy took him at the thought, Reaper’s eyes drawing to the floor. 

“Asgore, show some sympathy. Sans has already had to go through enough,” Toriel finally spoke up, glaring slightly at the aforementioned god, clearly trying her best to allow some mercy to befall Reaper.

“His lover being with-child is no reason for him to abandon his job,” Asgore returned the glance although softened his tone when speaking to the goddess. 

“I don’t care what you plan on doing to me, I refuse to leave Geno’s side,” Reaper interrupted, wanting to be clear of his stance. 

“And yet here you are,”

“Geno insisted I come to at least explain my absence,”

“You’re lover seems awfully wise for a mortal,” Asgore rose an eyebrow in intrigue, commenting shortly. 

“He always has been,” Reaper spared a weak smile at the thought, still not looking up at the king. After a moment of silence, Asgore spoke up again.

“Is there a chance he could come here,” 

“If I had a choice, I’d rather not,” Reaper huffed.

“It would likely help your case though,” Finally, he looked up with a vague glare, not liking the implication the words held. 

“Is this supposed to be a trial then?”

“Not yet, but it would be for your own good regardless,” Biting his tongue, Reaper bowed his head down slightly before very quickly turning on his heels to leave, having little interest in remaining. Right as he was about to portal away, he paused at the distressing sound of his brother, causing him to turn around.

“Brother, what do you plan on doing?”

“Right now, I intend on spending every waking moment with Geno, but I don’t know,” Reaper gripped his scythe tightly, retraining his anger from before. 

“Will you bring Geno as asked?” Reaper scoffed at the notion.

“If I could avoid it I could, although it may be for the best. I don’t want them to do anything to Geno though,”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t-” Papyrus wasn't even given enough time to reassure his brother as he was interrupted by him harshly.

“Geno and I aren’t even supposed to be together. What’s stopping them from tearing us apart now?” Reaper came off as more angry, although reeled it in at his brother’s expression.

“I’m sure all they want to do is understand this better, I wouldn’t believe the others would be so cruel as to separate you two,” Reaper sighed again, not having the energy to counter what Papyrus was saying, quickly dismissing it as he formed a portal back to his home in the save screen. Upon arriving back home, Reaper just wanted to hold Geno close, thankful when his husband walked up to him.

“How did it go-” Reaper quickly pulled Geno against his chest, burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck. The two stayed silent for a moment with Geno lightly rubbing Reaper’s back, able to pick up on the other’s disinterest in discussing what happened, yet curiosity still got to him, “Was it that bad?” Reaper actually shook his head to Geno’s surprise, now hoping Reaper would be willing to explain himself. 

“I certainly did expect worse, but they asked to see you,” Reaper finally pulled away, still holding Geno’s shoulders, looking down in thought.

“Why would they want to see me?” Reaper shook his head, drawing his hands along Geno’s arms to lift his hands up to his ‘lips’, kissing the fingers lightly akin to before. 

“I don’t know, love,” The god’s voice was quiet, apathetic, almost too difficult to read.

“Do you want me to?” Geno continued carefully, watching as Reaper just relished in the feeling of his touch, although tightening his grip at the question slightly. 

“No,”

“Would it help?” 

“Don’t know…” His words became a mumble.

“Reaper, look at me please,” Geno slowly moved his hand from Reaper’s to cup the taller’s face gently, leading his skull up to look at him, “It’ll be okay, I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about,”

“I just don’t want them hurt you, angel,” Reaper showed through his concern in his words, turning more distressed and desperate. 

“I’ll be okay, hun,” Geno smiled lightly, resting his forehead against his husband’s to ease him a bit, “I’ll talk to them,” 

“But angel-”

“Reaper, please. Give me a chance to talk to them, maybe I could reason with them,”

“Gen, you’re talking about confronting a council of gods, they’d have no reason to listen to a mortal,”

“If you listen to me, then maybe the others could as well,” Geno chuckled lightly, trying his best to lighten the mood a little, taking notice to Reaper sighing deeply, not being convinced although knowing Geno would likely remain stubborn on the notion. 

“Fine,” Reaper spoke a bit more dishearteningly, but a more pleased expression was seen from Geno, “But I expect you to stay near me the whole time,” Reaper quickly wrapped an arm around Geno’s waist to pull him close, feeling the smaller tense slightly.

“Alright,” Geno rolled his eyelight playfully, seeing the more familiar possessiveness from his husband, “I won’t go anywhere,” He wrapped his arms around Reaper’s neck, bringing them all the closer, smiling reassuringly for his husband. 

***

After having received a summoning from the king, Reaper made sure to inform Geno, being sure to have the other dress a bit more formally. 

“I still don’t know what they hope to achieve by doing this?” Geno grumbled quietly as Reaper helped him finish dressing. 

“Something about helping my case. It’s bullshit either way,” Reaper spoke mutely, keeping his focus on the tie of a black over-the-shoulder cloak he threw on Geno, fitting the red scarf over it. 

“Is this really okay?” The smaller looked down at himself, feeling a little embarrassed in such starkly different clothes than what he’s used to. 

“You look beautiful, love,” Geno picked up the lower part of a white robe esque garment that fell near the floor. It more closely resembled the kind of clothes the gods of Reapertale may wear, swaying as Geno moved it about. With a gentle smile, Reaper slowly pulled the black hood of Geno’s cloak up, brushing his hand against Geno’s cheek lightly before pulling his skull pin off and securing it to the side of Geno’s scarf, the smaller’s hand running over it securely as his husband’s hand retreated, “You’ll be okay. I won’t let them hurt you, my angel,” Geno shakily nodded, feeling Reaper put the Life’s jade amulet over his head before leading him through the portal. They appeared in front of the council, and Geno immediately sensed their powerful presence, drawing him close to Reaper, with an arm linked with one of his.

“I presume you are Geno,” Asgore spoke up once the glitched skeleton was seen beside the grim reaper. Geno nodded lightly, hesitating before finally finding the confidence to speak up.

“I would like to apologize on my husband’s behalf. I know what he is doing is foolish, but I… don’t have the heart to tell him otherwise,” Geno looked down momentarily before continuing, “The loss of our child nearly tore us apart, and neither of us wish to go through that pain a second time. Reaper had already expressed his fear of hurting me again because he was the one that had to reap our child,” 

“Does this truly justify his absence though?” The god asked firmly, seeing Geno keep a rather level composure given the situation.

“In a way, yes. I am physically very weak, and it is likely that I may be unable to have a child to term by myself: not without risking either of our lives. Reaper gives me the magic that I lack, and in my case I need to be unfortunately watched over frequently so we won’t have a repeat of before,” Geno felt past memories swarm his thoughts, but he took a deep breath to ease his mind. 

“This is why we forbid a relationship between god and mortal,” The king’s words momentarily irked Geno, spiking a tone that is likely unwise for a mortal to take with a god. 

“This has nothing to do with him. It is solely my own problem. Reaper is just carrying my burden,” Geno would have taken a step forward if it weren’t for the hold he had on Reaper, feeling it tighten as he spoke back to the god. 

“Gen…” Reaper pulled Geno a little closer to whisper against his skull, trying to calm him to avoid more conflict with the others. 

“...sorry…” The grim reaper shook his head faintly, leaving a light kiss on his temple to comfort him. Geno took another deep breath, feeling the endearing actions of his husband working to put him in a better state of mind. 

“Why is it you are wearing Life’s amulet?” The sudden comment startled the smaller, causing him to look up fearfully, thankful to see Toriel step in.

“I granted it to him upon Sans’ request. Due to his soul being so weak, it’s unable to sustain itself outside of his universe,” Geno smiled ever so faintly, glad to see Toriel was on their side of the argument. 

“Because he is a dying soul… It appears he should have been reaped a long time ago,” Asgore narrowed his eyes at Geno, making him shrink towards Reaper, an arm suddenly pulling him closer by the shoulder, the grip tight and protective. 

“I didn’t do it then, and I refuse to do it now,” Reaper’s gaze was firm at the king, unfazed by prospective threat. 

“Sans, you know the repercussions of such action,” Asgore continued harshly, growing impatient to Reaper’s stubbornness. 

“Geno is different, his soul won’t become corrupted because he nearly lacks one to begin with,” The notion confused the god, causing him to question the statement.

“How would that be?” Geno momentarily glanced at his husband, choosing to speak up for himself this time.

“I was never supposed to exist. When I was meant to die, I somehow didn’t and broke off from my original self. What I am now, is only a fraction of what I was. I became an outcode: a glitch. This is why I am unaffected by the law of nature, thus Reaper can’t kill with his touch. That’s why he didn’t reap me when he was supposed to, he couldn’t,” 

“You are not a god but yet you can’t die,” 

“In my own universe, yes,” Geno nodded lightly.

“You are truly an anomaly among mortals,” He looked down as the god continued, “And if you are indeed with-child, it would be assumed they would be part god,”

“I suppose so…” The smaller’s hand instinctively ran over his summoned form, having that vague assurance of its existence. 

“If the child is born, then I suggest you assess their powers, if they are capable of doing so they will assist you in your work, Sans,” Geno’s immediate reaction was surprise, boarding horror at the idea of their child pursuing Reaper’s work, his eyelight quickly drawing to the king again. 

“What? No! I won’t force my child into the same work Reaper does, no child should have to deal with that kind of responsibility,” 

“This isn’t something for you to decide,” Asgore clarified, not liking the sharp tone this mortal was taking with him. 

“This is my child, god or no, you have no right to say what I do with them,” 

“I would watch your tongue, mortal,” Geno was furious but felt Reaper place a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

“Gen love, please calm down,” Reaper attempted to reason with his husband, seeing as the king would likely punish such talk back if not halted. 

“But they can’t just do this,”

“I’m sorry, angel, he does still hold authority over the gods which would inadvertently include our child,” Geno’s socket went wide at that notion, seeing as Reaper doesn’t seem too keen on fighting it.

“Reaper no, you are not subjecting our child to your work,” Geno quieted his voice, although it remained harsh as he got his point across for the other.

“Shh love, let me handle this,” Reaper left a light kiss on his forehead, before turning to the other gods, “It only seems fair to allow them time, so when they’re old enough, then I’ll determine whether they are fit for reaping,” Geno quickly realized what that meant, pulling back on Reaper’s arm quickly.

“Reaper!”

“Very well,” Upon hearing the affirmation, Geno turned his attention to Asgore again with fury in his eyelight.

“I never said I agreed to this!” Reaper quickly held Geno back, wrapping his arms around the smaller to restrain him.

“It’s the best we’re going to get, angel. I promise they’ll be safe with me when it happens,” Geno quickly gave up on fighting, but still seeming highly displeased with the outcome of this discussion. Reaper eased the hold around Geno, feeling as he shifted a bit to bury his face in the taller’s chest, and Reaper accepted it with a gentle hand placed on the back of Geno’s hooded skull, “If there is nothing left to discuss, it’s only fair to say we wish to take our leave,”

“Due to how your lover explained their condition, I’ll allow you to spend the greater amount of your time with them to ensure their wellness. Although, if the situation arises in which your brother needs your help, we expect you to not entirely neglect those duties,” Reaper narrowed his eyes at the king, but bowed his head down slightly before he allowed for his magic to transport the two back home. Once they appeared in the central part of their home, Geno felt a sudden weakness take him as his knees buckle under weight. With Reaper’s hold still around him, he quickly tightened his grip around Geno, allowing for the smaller to lean on him entirely. 

“You alright, love?” He spoke softly, feeling Geno weakly grab at his cloak as any form of grounding. 

“Yea, just really tired. Guess moving between universes while pregnant takes a lot out of me,” Geno smiled weakly, mocking his ill health. Reaper though exuded far more concern for his small lover, picking him up very carefully and carrying him upstairs. Once the god set the smaller down on the bed, he slowly undid a few of the additional articles of clothing Geno wore, placing the skull pin on his own cloak again and placing Life’s amulet on the nightstand. He unwound the crimson scarf from Geno’s neck, also placing it on the nightstand, finally letting his hand wander to the side of Geno’s skull to caress it lightly, hearing a welcoming hum from him. 

“Get some rest, angel. I don’t want you pushing yourself,” Geno placed a hand over Reaper’s that was on his cheek, smiling reassuringly. 

“I’m okay, hun. Just a bit tired,” 

“I know, but still,” The god leaned down to leave a lingering kiss over his forehead, hearing another loving hum from Geno. 

“Thank you,” Geno mumbled before closing his socket to finally settle to sleep as his husband clearly hoped he would. The taller drew back as he continued to watch how delicate Geno looked in the white robe he adorned, appearing even more like the angel Reaper always claims he was. His hand trailed down, remaining on the summoned form of his lover that held the soul of their child, a soft glow now resonating from Reaper’s hand to give Geno the magic he needs to nurture the young soul. His thumb rubbed the form lightly as he continued to watch Geno, soon shifting and leaning down to leave a few faint kisses where his hand previously laid, cherishing his lover. He remained in that position even as he felt a gently hand placed on the back of his skull.

“I love you…” The words were hardly a whisper as Reaper uttered them against his husband’s clothed form.

“Love you too…” Geno’s reply was the smallest bit louder, just enough for Reaper to hear. The smaller felt more long, patient kisses pressed against him, drawing an inevitable smile to his face by how affectionate his husband was. He didn’t think that much about Reaper’s silence until one of the hands against his side gripped an iota tighter, drawing Geno’s attention down, surprised to see a few tears pricking at the edges of Reaper’s sockets. “Reaper…?”

“I’m sorry, angel…” Reaper mumbled as he pulled away a little bit, allowing his words to be a bit clearer that the previously muffled variant, “I’m sorry for breaking my promise, I couldn’t protect you like I said I would,” Geno was shocked to hear this sudden confession, looking at his husband in pity as the god began to cry. In a haste to comfort his lover, Geno sat up, cupping Reaper’s skull to draw him up as well. 

“Reaper, I was never mad at you. You have no reason to apologize, we both know it was out of our control,” Geno used his thumb to brush away the offending tears, speaking softly to the other. Reaper placed a hand on one of Geno’s that gently brushed his cheek, turning his skull to leave a kiss on the palm. 

“I promised that I’d protect you, but I couldn’t even do that. If I was just there for you, it wouldn’t have happened,” Reaper continued, mumbling against the palm. 

“Stop it Reaper. There’s no point in dwelling on the past. We have another chance to make sure it doesn’t happen again, we shouldn’t have to keep beating ourselves up about what happened,” The glitched skeleton took a sharper tone with his husband, feeling it was unnecessary to uncover those memories again. Looking into Reaper’s sockets, Geno moved his arms around Reaper’s neck to pull him into a hug, feeling the taller reciprocate with his arms around Geno tightly, burying his skull into Geno’s shoulder. 

“I just want you to be happy, love,” The words were left muffled in the fabric of Geno’s cloak, eliciting a quiet hum from the him.

“I know, but you’ve already done that,” Geno pushed on Reaper’s shoulders gently to face him again, smiling softly, “You’ve done so much for me,”

“And you deserve everything, angel,” Geno’s face softly illuminated a blue hue, leaning in to finally leave a kiss on his husband’s ‘lips’, indulging in its purity. 

“Thank you…” The smaller drew away vaguely, finally pulling hard on the front of Reaper’s cloak, allowing the two to fall back onto the bed, “I was gonna get some sleep, but you had to go and be all sappy and emotional on me,” Geno teased as he chuckled lightly, the two lying beside one another.

“I can’t let you be the only one to have fun around here,” It was clear Reaper was feeling tired from the quiet tone of his voice, but he still spared a gentle caress over Geno’s cheek.

“Alright, just go to sleep already,”

“Oh, so now you want me to sleep with you, huh?”

“You’re the one who said you wouldn’t let me go for the next nine months, so stay true to your word,” Geno curled up against Reaper, feeling an arm envelope him.

“Of course, angel,” With the settling silence between them, Geno was quickly lulled to sleep without any additional comment to be made, Reaper following with a lingering kiss left of the smaller’s forehead. 

*****Seven Months Later*****

Reaper took a seat on the edge of the bed, seeing Geno snuggle up against a pillow in some oversized pajamas. He set a mug of hot coffee on the nightstand before he moved his hand to lightly pet the top of Geno’s skull, stirring him slightly, “Sleep well, angel?” Geno hummed lightly, leaning into Reaper’s touch, “Feeling okay?” The god leaned down to leave a kiss on Geno’s cheek, hearing a sound akin to a purr.

“Yea, just tired,” The smaller mumbled against the pillow he held to himself. 

“When are you not, love,” Reaper teased lightly, hearing a whine with a synonymous swat of his hand, albeit being too weak to be effective. 

“Well, sorry for carrying our child inside of me,” Geno turned onto his back and struggled a little bit as he pulled himself up, keeping a hand on his pregnant belly for support.

“I’ve already forgiven you,” Reaper leaned in to kiss Geno’s cheek, clearly just teasing his smaller lover, earning a scoff from him, “There’s no way I could ever be mad at you, you’re too perfect for that,” Reaper continued to coo gently against Geno’s skull, hearing a pleasant hum from Geno as he leans against Reaper a bit. With a chuckle, Reaper traced the opposite side of Geno’s jaw so he would look towards him, a slight daze evident in Geno’s eyelight: either from the tiredness of his silent enjoyment of the affection, “Didn’t know you liked the flattery, babe?” Geno puffed up a bit in annoyance but didn’t even try to deny it.

“I’m pregnant and sensitive, just tell me you love me,” Geno spoke firmly, being ill fit for the context of the words, immediately causing Reaper to chuckled as he leaned into the crook of Geno’s neck again to leave a light kiss on the bone.

“I love you, angel,” Reaper let one of his hands slip under Geno’s shirt, resting gently on the top of Geno’s pregnant form, being careful with how he handles the smaller. With another light kiss on Geno’s jaw, the taller drew back and moved to the bed’s headboard, leaning back against it. He slowly pulled on Geno’s arm, allowing him to scoot back to sit between his legs, leaning against Reaper’s chest. Reaper continued to leave a few extended kisses on Geno’s temple, letting his hand rest on the smaller’s form again. “Only have a month left…” The words were whispered against Geno’s skull, a smile evident on the god’s face at the notion. 

“Makes me a bit nervous now, seems too good to be true,” 

“Hey now, the last thing we’d want is for you to get stressed about that. We’re just not making the same mistake as last time, and I stayed with you just like I promised,” Reaper brought one of Geno’s hands up to kiss the back of it, hearing a weak chuckle from the smaller. 

“I guess...it’ll be strange to have a child here soon,” Geno mumbled a bit mindlessly.

“I certainly hope a good ‘strange’,”

“Yea…” Geno smiled as he thought about it, leaning his head against Reaper’s shoulder comfortably, feeling as his eyelid grew heavy, the gentle thrumming of his husband’s soul behind him calming him entirely.

***** One month later *****

Reaper rested beside his sleeping lover in bed, not really feeling all that tired in contrast to Geno, just taking this quiet moment to muse at him. He smiled at the little nudge Geno’s skull made against him, making him lean in to leave a faint kiss in the smaller’s forehead. This seemed to cause the smaller to stir slightly, groaning softly as he awoke. Geno barely opened his eye as he looked at me, slight discomfort evident on his face. “You alright?”

“Mmhmm, just a bit uncomfortable…” With another whine, Geno pressed slightly closer to Reaper, leaving a hand on his pregnant form to ease himself a bit.

“Think it might be time soon?” Reaper brushed his fingers against Geno’s cheek, a hint of concern showing through his expression.

“Don’t know, I’ve never been in labor before, although I heard it’s supposed to hurt a lot. So if I feel an abnormal amount of pain, I’ll tell you,” Geno teased tiredly, feeling himself grow tired again but groaned at another discomforting feeling, “It is hurting a little more than usual though,” Geno winced a bit as he felt a sharper pain.

“Like should I start panicking, kind of pain?” Reaper pulled himself up onto his elbows as he watched Geno whine quietly, seeing as the smaller is trying to calm himself.

“I don’t know, it just…” He whined mutely again, and Reaper began to realize this is likely a need for concern, sitting up and placing his hand on Geno’s belly.

“Alright baby, you’re okay,” Reaper spoke very softly to his distressed lover, petting his form gently, “I think it might be safe to say, you may be going into labor soon,” The taller chuckled faintly, although it was very clear he was growing panicked at the thought.

“Hmn… yea, probably,” Slowly, Geno rolled onto his back, already feeling a sharper pain from below. It only started to get stronger from there, evident by Geno’s voice increasing in volume, although it was still clear he tried to hold it back.

“Love, I’ll be right back. Seeing as you’re going into labor soon, I’ll grab a few things,” 

“Reaper, wait-” Geno was interrupted by another pain, attempting to speak through his gritted teeth, “Please, don’t go,” Reaper felt a pang of guilt, taking one of Geno’s hands in his to reassure him.

“Angel, I’ll only be a few seconds, you’ll be okay, alright?” He kissed the back of the hand tenderly, seeing a hesitant nod from the smaller. With panic well evident on Reaper’s mind, he went to grab a few towels, not really knowing at all what to expect; a god of death certainly never had any use for such knowledge, making it an unfortunate revelation to Reaper. As he promised, he was at Geno’s side very quickly, taking his hand to bring to his ‘lips’ again. Geno tightened the grip on Reaper’s hand at another surge of pain, feeling tears prick at his socket as the pain only got worse.

“Reap… it hurts…” Another faint whimper escaped the smaller, only concerning Reaper more. 

“Shh, baby, I know. You’re going to be fine, you just gotta work with me here,” Reaper continued to mutter quiet reassurances to Geno, in an attempt to get his mind off the pain, although still completely unsure as to how to help. He vaguely thought that maybe taking Geno to Toriel would be a better option, but Reaper really didn’t think the risk of teleporting Geno out of the save screen is worth taking, and Geno would likely agree. With what little knowledge Reaper had, he pulled the blanket back and changed his position to be kneeling on the end of the bed, propping Geno’s legs up and apart. Reaper placed a hand over Geno’s that was tensely placed on the rounded belly, trying to ease the smaller in the tiniest way. “Alright angel, not to worry you or anything, but I legitimately have no idea what to do,” Geno winced again before shooting a weak glare towards his husband. 

“While I’m not surprised to hear that, you could have at least pretended like you did…” Geno spoke through gritted teeth, shutting his socket quickly at another shooting pain.

“I’ll try the best I can, love,” Reaper kept his patience level, knowing it’s hard on Geno right now. 

“The best you can isn’t going to put me at ease after what had happened before…” Geno looked back at Reaper firmly, giving a fairly valid warning, although Reaper just as easily intended on disbanding that concern.

“And I’m not risking taking you out of the save screen Geno, so unfortunately this is the best you’re going to get, alright? Trust me when I say, I will do everything in my power to keep you two alive this time,” Geno looked into Reaper’s sockets, for once both his eyelights glowing a vivid white, contrary to the voided sockets he usually has, the honesty flaring in them being undeniable. It was also easy to tell Reaper was genuine and serious with the actual use of the smaller’s name when he spoke, it almost sounded strange for Geno to hear. Without much hesitation, he nodded, biting back another whine from the pain. 

With a few more uttered assurances from Reaper, Geno tried to calm himself, whining between a few heavy breaths. He wasn’t all that aware of what Reaper was trying to do, the pain making it hard to think about anything. Geno vaguely felt his pants being slipped off, but hardly seemed affected by it for the same reason. A gentle hand lightly pressed on the lower part of his summoned form, making his whine settle to a whimper for a moment as he glanced down at his husband for a moment, seeing as he appeared very focused. 

The pain only clouded Geno’s awareness more, vaguely registering Reaper’s voice through his own whines. He managed to make out a short instruction, still spoke in a soft tone of voice. With that in mind, Geno mustered up his energy to push as he gripped tightly onto the pillow under him, turning his skull to weakly muffle his cries. Exhausted, he stopped, still feeling the pain gnawing at him, feeling a hand lay over his that had tightly gripped the sheets of the bed at his side.

“Angel, I’m gonna need you to keep going for me, just once more, love,” Geno whined tiredly at hearing that, although knew there was no way around it. With his lingering energy, he managed to push once more, the faint cry of a child soon caught his attention as Geno breathed heavily, his vision turning hazy from exhaustion. He managed to spare a glance though, smiling slightly at the sight of Reaper cradling their baby in his arms. Reaper finally met his glance, smiling as well as he moved to the side of the bed, gently placing the small skeleton in Geno’s arms. In his state of tiredness, Geno could feel himself tear up a bit, ever so slightly brushing his hand against the little one’s skull, seeing as he calmed down at his mother’s touch, soon opening his sockets to gaze up at him. 

“Hi baby…” Geno cooed lightly to his son, seeing a tiny hand reach out to him, grabbing onto the finger that Geno brought closer. 

“Good job, love,” Reaper leaned in, speaking quietly as he left a light kiss on the side of Geno’s skull. 

“I’m actually impressed how well you handled that,” Geno teased ever so slightly, vaguely glancing at his husband. 

“I’m hoping to get more used to it in the future,” Reaper spoke with a confident air, which elicited a playful eye roll from the smaller. 

“Don’t push it, we’re already fortunate enough to have this little one with us,” Geno smiled again as he glanced at their son, that had begun to doze off in Geno’s arms. 

“I know, angel,” Reaper left another quick kiss on the smaller’s temple before moving to cover Geno with a blanket, hearing a faint hum from the other. 

“I’m still finding it hard to believe this is real,” Geno’s voice turned quiet, almost going unnoticed as he continued to muse at their sleeping son.

“Of course it is, love, and I couldn’t be happier,” Reaper brought a hand up to lightly brush the tears that had threatened to roll down Geno’s cheek, seeing Geno lean slightly into the touch.

“Thank you, Reaper…” Geno spoke softly, still paying most of his attention to the baby in his arms, brushing his thumb against the little one’s skull. 

“Anything for you, angel,” Reaper’s hand slowly crept to Geno’s left one, that was tucked under their child in a cradling position, pulling it up to his face to kiss the palm lightly, trailing up to the slender ring finger that adorned a single gold band. To the god, the mere sight of it meant the world to him, and now even more so, “‘Till death do us part,” He kissed the ring again, remembering the vows that the rings joined them in, whispering them quietly against his lover’s hand, “and I won’t ever let us part, my angel. Especially not now and not ever,” Reaper finally set down the hand and lightly kissed his son’s head, insinuating him being the reason for only joining them further. 

Reaper’s excitement and disbelief had finally settled to the blissful acceptance that even as Death, he is able to bring a tiny life into this world with the most cherished person he has: his angel.


End file.
